La mamá de mi mejor amigo
by Ann'BMasen
Summary: "Edward y Jacob son los mejores amigos. Sin motivo ni razón, Edward repudia las relaciones en las que 'el chico y la chica' tienen grandes diferencias de edad, su sorpresa vendrá cuando conozca a la mamá de su mejor amigo y tal vez su opinión acerca del tema se vea burlada." AU.
1. ¿No serás marica, no?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia._

 _Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿No serás marica, no?**

 **.**

 _Para Aristóteles, «amar es querer el bien de alguien». Y yo malditamente quiero el bien para ella. ¿Sabremos algún día de lo que hablamos cuando hablamos de amor? No lo creo._

.

—Hey, Jake. —Saludo a mi mejor amigo.

Él me sonríe sin ánimos y suspira.

—Me he quedado en banca para esta temporada —musita con pena.

Oh, mierda.

Ambos pertenecemos al equipo de fútbol americano de la secundaria, pero Jake ha tenido algunos problemas en cuanto a técnicas de juego, por lo que el entrenador decidió dejarlo por fuera y yo, fui nombrado quarterback. Para mi orgullo y para la desgracia de Jacob.

Le aseguro que todo estará bien y vamos a la cafetería en busca de algún snack.

—¡Edward! —me grita Alice, mi madre.

La miro y me quito los audífonos. Vamos camino a casa y ella ha estado platicándome sobre cosas de sus amigas, pero no le he prestado mucha atención que digamos.

—¿Me has escuchado? —pregunta furiosa.

Ruedo los ojos y asiento, aun sabiendo que eso le enfurecerá más.

—Eres igual de mentiroso que tu padre… —Comienza.

Yo me río, y ella me fulmina con la mirada. Cada vez que está enojada conmigo me compara con él. Es una buena costumbre, ¿no?

—Tienes 17 malditos años. ¡Crece ya! —exclama exasperada, da un frenazo y gruñe, estuvimos cerca —a punto— de chocar con otro coche.

Sip, mi madre es una loca manejando.

—Oye, Alice, ¿podrías comportarte como una mamá normal? —me burlo.

Y es que definitivamente ella no es una mamá normal, ella y mi padre al parecer no tuvieron televisión, ni videojuegos, ni nada tecnológico. Alice me tuvo a los 16 años y mi padre tenía mi edad. ¿No existirían condones en esa época?

—Cariño, no soy una mamá normal. —Suspira con tristeza.

Pero muy dentro de sí, sigue siendo como las mamás cuarentonas de mis amigos, siempre queriendo darnos lástima para que nos disculpemos y las consolemos con un "Te amo mami". Todas son iguales.

Chasqueo la lengua y le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que la hace reír y desviarse del carril, por lo que —de nuevo— casi impactamos con un coche.

El chico que conduce el otro coche le grita obscenidades y ella baja el vidrio y le saca la lengua, y el dedo medio. El chico se sorprende y luego le lanza un beso. Siempre es así. Chicos menores y mayores que Alice, se enamoran de ella. Nunca nos creen que somos madre e hijo, muchos han llegado a preguntar si somos pareja. Puaj.

—Ese chico estaba caliente —comenta con una sonrisa.

—Mamá… —le advierto.

—Que yo esté a dieta no quiere decir que no pueda ver pasteles. —Me guiña un ojo.

Mis padres se han separado y han vuelto de nuevo desde que tengo uso de razón, la historia siempre es la misma, ella lo corre de la casa, él se lleva sus cosas a casa de la abuela Esme, y mamá lo llama después de un mes, y él regresa.

Digamos que durante ese mes, las cosas son muy deprimentes, mamá llorando, mamá quemando la comida, mamá saliendo a fiestas y emborrachándose y… Papá, papá llevándome a partidos de fútbol, papá llevándome a fiestas, papá comprándome pizza y haciendo quizás qué otras cosas.

Varias veces al año hacen esto, y yo creo que es para darse un respiro, puede que ésa sea la razón por la que han durado tanto tiempo juntos. Su noviazgo comenzó cuando tenían apenas 13 años, debo decir que los admiro.

—Al menos busca pasteles de tu edad, ¿OK? —bromeo.

—¿Qué jodido problema tienes con la edad, Edward?

 _Sí, Edward, ¿qué jodido problema tienes con la edad?_ Replica mi conciencia.

Okay. No sé cuál sea el problema, pero me resulta indescriptible una pareja con mucha diferencia de edad, es decir, van por caminos distintos, en diferentes épocas, cuando uno sea viejo, el otro seguirá joven, ¿no sería difícil mantener el ritmo?

—Ninguno, má. Es sólo que no tiene sentido para mí.

Ella suspira y detiene el auto frente a nuestra casa.

—Espero que no lo tenga, al menos no pronto, pero debes entender que el amor es tan sólo querer el bien de alguien —responde, colocando una mano sobre mi pierna.

—Mary Alice, estuviste leyendo mis jodidas notas —le acuso enfurecido.

Ella baja la cabeza apenada y con una mueca de tristeza.

—¡No hagas esa maldita expresión, señorita! —inquiero.

—Oh, cállate, papá —bromea y se ríe—. Tú me hiciste engordar durante nueve meses, y yo nunca te he reprochado nada.

—¡Era un maldito bebé! —replico—. ¡No! ¡Era un maldito feto irracional! —corrijo de inmediato. Ella vuelve a reírse y niega con la cabeza.

Entrecierro los ojos en su dirección y Alice chasquea la lengua.

—Me debes 15 dólares, tienes que lavar los trastos de la cena y, sabes que me encantan todas esas novelas cursis que escribes. —Se baja del coche y me hace señas desde la entrada para que me apresure.

Es definitivo, mi madre es de otro planeta. Quizá del planeta de las madres geniales.

Tenemos una clase de regla, si yo digo una mala palabra debo darle cinco dólares, y no sé qué cantidad dije, pero me cobró apenas tres palabras. Lo segundo es que si digo más de dos en una hora, me toca hacer cualquier deber que a Alice le desagrade hacer, y a mí me desagrade aún más.

Por otro lado, soy un escritor nocturno, acostumbraba a escribir en mi laptop, pero mamá siempre encuentra la manera de revisar mis archivos, así que —no muy inteligente de mi parte— decidí escribir en un cuaderno, que reposa bajo mis bóxers y que por supuesto, ya Alice consiguió leer, aun cuando le coloqué candado, es como una especie de diario para chicos.

Saludo a papá al entrar y me observa preocupado desde el comedor.

—¿No serás marica, no? —me pregunta nervioso.

—¿Qué mierdas… ¡Alice! —vocifero.

Ella entra sonriente, le da un beso a un papá muy atónito y me mira.

—Le has mostrado la novela a papá. Y no papá, no soy marica.

Él suspira aliviado y ella se ríe a carcajadas.

—Deberías estar orgulloso de tu hijo, no pensando que es gay.

—Oh, y lo estoy, eres grandioso. Pero sigue ocultándolo así como lo hacías… —Levanta las palmas de las manos y se levanta, huyendo.

—Déjalo, tu padre es homofóbico —dice Alice.

—¡Que no lo soy! —profiere desde las escalaras.

Es una situación bastante divertida a decir verdad.

—Creo que él no está preparado para esto, Alice, un día me consigue follando con una rubia y al día siguiente, me gustan los hombres. ¡Entiéndelo, mujer! —Todo lo digo en voz alta, a sabiendas de que papá nos está oyendo desde algún lugar.

Y lo de la rubia es cierto, fue a finales de las vacaciones de verano, traje a una chica linda a la piscina de mi casa, mis padres estaban de viaje e hice lo que todo adolescente haría en una situación así: coger. Pero lo peor fue cuando papá nos encontró haciéndolo y a pesar de ser muy vergonzoso para ambos, me levantó un dedo en señal de aprobación. En su familia son muy machistas y por lo tanto, homofóbicos, aunque no lo acepten. Creo que es su peor miedo, el que yo sea gay. Afortunadamente para él, no lo soy. Aunque muchas veces bromee con ello. Me gustaría intentar algo como la bisexualidad, pero todo lo que tenga coño y tetas, me pone, así que sería imposible.

Papá se desaparece de la faz de la tierra, y Alice y yo nos burlamos en secreto. Ella dice que va a ir por él, y yo aprovecho y almuerzo por segunda vez.

Me doy un baño, me afeito, y adelanto algunas tareas.

—¿Qué hay, Jake? —contesto mi celular.

— _Ayuda, mi madre llegó hoy, no quiero estar solo. —_ Habla tan rápido que por poco no le entiendo.

—Vale, ¿es buena idea si esta vez planeamos una cena con nuestros padres?

La mamá de Jake sólo viene a verlo un par de veces al mes, él convive más con su papá y ella por cuestiones de trabajo se mantiene fuera. Pero a Jacob le incomoda de sobremanera pasar tiempo a solas con ella, por lo que yo siempre le ayudo a organizar algo para desviar su atención. Lamentablemente siempre que acordamos algo, ella llega al día siguiente o no llega sino hasta después de una semana, sorprendiéndolo y arruinando el plan por completo.

 _—¡Estupendo, Ed! Ya ella llegó._ —Suspira—. _Salió con papá y volverán para la cena._

—Ahí estaremos, Jake. No te preocupes.

Él murmura algo como "Eso espero" y cuelga.

Yo nunca he visto a su madre, sólo sé que trabaja en Los Ángeles con el medio periodístico y que su nombre es Bella. En cambio, conozco a Sam, su padre, un hombre bastante amigable y comprensivo. Siempre hizo de mediador con mis padres para poder salir con Jacob. Y a veces mis padres lo invitan a cenar aquí, así que no sería extraño ir a cenar en su casa, lo hemos hecho unas cuantas veces en el pasado.

Según sé, Sam y Bella ya no mantienen ningún tipo de relación, son civilmente divorciados, cosa que entristeció a Sam en primera instancia, pero ahora él está saliendo con una chica llamada Leah y eso parece haber sanado un poco su corazón. Es decir, es ese tipo de relación con diferencia de edad que tanto aborrezco, pero ellos parecen realmente felices y es lo que importa.

Leah está en la universidad cursando literatura, fue amiga de Jake y mía cuando estábamos en la primaria, y ella ya estaba en secundaria. Debe tener unos 19, máximo 20 años. Y el padre de Jake es contemporáneo con mis padres. Nada más y nada menos que 13 años de diferencia. Whoa.

Olvido el tema y les aviso a mis padres acerca de la cena, para entonces ya papá está más recuperado y me golpea por jugar con él de esa manera.

 _Diario de Edward_

 _"El esplendor de su castaño cabello contrastaba con el brillo especial en sus ojos color chocolate. Era una chica perfecta._

 _—Dylan… —habló, parecía acariciar mi nombre._

 _Mi vista se fue directa a sus labios y quise besarlos de inmediato."_

 **N/A:** _¡Hola, chic s! Gracias por leerme, acá estoy de nuevo. Quisiera saber qué les ha parecido este capítulo. Esto se me ocurrió a último momento, y aunque no debería decirles aún, la historia no es totalmente ficticia, me estoy basando en algo que sucedió realmente, pero exagerando —como siempre— algunas cosas. Ah, y por si no se dieron cuenta, ¡esta es la historia de "My bff's son", de aquella me desconecté totalmente y se me hizo imposible escribir algo más, así que, esta será muy parecida, pero con una trama, y con sentido. Aquella dejémosla como lo que es: un two shot. Espero les guste. Los capítulos no van a ser muy largos, voy a actualizar todos los domingos y con la corta cantidad de tiempo que poseo para escribir, me entenderían._

 _¡A dejar reviews!_

 _Únanse a mi grupo de facebook, allí pueden escribirme lo que quieran y les responderé: www . facebook groups / annbmasenfanfiction / (todo junto)._

 **Este fic está participando en el concurso "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche". Así que, ya saben, deberá estar terminado para el 1 de julio del presente año, cuando se acerque la fecha, las mantendré informadas acerca de las votaciones. (Si es que les llega a gustar esta locura).**

 _Sin más, gracias. Y nos leeremos en PSD, más temprano que tarde._

 _A x._


	2. Tempore

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes._

 _Este fic está participando en el Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

 **Nro. Palabras del Capítulo: 3,505**

 _ **Palabras sorteadas utilizadas: Circo**_

 _ **Imagen: Jake**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Tempore**

 **.**

 **BELLA POV**

Es un día de locos, mi jefe gritando, mi asistente enferma, todo el personal de redacción saturados y yo, con un montón de trabajo acumulado. Definitivamente Los Ángeles es el lugar menos indicado para ejercer el periodismo, puedo ganar millones, pero no creo que llegue a vivir más de 40 años con este vaivén que vivo aquí.

—¡Isabella! —grita mi endemoniado jefe de redacción.

—¿Diga? —respondo, abriendo la puerta sin tocar.

Error.

—Los modales, Bella, los modales —me gruñe. Yo tomo aire y luego lo exhalo con lentitud, y paciencia.

—Disculpa, Nick. —Le llamo por su diminutivo, al usar él el mío. ¿Es justo, no?

Nicholas Parker es el ser más controlador, obsesivo, represor y mandón que existe en este país.

—Necesito que vayas al circo hoy —espeta, sobándose sus sienes. Está considerablemente estresado gracias a que tenemos que cubrir ciertos espectáculos importantes, y todos celebrados hoy.

Estamos cortos de personal por lo que estoy sufriendo una explotación laboral; al ser yo periodista audiovisual y en redacción, éste represor de libertad, me ficha para que grabe algunas noticias y para que escriba otras en el periódico, es agotador. A pesar de tener un sueldo que respalda todo el trabajo, mi salud no lo agradece. Me he sentido enferma estos días y ni siquiera he podido saber de Jake o de Sam.

—¿Al circo? —cuestiono confundida, pensé que me pondría a cubrir algo más ridículo como un concierto de Justin Bieber, Nicki Minaj o qué sé yo. (No es mi día de suerte).

Él sonríe burlonamente y asiente.

—Necesito verte en mallas sobre una cuerda floja… —dice con simplicidad.

—¿De qué mierdas estás hablando, Nick? —pregunto con rabia.

Nick se me acerca y suspira, se asegura de que no haya nadie a la vista y me rodea con sus brazos.

—Mira, cariño, la próxima semana abrirá sus puertas el _**circo**_ _Tempore,_ y nos pidieron hacerles publicidad…

—Nos pagaron. —Le interrumpo, él se encoge de hombros—. ¿Y qué pito toco yo allí?

—Bueno, resulta que la publicidad será transmitida durante las noticias…

—¡O sea que vas a cortar una parte de mis noticias para presentar una mierda de _**circo**_! —Le interrumpo nuevamente. Y ahora él me suelta enfurecido.

—¿Me vas a dejar hablar o no, Isabella?

Ruedo los ojos y hago una mueca con la boca, indicando que me callaré. (Al menos en los próximos cinco minutos).

—Ellos quieren que nuestra sexi presentadora del canal de noticias se suba (con muchas medidas de seguridad) a la cuerda floja y realice, de esa manera, una publicidad divertida y que, además, llamará mucho la atención. —Me mira, esperando quizás que le dé una bofetada y salga hecha una furia, pero no lo hago y prosigue—. Es decir, no es común ver a la mujer más seria, hermosa y de gran categoría de Los Ángeles, montada en una cuerda floja de un _**circo**_ , ¿llamaría a mucha gente, no crees?

Es mucha información que asimilar. Me gusta el riesgo, llamar la atención y atraer personas, ¡pero es una maldita cuerda floja! ¡Podría incluso morir!

 _Basta, Bella_. Me calmo, a mí misma.

Si Jake se enterara —y se va a enterar—, no le gustaría pero ni una pizca. Sam por otro lado estaría babeando al verme en una situación como esa, más aún llevando el vestuario atrevido que seguro llevaré.

No es suficiente la adrenalina que me recorre de pronto para aceptar, pero hay algo que tal vez sí me mueva las piernas…

—¿Cuánto dices que me van a pagar? —Consigo responder.

Nick suelta una carcajada y me guiña un ojo.

—Al menos unos cuatro ceros o más…

Abro los ojos sorprendida, es lo que gano en un mes.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —inquiero, aún atónita.

¡Es sólo una publicidad! No soy Cara Delevigne, ni nada por el estilo.

—Tal vez hablemos de 120.000 dólares. Pero no te me vayas a ir a hacer publicidad ahora que sabes…

—Espera. —Le interrumpo, ya me había tardado mucho en hacerlo—. ¿Y a qué te refieres con el "O más…"?

—He creado un monstruo —se burla—. Van a poner el vestuario y todo eso, nosotros sólo vamos a poner equipo de producción y la edición del trabajo; lo que les está costando unos 200.000 dólares adicionales.

—Todo por aparecer en un programa de renombre… —susurro con indignación. Aunque a mí no me afecta en nada, es más, soy la principal beneficiaria, pero ¿qué si nadie va al famoso _**circo**_?

Me río de mis propios pensamientos y Nick enarca una ceja.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? Tú estás ganando 20.000 dólares más que la empresa misma. —Bufa con gracia—. En fin, ¿lo harás o no?

Pongo mi mejor cara pensativa y le digo que le responderé en unas horas, sólo para crearle dolores de cabeza. Antes de irme, estampa sus labios contra los míos y por consiguiente, introduce su lengua en mi boca, jugamos un rato, nos tocamos, nos mordemos los labios y finalmente, sin oxígeno, nos separamos.

—Entre más se añeja el vino, mejor sabe —comenta Nick con diversión.

—¡Pero si a penas tengo 33 años! —replico enfadada. Nunca se metan con la edad de una mujer.

—¡Y yo 28, pedófila! —exclama en respuesta.

—Oye… —le reclamo, entrecerrando los ojos. Y él me acaricia cariñosamente el cabello, regalándome un abrazo.

—Prometo que los próximos días serán más tranquilos —murmura en mi oído.

Nick podrá ser mi jefe, mi juguetito, mi amante, y todo lo que quiera, pero se ha hecho indispensable en mi vida, juntos hemos logrado proyectos gigantes. Supongo que ambos somos lo suficientemente ambiciosos como para complementarnos. No nos amamos, sólo salimos, descargamos ansias y así estamos bien, creo que nunca podríamos ser una pareja —y muchos creen que lo somos—.

Nick y yo somos independientes de lo que el otro haga o deje de hacer fuera del trabajo. Él es la razón por la que abandoné Seattle para venirme a Los Ángeles, y aunque tuve que dejar también a Jake y a Sam, no me arrepiento. Después de todo, Jake me odia y cuando logro pasar un día con él, me evita y no lo juzgo.

Suspiro ante ese pensamiento, como quisiera ser una mamá más _dedicada._

—Si aceptas, irás a ver a Jake justo al terminar esa mierda —me dice, suspirando.

—¡No se diga más! —exclamo efusiva.

Él se ríe y me suelta. Me indica que redacte alguna columna del periódico, la que yo quiera y que luego vaya a descansar. Debo estar a las 7pm en el famoso _**circo**_. Parece que se le ha pasado un poco el mal humor, pero cuando salgo de la oficina las cosas no han mejorado, todos están corriendo, haciendo sus deberes y yo dentro de unas horas estaré montada en una cuerda mortal, ni se imaginan lo que es ser yo.

Elijo la sección de deportes, redacto lo mejor que puedo —con miles de cosas en la cabeza— y lo envío a edición, para eso les paga Nick, para editar. Aunque en ese departamento son muy creídos y fanfarrones, si me equivoco en algo mínimo de lo que mande, toda la empresa lo sabrá.

Cuando llego a mi casa son las 5 pm, más tarde de lo que pensé que llegaría, pero como mencioné, tenía mucho trabajo acumulado y debía resolver muchos asuntos del noticiero. Aunque Nick me haya mandado a casa temprano, siempre hay cosas de qué ocuparse. Y no estará muy feliz de saber que apenas llegué una hora antes de lo usual.

Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, me recibe mi linda cachorrita poddle, agita su peluda cola y salta sobre mis brazos. Es lo más lindo del planeta, después de Jake, claro.

Me río cuando pasa su lengua por mi cara y le suelto, recordando que debo avisar acerca de mi visita a mi hijo.

— _Hola, Bella._ —Saluda Jacob, secamente.

Escucho a Sam reprenderlo y Jake bufa.

— _¿Cómo estás, mamá?_ —pregunta y escucho cómo le susurra a Sam "¿Contento?"

Ignoro todo eso y sonrío, como cada vez que lo escucho.

—Pues, agotadísima, cariño _._ —Cojo aire y me preparo para sentir su desprecio _—._ Iré a tomarme un descanso en Seattle, quizás la próxima semana.—Oigo una maldición de su parte y a Sam mandándole a callar. Ellos simplemente aseguran que no los oigo—. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

— _Yo estoy bien, mamá._ —Acentúa la última palabra con dureza—. _Y estaremos felices de recibirte aquí… De nuevo_ —dice robóticamente.

Le pregunto algunas cosas sobre el colegio, y él me responde por pura cortesía. Sam toma el móvil unos minutos para informarme sobre gastos que no han podido costear y escucho a Jake disgustado porque Sam no debería decirme nada de eso, pero sí que deben decírmelo. Prácticamente no tengo en qué gastar el dinero últimamente, y de vez en cuando mando unos miles a Jacob, aun cuando sé, él sólo coge unos dólares en caso de necesitarlos extremadamente.

—Estuve revisando los estados de cuenta, y Jacob posee una fortuna, quisiera saber por qué no ha estado sacando dinero de allí.

Jake toma el móvil ofuscado y me responde de mala gana.

— _Lo estoy guardando para la universidad_ —escupe.

—Me alegro, cariño. —Él no responde—. Ahora tengo que colgar, debo seguir trabajando.

— _Seguro_ —musita con ironía—. _Adiós, madre._

Y me despedaza el corazón, cada día Jacob Black, parece odiarme aún más, si es posible.

Lágrimas brotan de mis ojos sin poder contenerlas. Es irónico, porque todos me ven como la mujer dura y súper dotada, pero por dentro, sólo quisiera un poco de normalidad en mi vida, pasar tiempo con mi hijo y con su padre, conseguirme una pareja estable, tener un trabajo menos agotador y todas esas mierdas naturales.

Cuando despierto de la pequeña siesta, visualizo el reloj y marca las 6:30 pm. ¡Maldición, Nick va a ahorcarme!

Me doy una ducha rápida, y me lavo repetidas veces el rostro, hay muchas sombras en él que indican que estuve llorando. Pero sé que pondrán un montón de maquillaje y todo quedará olvidado, esta sólo será sólo una más de las tantas veces que he llegado tan demacrada a filmar.

Llamo a mi chofer, porque sinceramente no tengo ganas de manejar, y es la vía más rápida de llegar.

Lo saludo cortésmente y él hace una mueca disimulada al ver mi estado.

Cuando llegamos, Nick no está a la vista, por lo que me relajo. Apenas he llegado unos 10 minutos tarde.

No me había fijado en ningún detalle del _Tempore_ , sólo caminé pensativa hasta llegar al mini estudio de grabación. Algo de lo que pude recordar de mi camino hasta acá, fueron lujosos vestíbulos, llenos de carritos de helado, cotufas, algodón de azúcar y golosinas en general, incluso vi un carrito muy llamativo en forma de botella de Coca-Cola, pero mi mente estuvo volando en cualquier lado menos aquí.

El lugar en sí, sólo parece un _**circo**_ en la fachada, con esto de la gran carpa, pero cuando entras, descubres un mundo totalmente diferente. Casi parece un hotel cinco estrellas, sólo haría falta el bar y unas habitaciones. Es fantástico. Ahora entiendo porqué Nick aceptó la publicidad. Sin duda, esto atraerá a la mitad de los habitantes de Los Ángeles.

—Tú debes ser, Isabella Swan —me dice alegremente un chico asiático.

—Bella —le corrijo—. Me temo que me llevas ventaja…

—Oh, Bella, sí, lo siento. Mi nombre es Eric Yorkie. —Me extiende una mano y yo la estrecho, regalándole una de mis sonrisas educadas.

De pronto, una castaña estirada, montada en unos infernales zapatos de taco alto, me mira sonriente desde la pantalla verde que se extiende por el mini estudio.

Me saluda desde su posición y supongo que ya la conozco, pero realmente no la recuerdo. Le devuelvo el saludo, y camino hacia ella, devanándome los sesos en un intento por recordarla.

—¡Hola, Bella! ¡Qué gusto verte! —Saluda efusiva.

¿Es que todos son así aquí?

—¡Hola, nena! Qué bien que estés aquí… —Ella me mira extrañada y se ríe bajito.

—Me temo que no nos han presentado, pero tú pareces conocerme, ¿no? —dice reluciente, orgullosa de sí misma—. En fin, debes dirigirte hacia allá. —Me señala una pequeña puerta que se encuentra detrás de la pantalla verde—. Y el equipo se encargará de guiarte en lo demás.

Hacerme la tonta hubiese sido de más ayuda, al parecer.

Sonrío y asiento, utilizando mi característica evasión. Pronto, llega Nick para salvarme.

—Jessica, necesito que hables con tu jefe y le digas que venga, ya estamos listos —le ordena.

Ella suspira.

—Gracias, Jessica —le digo, y Nick me mira extrañado. Jessica sonríe abiertamente y se va feliz de la vida.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes quién es la asistente del dueño del _**circo**_? —cuestiona, negando con la cabeza.

—Vi algunas funciones —miento con descaro, y me encojo de hombros.

Nick se ríe y me da una palmada en el trasero, indicándome que debo correr a los vestidores.

Allí me hacen sentir _Katniss_ cuando llega al Distrito 12, me despojan de mis jeans, franela y zapatillas deportivas, incluso de mi ropa interior. Me colocan un corsé que me deja sin aire, es de encaje negro y deja muy al descubierto mis senos (que aunque plásticos, son muy bonitos), debajo me colocan unas mallas traslúcidas del mismo material que el corsé y me montan en unas finas zapatillas negras. Mi cabello lo arreglan de la mejor manera en una cola alta, y se encargan de transformar mi rostro cansado, lloroso y ojeroso, en uno de digno de una modelo.

No me sorprendo mucho al ver mi cambio, siempre debo utilizar toneladas de maquillaje para todo. Lo que sí me sorprende es lo provocativa que me veo con esta ropa, debería unirme al _**circo**_.

Cuando salgo, todo el equipo de producción ya se ha instalado. Y me miran boquiabiertos. ¡Bah! Si mis niñas salieron en TV desde el momento que me hice la cirugía. No sé qué les sorprende la verdad. Nick me mira y me guiña un ojo, y tiene en los labios esa sonrisa lasciva suya.

Jessica se me acerca y me muestra un pequeño libreto con lo que vamos a hacer.

Me presentan a Tyler Crowley, un hombre de color, de por lo menos 50 años, quien es el dueño del _**circo**_ y la mayor atracción del mismo. Lo felicito por su eminencia, y él me felicita por la mía, entre risas.

—Gracias por ser la imagen de mi publicidad, he hecho una buena elección.

Yo asiento y me dirijo al centro del mini estudio.

Embry Call, el técnico de producción y montaje, me guía hacia la cuerda floja que pende apenas a unos centímetros del suelo, pero que gracias a la pantalla verde, parecerá que estoy a quizás cuántos metros, además de un escenario totalmente diferente.

Practico el caminar durante varios minutos, y algunas líneas.

—Te engañé —susurra Nick en mi oído, mientras estudio el libreto.

—Sí, maldito bastardo —gruño.

—¿Cómo pondría en riesgo a mi chica favorita?

—Ya vete, el director nos está mirando mal —le insto.

—Nos veremos luego de esto, ¿va?

—De acuerdo, pero estoy muy cansada, Nick.

Él me examina el rostro y bufa.

—Es el niño malcriado de nuevo —afirma y yo le fulmino con la mirada—. Disculpa que no me haya dado cuenta antes… ¡Y no me mires así! Sabes que lo es. —Me apunta con su dedo índice.

—Tú nunca lo entenderás a él, Nicholas.

—Okay. Luego veremos cómo lo solucionamos. Ahora necesito que te enfoques. Regálame unos ceros, nena —me dice bajito.

Cuando termino de grabar, más que agotada, me dirijo con Nick a un bar.

—¿Cuándo piensas ir a Seattle? —inquiere, luego de nuestro segundo vodka.

—El lunes —sentencio.

Nicholas rueda los ojos y pone una mano sobre mi espalda.

—Te voy a extrañar, Bella. —Pone ojos de cachorrito.

—Mi coño no va a extrañar a tu joven amigo —respondo perversamente.

Él me aniquila con su mirada y me estampa un rudo beso en los labios.

Salimos más que ebrios de ése bar, y tenemos sexo rudo en el auto, desprendiéndonos de algunos demonios adquiridos durante esta semana de mierda.

Gimo en voz alta cuando Nick entra y sale de mí, salvajemente, al mismo tiempo que lame mis pezones.

—Con cuidado, por ahí salió una criatura hace 17 años —bromeo.

—¡Harás que me vuelva lánguido con esa imagen! —me gruñe, entre cada embestida.

Me río y luego lo beso, enroscamos nuestras lenguas y ahogamos los gritos de placer en la boca del otro. Luego él cae sobre mí y suspira con cansancio.

—Deberíamos casarnos —sugiere, después de un largo silencio.

Y no es la primera vez que lo hace, siempre que tenemos sexo de este tipo, —sobre todo ebrios—, él intenta pedirme matrimonio, y proponer que huyamos a Las Vegas cuanto antes.

—Me temo que ya estuve en ese terreno y no será agradable, Nick.

Aunque con Sam no pasé malos momentos, sí me aburrí de lo que teníamos. Y por eso decidí empezar una nueva vida en Los Ángeles, al principio, Jake vino conmigo. Esto fue demasiado para Sam, así que, fuimos a la corte y él se quedó con el niño. Yo podría verlo cuando quisiera, pero él viviría con Sam, debido a mi alocada vida.

Creo que nunca tuve oportunidad de quedarme con la custodia de Jacob y mucho menos, con su amor. Por supuesto, él piensa que no luché lo suficiente por quedarme, y puede ser cierto, pero estábamos muy mal económicamente para entonces y yo necesitaba el trabajo que Nick me ofrecía, empecé siendo una simple editora. Ganaba poco pero podía pagar las necesidades de Jake, y aliviar un poco a Sam. Y estoy segura de que mi hijo nunca lo va a entender.

Tomé malas decisiones, pero debía correr riesgos y asumir mi responsabilidad con Jake. Cuando lo tuve, tenía sólo 16 años. Mis padres me echaron de casa, y me tocó trabajar en una panadería, mientras llegaba el parto. Sam trabajaba de mecánico en el negocio de su padre, y así logramos reunir suficiente para Jacob. Ambos nos graduamos de la secundaria y conseguí un trabajo un poco mejor, en una agencia de publicidad, fui secretaria varios meses hasta que mi Jefe decidió pagarme una carrera universitaria, y yo acepté gustosa.

Cuando cumplí 18 años, Sam y yo nos casamos, Jake ya tenía dos años de edad y podía decir "mamá" y "papá", y algunas palabrotas. Sin embargo, los problemas económicos regresaron cuando tuvo que entrar al jardín de niños, y Sam nunca pudo estar en una universidad, pero heredó el negocio de su padre. Yo decidí irme a Los Ángeles cuando cumplí 20, y me llevé a Jake, culminé mi carrera en una universidad local y Jake siguió estudiando el preescolar.

Sam reapareció, reclamándome a mí y a su hijo. Él había sufrido una mejora económica y ya no había nada por lo cual separarnos. Pero, lamentablemente yo me sentía muy apegada a LA y no quería irme. Además, estaba ganando un buen sueldo.

Y todo lo que dije anteriormente, comenzó a suceder.

Desde entonces, sólo veo a Jake cuando mi ajetreada vida me lo permite y fue muy duro para ambos separarnos. Al principio lo visitaba con más frecuencia, y él parecía brillar cuando estábamos juntos, pero a medida que fue creciendo, fue cosechando rencor hacia mí. Me reprochaba muchas cosas, sobre todo, el porqué yo no vivía con él. Y bueno, Sam me pidió distanciarme, ya que, Jake se ponía muy rebelde cada vez que yo iba. Lo llamaba regularmente, pero de un momento a otro no quiso contestar más. Y así fue decayendo la relación.

—¡Bienvenida, Bella! —me saluda Sam desde el umbral de la puerta.

Sonrío con cansancio y arrastro mi maleta hacia adentro.

La casa sigue igual a como la recuerdo. Tal vez con unas mejoras en la fachada, y en los pisos. Quizá por eso han quedado cortos en dinero.

—Se ve muy bien la casa, Sam —le comento. Él me sonríe con gratitud y me da un corto abrazo.

—Sabes que a papá le gustaba así.

Asiento y pregunto inmediatamente por Jacob.

Sam me responde que se encuentra en el jardín trasero, quizá jugando con su celular.

 _Pero lo encuentro sentado en el pasto, mirando fijamente el suelo, y desde lejos observo su agonía. Está llorando indudablemente. Tiene sus piernas pegadas a su pecho y lanza muchas maldiciones._

Me acerco con cautela y me siento a su lado. Él no nota mi presencia, porque suelta un alarido de desconsuelo y se esconde tras sus manos, llorando aún más.

—Papá, vete —exige con voz ronca.

Me aclaro la garganta y él enseguida levanta la mirada.

—Hola, Jacob —murmuro con lágrimas asomándose en mis ojos.

—Hola, Isabella —responde con su usual sequedad, pero un poco más dolido.

Suspiro con pesar, tragándome las lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta con curiosidad, examinándome.

—Nada, mi amor, sólo estoy cansada. ¿Y a ti?

—¿Siquiera te interesa? —inquiere con rabia y se marcha.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Debo decir que me duele la actitud de Jake, primero que nada. Pero ya veremos qué pasa. Estamos conociendo un poco -mucho- de Bella. Los capítulos serán alternados, uno Edward, uno Bella, y así sucesivamente. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a este fic! (Sé que dije que actualizaría los domingos, sí, esos son los días fijos, pero por alguna razón me sobró tiempo y escribí esto ¡En dos días!)._

 _En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y por favor, ¡háganmelo saber! Quienes sepan hacer portadas y quieran regalarme una para este fic, son bienvenidas, escríbanme. (Soy un asco en edición)._

 _ **Les recuerdo que este fic deberá estar terminado para el 1 de julio del presente año, luego de eso iniciarán las votaciones del concurso en el foro Sol de Medianoche. ¡No me abandonen!** _

_Si quieren estar al tanto de todo, únanse a mi grupo de facebook: www . facebook / groups / annbmasenfanfiction /_

 _Besos,_

 _A x._


	3. ¿Yo en televisión?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes._

 _Este fic está participando en el Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

 **Nro. Palabras del Capítulo: 3.107**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Yo en televisión?**

 **.**

 **EDWARD'S POV**

 _Diario de Edward:_

" _Ella me quería y yo la quería. Pero como bien sabíamos, la vida no era justa, ¡para nada lo era! Tenía que resignarme a vivir de esta manera._

— _Te amo, Dylan —musitó, con voz llorosa._

— _Y yo a ti, mi amor —le respondí, abrazándola—. Pase lo que pase, lo único que podrá mantenernos unidos serán estos. —Señalé nuestros corazones y ella sollozó—. Ahora, debo irme._

 _Y la dejé, ahí, bajo la lluvia. Esto era lo mejor para los dos."_

—¡Edward! —vocifera Alice desde la cocina.

Guardo rápidamente mi libreta bajo mi colchón —sí, en el lugar favorito de Alice para husmear— y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

La situación con la que me encuentro es bastante peculiar…

Papá está tratando de besar a mamá, y ésta sostiene una mano sobre su pecho, alejándolo. Luego papá bufa y se jala de los cabellos, frustrado quizá.

Me río y ellos me miran entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Terminaste de escribir, dulzura? —me pregunta mamá con una sonrisa, que papá intenta besar y falla nuevamente.

—Los escritores no ganan mucho, Ed —dice papá rascándose la cabeza—. Espero que tengas mejores aspiraciones.

Mamá lo fulmina con la mirada y él se encoge de hombros.

Ignoro olímpicamente lo que dijo papá.

Quizá es cierto, pero no es como que yo quiera ser escritor como única carrera. De hecho, ¿acaso es una opción? Nadie conoce mis libros. Sólo yo, hasta que llegó mamá a fisgonear donde no debía.

—¿Ahora por qué pelean, chicos? —les pregunto y ellos me miran apenados.

—Es que tu madre no entiende que no me gusta usar corbata —comenta Jasper, mi padre.

Y es que siempre consiguen la manera de discutir, ya sea por algo grande o por algo realmente tonto; como en esta ocasión.

—Vamos a una cena con una mujer famosísima. ¿Me complaces por ésta ocasión? —pide Alice sonriente.

Jasper suspira y echa su cabeza hacia atrás con resignación, subiendo las escaleras a paso lento. Mamá siempre consigue lo que quiere.

—¡Apúrate, cariño, que vamos tarde! —le grita y sólo se escucha el gruñido de mi padre como respuesta.

Me rasco la cabeza y sonrío, no cambiaría a mis padres por nada del mundo.

—Oye… ¿De qué te ríes? —replica mamá y me golpea el brazo.

— _Auch._ —Gimoteo—. Nada, es sólo que los quiero.

—Ay, mi bebé, nosotros te amamos más a ti. —Deja un beso sonoro en mi mejilla.

—Yo no he dicho que los amo —bromeo y ella me vuelve a golpear.

Jasper baja de mejor humor y coge las llaves del coche, sin escuchar las quejas de Alice acerca de la corbata por la que se decidió.

Cuando vamos de camino y mis padres han dejado de discutir, Jake me llama.

Para completar un poco de drama…

— _¿Dónde demonios estás? —_ megrita por el celular _._

—Estoy bien, Jacob. No me pasó nada de camino. —Él maldice miles de veces más. Ruedo los ojos—. Llegamos en cinco minutos, quédate tranquilo, hombre.

Escucho un casi inaudible "Okay" y corta.

—Pobre, Jake… —dice mamá mirando por la ventana.

Jasper le toma la mano y se la aprieta.

—¿Cómo pudo dejar a su niño solito? —cuestiona para nadie en particular, refiriéndose a la madre de Jacob.

Y yo tampoco lo comprendo. A veces puedo pelear con Alice, la mayoría del tiempo quiero huir de casa pero son cosas de adolescentes, no imagino mi vida sin ella, es decir, debe ser duro para Jake. Y su odio o resentimiento hacia su madre está justificado, totalmente. Aunque yo no podría odiar a Alice ni que me dijera directamente que no me quiere. Pero eso ya es irse a los extremos.

—Por lo que sé, fue por trabajo la cuestión —digo, apoyando mi barbilla en el respaldo del asiento de Alice.

—Cuando seas padre, entenderás que por los hijos hay que hacer sacrificios sí, pero siempre habrá algo que te mantenga unido a ellos, sin importar si vives en China y ellos en Chile. Alguna manera encontrarás para tenerlos cerca y no descuidarlos —me explica mamá, calentando un poco mi corazón.

La amo, sip.

—Que es el caso de Jake, se siente abandonado —susurro, comprendiéndolo aún más.

Alice deposita un beso en mi mejilla y me insta a bajarme.

—Es tu amigo, y lo seguiremos apoyando en todo, ¿de acuerdo? —Me recuerda Jasper, palmeándome el hombro.

Ahora siento que odio a esa mujer también.

Por muchos años pensé que Jake era exagerado, que no disfrutaba de todo el dinero que esa mujer le mandaba, en cambio, se quejaba sólo por no tenerla, cuando ella le daba todo. Pero le faltó darle algo muy importante y supongo ahora, que eso fue el amor, cariño y comprensión de una madre.

Sam puede ser muy su padre, y quererlo hasta el fin del mundo, pero el lugar que ocupa una madre en la vida, no puede remplazarlo nadie.

Jake me saluda efusivamente en la entrada y murmura muchos agradecimientos. También abraza cariñosamente a Alice y a Jasper le estrecha la mano con una sonrisa.

—Adelante —indica, llevándonos hasta el jardín trasero de la casa.

Es un lugar envidiable, tiene sus años pero Jacob se desvive por mantenerlo precioso; últimamente ha trabajado para agregarle unas pequeñas mesas y sillas de madera, con sombrilla. Tiene flores de distintos tipos, y está muy bien alumbrado esta noche, supongo que aquí cenaremos. Me siento en una de las sillas de madera y mamá me sigue, Jasper está hablando con Sam mientras enciende la parrilla y Jacob está en la cocina buscando la carne.

—Me parece que la tal Bella hoy tampoco llega —me susurra Alice con enojo.

Yo asiento y le resto importancia al tema, es lo de siempre.

Voy hacia la cocina en busca de mi mejor amigo.

Al entrar no veo a Jake por ningún lado, en cambio me consigo con una mujer castaña de caderas anchas y cintura estrecha, está dándome la espalda mientras corta algunos vegetales sobre la encimera. Está tan concentrada que no me nota.

Mi cabeza hace un clic, y recuerdo que Sam y Jake contrataron a una chica de servicio.

Está de buen ver, a decir verdad. Tiene un trasero digno de meses de gimnasio, y un cabello largo y rizado que le llega poco más debajo de la cintura. ¿Por qué en mi casa no trabaja gente así?

—Jacob, pásame los condimentos —habla, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Busco a Jake con la mirada, pero sigue sin aparecer.

Tiene una voz melodiosa y educada. Uhm…

Me aclaro la garganta y contesto, con mi mejor voz de seducción:

—Disculpa, soy Edward, su mejor amigo.

Ella se voltea de inmediato y me examina con la mirada, recorre todo mi cuerpo y me siento orgulloso de ello.

Pero al ver su rostro, sé que no es la empleada.

Tiene una nariz muy bonita. Su piel es blanquecina, ojos chocolate —como los de Jake— y labios llenos y pintados de un rosa pálido.

Levanta las cejas con sorpresa y yo trago grueso. No lo puedo creer.

Esa expresión sólo me hace confirmar lo innegable.

—Soy Bella, la mamá de tu mejor amigo —se presenta, extendiéndome su mano libre, en la otra sostiene un cuchillo.

Estrecho su mano con dedos temblorosos y ella sonríe, con los dientes más perfectos y blancos que he visto nunca.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —pregunto de golpe, indiscretamente.

Ella se relame los labios y sigue picando los vegetales, negando con la cabeza.

—Eso no se le pregunta nunca a una mujer, señorito —me reprende, pero me guiña un ojo.

Deja los vegetales en una taza y con gracia, camina hacia el refrigerador, tomando los condimentos necesarios.

De frente es aún mejor, tiene unos pechos espectaculares. Y ese vestido blanco ajustado que lleva, hace resaltar todas sus voluptuosas proporciones. Cada parte de su cuerpo te invita al pecado.

 _Mejor dicho, a ti te invita…_

Sacudo la cabeza y me golpeo mentalmente. ¿En qué he estado pensando? ¡Es una mujer mayor! Y lo más importante, es la mamá de mi mejor amigo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Edward? —inquiere, con una ceja arqueada.

Estoy a punto de responder una disculpa pero me doy cuenta de que he estado mirando fijamente un pedazo de carne que está sobre la mesa, donde anteriormente se encontraba Bella.

—Lo siento, me he perdido pensando —murmuro.

Jacob llega con un rostro muy distinto al que tenía cuando me recibió.

 _Si supiera lo que he estado pensado, estaría peor…_

—Hey, tío —me llama—. ¿Vamos por unas cervezas al depósito de papá?

—¿No me presentas a tu amigo, Jake? —Interrumpe Bella, sonriéndonos.

Jacob se rasca la cabeza y cierra los ojos un momento, suspirando en el proceso.

—Descuida, Jacob, ya nos conocimos —le digo secamente, y a la tal Bella le lanzo una mirada de odio. Jake me mira aliviado y lo sigo hasta el sótano.

Es increíble la actitud de esa mujer, tan relajada y feliz, como si Jacob lo fuera. Todos los pensamientos calientes que tuve hacia ella, se han esfumado, y han vuelto los que anteriormente ocupaban mi mente.

Jacob saca un bote de cerveza del gran refrigerador, y dos botellas de vino.

—Escucha, esa mujer que viste ahí, es una actriz de la compasión y el amor. —Jake me toma de los hombros—. Es mi madre, pero sé que muchos la consideran como "Una bomba sexy" y no quiero que te dejes engatusar. ¿Vale? —Asiento, mirando hacia otro lado apenado—. Descuida. Vi la forma cómo la mirabas allá, pero es sólo la primera impresión.

Así que fui lo bastante obvio…

—Gracias por salvarme allá, amigo. Asumo que tampoco es que te agrade mucho, ¿no? —dice sonriendo con amargura y me suelta.

—No sabiendo cómo te has sentido todos estos años —le aseguro. Él no dice nada más y volvemos a la reunión.

Conseguimos un poco de hielo en la cocina, me encargo de verterlo en una caja de metal mientras Jake destapa el vino.

No hay rastros de su madre, gracias al cielo.

—Chicos, aquí están, ya estamos empezando a asar la comida. Necesitamos unas cervezas —comenta Sam, y se dirige a los gabinetes en busca de unos platos.

—Ya las tenemos —responde, Jake, con su habitual desánimo.

Sam lo mira y le revuelve el cabello, asegurándole que todo estará bien.

Tocan el timbre y Jake me pide que abra.

¡No más sorpresas, dios!

—Hola, Edward —saluda Leah y mi mandíbula casi llega al piso.

—Hola, pasa.

Le guío hacia la cocina y Jacob al verla, no está muy sorprendido. Leah lo saluda con un abrazo y los tres, pasamos al jardín.

La escena que veo a continuación me causa escalofríos, Leah besa a Sam en los labios y éste sonríe feliz de la vida. Así que ya es oficial, ellos están juntos.

Sam la presenta a todos, incluso a Bella, quien la desviste con la mirada y le da —a mi parecer— una sonrisa muy falsa.

Leah caracterizada por su bondad, no nota la mirada, y se sienta al lado de Bella. Alice me mira incómoda y Jasper, ignora todo el ambiente tenso y sigue en lo suyo, asando las carnes, al igual que Sam.

Aunque Sam siempre está feliz, podría decir que ahora lo está más, gracias a la llegada de la universitaria.

—¿Ellos están juntos, eh? —le pregunto con discreción a Jacob.

Él sonríe a medias y asiente.

—No es tan malo, Edward. Leah lo ha levantado, incluso a mí —me susurra devuelta—. Es una buena consejera.

Hago un sonido lastimero, medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Has cambiado a tu mejor amigo por tu madrastra. ¡Quién lo diría!

Jake se ríe con ganas y todos voltean a vernos, pero finalmente siguen en lo suyo. A excepción de Bella…

Ella nos mira verdaderamente interesada en lo que decimos, es como si tuviéramos algo que no puede descifrar.

Le miro de regreso, haciéndole saber que estoy percatándome de su mirada; pero aún así, no deja de observarnos, en cambio, me sonríe con esa sonrisita de comercial y le comenta algo a Alice.

Luego de un rato, la comida ya está lista y servida por las mujeres.

—¿Así está bien de carne, Edward? —me pregunta Bella, inclinada hacia mí, dándome una perfecta vista de sus muy-operados pechos.

Balbuceo alguna respuesta tonta, supongo que en negación. Y Jake me mira alzando una ceja, yo me encojo de hombros.

—Cálmate, ¿sí? Es sólo una mujer… —farfulla—. Mañana iremos por unas a la playa.

Suspiro y acepto. La verdad es que lo necesito, tantos meses sin hacerlo, me están descontrolando. Y que Jacob sepa la atracción sexual que he sentido esta noche por su odiada madre, no me agrada en lo absoluto.

—¿Ella se va mañana?

—¿Tú qué crees? —responde con sarcasmo.

Y yo dejo el tema.

Comemos en silencio, Jake lanzándome miradas para vigilar que no me salga de control, Bella atenta a lo que hacemos y decimos, y mis padres bromeando entre sí. Por otro lado, Sam y Leah están en su mundo de fantasía, apenas nos notan, se han dedicado a cuchillear —muy de mal gusto— y a no quitarse las manos de encima.

Por lo menos no hay nada fuera de lo normal.

—Permiso —se excusa Jacob, una vez que ha terminado de comer. Al parecer han tocado el timbre.

Para mi sorpresa, llega acompañado de un hombre alto de cabello rizado y muy rubio.

De inmediato evalúo su decaída expresión, y estoy seguro de que ése tipo tiene que ver con su madre.

—¡Nick! —exclama Bella, levantándose y abrazando al tipo desconocido.

Lo presenta a todos nosotros como su Jefe en Los Ángeles. Está claro que Jake y Sam ya lo conocen porque se dan un apretón de manos, y un saludo cortés.

—Mucho gusto, señor. —Le tiendo la mano y él la acepta con fuerza, agitándome la mía.

—¿Tú eres?

—Edward, el mejor amigo de Jake —contesta Bella con un brillo en los ojos, brillo inexplicable para mí.

Confundido suelto la mano de Nick y él me sonríe, con el mismo brillo que Bella.

—¿Tú eres su madre, y tú su padre? —les pregunta a Alice y a Jasper, señalándolos a ambos.

—Afortunadamente —dice Jasper con orgullo.

—¡Es perfecto para la campaña, Nick! —exclama Bella con una gran sonrisa.

¿Campaña?

Sigo confundido con todo esto, así que me limito a aclararme la garganta y pedir una explicación.

—Verás, estábamos buscando a un chico como tú para una campaña publicitaria del canal… —Resume Nick—. ¿Has hecho modelaje o actuación anteriormente?

Niego, con sorpresa. ¿Yo en televisión?

Miro a Jake y él baja la cabeza y bufa. Me gesticula un "Ni lo pienses" y yo le respondo "Mierda, no", así que asiente aliviado.

Alice suelta una carcajada y Jasper está sumamente serio, esto es un nivel de homosexualidad muy alto para él.

—Él sólo escribe, uh-huh. —Se limita a contestar, entre risas.

Sam y Leah levantan la mirada sorprendidos. Jake no tanto, ya algo sabía sobre mis escritos. Nick hace una mueca de desagrado y Bella lo mira con ojos suplicantes.

—Tengo unos contactos en editoriales, si te interesa —propone Nick. Yo lo rechazo con cortesía y él me sonríe.

—Podríamos entrenarlo —sugiere Bella.

¡Cuál es tu empeño conmigo, mujer!

—Podríamos… —Nick se coloca una mano en los labios, meditándolo.

Este tipo no me agrada ni una pisca.

—¡De ninguna jodida manera! —vocifera mi padre, rojo de la ira.

Alice lo toma del brazo calmándolo, pero él se suelta.

—¡Mi hijo no será ningún modelo de mierda! ¿Estamos? —le dice directamente a Nick, éste frunce el ceño.

—Cálmense. —Sam interrumpe.

Yo me posiciono a un lado de Jasper y le pido que nos vayamos.

Mi padre se despide de Sam únicamente y sale hecho una furia. Mamá se disculpa de todos los presentes, y se despide, siguiendo a Jasper.

Miro a Jacob que se soba repetidas veces las sienes, tratando de relajarse.

—Bro, yo en verdad lo siento…

—¡No tienes ni puta idea de cuánto siento yo que ésta gente haya venido hoy! ¡Y no me refiero ni a tus padres, ni a Leah! —grita, y todos voltean a mirarlo.

Bella está al borde de las lágrimas y se acerca, pidiéndole disculpas.

—¡No quiero tus malditas disculpas, mamá! ¡Vete! ¡Y no vuelvas jamás! —exclama entre sollozos, me da una palmada en la espalda y se larga a su habitación.

Sam se me acerca y me pide que me vaya con mis papás, que él lo resolverá.

De cualquier manera, no querría acercarme a Jake en estos momentos.

Nick luce divertido con todo este asunto, mientras toma una taza de café. Parece saborear la pelea y disfrutarla. ¡Qué maldito!

Leah me toma del brazo y me saca de allí. No puedo articular palabra.

He quedado en shock de ver a mi mejor amigo de esa manera, de ver la reacción de mi padre y el ver a Bella llorando con tanta sinceridad. ¡Es una locura! Parece que muchas cosas sucedieron en un minuto.

Supongo que porque no es el tema favorito de mi padre, ya muchos me han querido contratar para esto de la televisión, y él se ha negado rotundamente. Por otro lado, Jacob estuvo bajo mucha presión y esto, fue la gota que derramó el vaso de agua.

—Apuntaré tu número por si te interesa —me dice Nick cuando estoy saliendo, y respiro profundo, tratando de no devolverme y arrancarle la cabeza a ese hombre.

Bella está en la cocina llorando, Leah me deja allí y se dirige a la habitación de Jake junto a Sam.

—Él no me quiere ver más… —susurra Bella, apenas si la escucho.

—Sería lo mejor para ambos —escupo con sequedad.

Ella se me acerca con tristeza, yo la miro apenado por haber soltado ese comentario tan hostil y hace algo que me deja de piedra unos minutos, deja un cálido beso en mi mejilla y se despide con un "Hasta pronto", encendiendo un cigarrillo y saliendo al jardín nuevamente.

Yo hago mi camino hacia la salida, me monto en el coche robóticamente y para entonces, ya mi padre está más calmado.

—Vendremos pronto a ofrecer unas disculpas —le ordena Alice.

Él asiente de acuerdo y nos vamos a nuestra casa.

Cuando me ducho, y me acuesto finalmente, un mensaje en mi móvil llama mi atención.

" **Piensa lo de la campaña, Edward.**

 **Bella."**

Confundido porque tiene mi número, le respondo:

" **No cuentes con ello, Bella.**

 **Edward."**

Enciendo la televisión y una figura muy bonita y sexy aparece en la pantalla, es un comercial de un circo…

Protagonizado por la mamá de mi mejor amigo.

¡Mierda, no!

 **N/A: Gracias a todas por sus reviews, fav's, y por seguir la historia. ¡Me encanta leerlas!**

 **Así que las cosas aquí se están poniendo tétricas, ¿eh? ¿Qué piensan acerca de la reacción de Edward al conocer a Bella? ¿Y la de Jake? ¿Muy exagerada o justa?**

 **Les recuerdo que éste fic está participando del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro Sol de Medianoche, por lo que deberá estar terminado para el 1 de julio del presente año, si llega a gustarles, les pasaré toda la información de las votaciones por el grupo y por acá.**

 **Únanse ¡por favor! Yo también quiero conocer de ustedes...**

 **Link: groups/annbmasenfanfiction/**

 **Nos leemos prontito,**

 **A x.**


	4. Le disgusta que te marches

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes._

 _Este fic está participando en el Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

 **Nro. Palabras del Capítulo: 4,499** **.**

 **Sentimiento negativo: Odio.**

 **Capítulo 4: Le disgusta que te marches.**

 **.**

 **BELLA'S POV**

No sé si la vida trae consigo muchas casualidades o si uno mismo labra las situaciones en consecuencia de sus acciones. Para mí la más acertada, parece ser la segunda opción. Y estoy segura de ello. Después de un tiempo, ya no vale la pena arrepentirse de nada, Jake me va a seguir odiando, haga lo que haga. Y creo que será mejor que deje de intentar "hacer algo" con respecto a su actitud para conmigo, ya que, tal parece que lo que hago es empeorar la situación.

Un aroma muy dulzón y conocido se abre paso en mis fosas nasales.

Sí. Es el aroma de mi antigua vida. Era tan feliz y yo malditamente no lo sabía. Con todas las pobrezas, con todas las peleas, incluso con toda la inexperiencia de ser madre y ser una buena esposa a la vez.

He vencido cada reto que la vida me ha puesto, pero con respecto a esos dos papeles fundamentales en la vida de una mujer —según la sociedad— he fracasado de manera nefasta. Y Jacob siempre ha hecho todo lo posible por recordármelo. Pero él no tiene ni una pizca de culpa de tener una mamá tan idiota y estúpida, y mucho menos de recordarme que lo soy. De hecho, no lo hace con intención, sólo es algo que puede notarse hasta mirando desde el cielo.

Suelto un par de lágrimas, mojando la almohada. Almohada que presenció esas etapas felices de mi vida, aquí dormí con Sam durante un tiempo. Habíamos decidido dejarle la habitación más grande al bebé y sólo quedaba ésta. Supongo que luego Sam construyó esa otra habitación en la que duerme ahora, y ésta sólo la utilizo yo cuando me quedo aquí.

Sam no ha movido nada en absoluto, está decorada tal como la dejé. Las sábanas huelen a limpio pero son las sábanas viejas que me traje de casa de mis padres cuando me echaron y están intactas. ¿Qué pensarían mis padres de mí al verme en televisión? ¿Se alegrarían porque hice algo con mi vida? ¿O se decepcionarían al saber que no le di a mi hijo la madre que necesitaba? Bueno, no es que ellos pudieran reprocharme mucho… Me dejaron sola cuando más los necesité. Y me devastó en un principio, pero luego lo superé. O eso creo.

Y así ha de sentirse Jake un día respecto a mí. Me va a superar y ya no seré más su mamá para él. Seré sólo un recuerdo, y cuando le pregunten por mí, dirá que morí. Justo como yo lo hago con mis padres.

Comienzo a sollozar y me lamento, lamento haber hecho las cosas tan mal. Al calmarme, noto que la puerta de la habitación está entreabierta y una figura alta se asoma.

Jake.

—Sam quiere que bajes a desayunar —me informa, con medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación.

Yo asiento, pero la voz no me sale para responder. Él frunce el ceño y al ver mi aspecto —seguramente demacrado— rueda los ojos. Cierra la puerta detrás de sí, y se acerca a la cama.

Permanece un rato en silencio sólo observándome, y más lágrimas brotan de mis ojos.

Suspira y se sienta a mi lado.

—No fue tu culpa lo de ayer.

—Si lo fue. —Consigo responder.

Jake se ríe amargamente.

—Jasper puede ser muy histérico a veces, Bella. —Tal vez, un poco, pienso—. Escucha, lamento haberme puesto así…

—Jake, no, tú tienes… —Le interrumpo.

—Déjame terminar. —Es su turno de interrumpirme—. Puedes seguir viniendo siempre que quieras, no tienes porqué desaparecer, ¿vale?

Y eso enciende un poco mi mirada, él lo nota.

—No esperes que te reciba con los brazos abiertos —sentencia. Y se marcha, dejándome esperanzada. Después de todo, podríamos tener arreglo.

Trato de recomponerme lo mejor que puedo. Me doy una ducha, me cepillo los dientes, lavo mi cara repetidas veces y cojo un vestido holgado junto con una chaqueta de mezclilla y unas sandalias bajas. Dejo mi cabello suelto y practico mi mejor sonrisa.

Luego de la charla con Jake, me siento de ánimos para empezar a mejorar nuestra relación y dejar de ser la perra que he sido siempre. Un cambio repentino, tomando en cuenta mis anteriores pensamientos, pero ese niño logra que yo pueda ser mejor persona y quizá si me quedo un tiempo más de lo habitual, las cosas mejorarían.

Si es que eso se puede de un minuto a otro…

La cocina está solitaria, Jake seguro fue a la escuela y Sam debe estar trabajando. Cojo el desayuno que me han dejado en el horno y un zumo de naranja del refrigerador. Es todo tan parecido a cuando vivía aquí que tengo ganas de echarme a llorar de nuevo.

Decido hacer unas llamadas y otras diligencias mientras espero a que los chicos lleguen a almorzar. Primero rento un auto, no puedo depender de Sam para ir a cualquier lado. Segundo, llamo a Nick y por lo que hablamos, está cabreado por unos asuntos en L.A., por lo cual, debe regresar allá. Cosa que es mejor para mí, así no tendré presión diaria para marcharme. Y tercero, voy de compras, esto al percatarme de lo vacía que está la alacena.

Compro alimentos no perecederos que puedan durarles un mes al menos, así no se quejarán si "sobra" comida de la que yo compré mientras estuve. Busco en mi móvil algunas recetas para el almuerzo de hoy, y me topo con los mensajes que intercambié con Edward ayer.

Y es cuando me permito pensar en ese muchacho.

Siempre me han atraído los chicos menores que yo, es algo que no puedo controlar. De alguna manera u otra, termino saliendo con un adolescente o un hombre de veinte y pocos. Es extraño. Pero así me sucede.

Claro está que esta preferencia se desarrolló después de dejar a Sam, y él sólo sabe de Nicholas Carlisle como el adulto menor con el que salgo, pero no sabe de los tantos adolescentes con los que he tenido aventuras sexuales. Haciendo cosas inimaginablemente placenteras. Parece que los adolescentes tienen más energía para estas cosas, y están dispuestos a aprender y probar nuevas maneras de tener sexo.

Mentiría si no aceptara que he hecho más posiciones del kamasutra de las que me gustaría revelar. Y también sería una mentirosa si negara que he practicado el sadomasoquismo, y aunque no es mi favorito, tiene sus ventajas.

En fin, tantas cosas que una aprende cuando los chicos quieren probar cosas nuevas…

Edward me parece el chico perfecto. Tanto para la publicidad ésa en la que Nick lo quiere involucrar, como para probar sexo sucio.

Tiene esa actitud despreocupada y a la vez enfadada, orgullosa y sexy que tanto me atrae en un hombre. Podría incluso decir que no tiene pinta de adolescente. Estoy segura de que ha pisado otros terrenos. Sólo con ver la manera en que me miraba ayer, supe que me quería follar ahí mismo, sin importarle nada.

Y así me sentí yo.

Cuando lo vi, fue como si algo en mí se encendiera. De inmediato quise meter mis manos en ese cabello desordenado y precioso; quise pasar mi lengua por ese pecho ancho y algo fornido, pero lo que más deseé fue escuchar sus jadeos en mi oído mientras lo tenía dentro de mí.

Sip, puede sonar enfermo, hasta para mí. Pero también imaginé sus manos en mis mejillas, bajando por mis hombros y luego, tímidamente, tomando mis pechos y acariciándolos, mientras tenía esa verde mirada en mis ojos. Poco a poco, lo vi acercándose a mí y reclamando mis labios, jugando con mi lengua para introducirse en mí con lentitud, cumpliendo cada uno de mis deseos.

Edward parecía el amante perfecto en ese momento que lo vi. De sus ojos brotaban llamas de deseo hacia mí.

Y el hecho de que sea el mejor amigo de mi hijo sólo lo hace más excitante.

Un balde de agua fría me cae cuando me percato de que si intento algo con él y Jake se entera —que se enteraría— no volvería a hablarme nunca más.

En mi mente se refleja esa mirada de desdén suya, y sacudo la cabeza.

Es una mala idea seducir a Edward. Por lo menos ahora, que la relación con Jacob va en picada.

Es una lástima, ya estaba ardiendo por dentro de sólo pensar en las manos de Edward sobre mí, tan tímido, dulce, juvenil y a la vez, salvaje y condenadamente sexy.

Manejo de camino a casa, y suspiro. No puedo dejarme llevar por lo que yo quiero, si no por lo que Jacob necesita. Y por lo que vi el día de la cena, no le puedo robar a su amigo, parece ser su único soporte después de Sam.

Ah, y está la tal Leah… Debo moverme rápido, o más personas le harán ver que no me necesita.

Aunque pensándolo bien, Leah es bastante menor que Sam y no veo a Jake reprochándole nada.

Me golpeo la frente con disgusto. ¡Es Sam! ¡No es Bella, la maldita mamá que lo dejó solo!

Saco como puedo a Edward de mi cabeza e incluso borro su número de mi móvil. Si Nick lo quiere, que se contacte con él. No me puedo permitir esa tentación de proponerle dios sabe qué cosas y que él, seguramente, aceptará.

Vamos, es un adolescente hormonal. Y yo no es que sea fea, ni que esté en mala forma. Mi cuerpo y mi rostro es el producto que vendo, y siempre debe estar en óptimas condiciones. (Esto lo aprendí de Nick, claro está).

De nuevo trato de olvidarlo, porque de nada me servirá suponer que Edward me desea y que a lo mejor, aceptaría algún encuentro sexual conmigo.

Llego a casa, y descubro que no tengo llaves para entrar. ¡Simplemente genial!

— _¿Bella? ¿Sucede algo?_ —pregunta Sam preocupado desde la otra línea.

—Sí, salí a hacer unas compras y no tengo llaves… —susurro apenada.

Sam se ríe.

— _Ve a buscar a Jake al colegio, él tiene llaves. Dile que no pude ir por él porque estoy… eh…_ —titubea—, _muy ocupado. Sí. Eso._ —Yo me río internamente. Sam y sus planes para unirnos—. _Llegaré tarde para almorzar, ¿podrías comprar algo para él?_

—Seguro, ya lo tengo resuelto, Sam. Te dejaré un plato de lasaña en el horno, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Oh_ … —Se queda unos segundos en silencio—. _Hace tiempo que no_ _comía_ … —Reflexiona—. _Gracias, Bella. Nos vemos luego._ —Se despide.

Corto la llamada y sonrío. Sam puede ser muy nostálgico a veces, sobre todo respecto a mí.

Dejo las bolsas en la parte trasera de la casa, lo más escondidas que puedo y enciendo el coche rentado. Suerte que aún recuerdo en dónde estudia Jake. Son tantas cosas las que me he perdido.

—Hey, Jake —lo saludo, mientras pasa a mi lado sin mirarme.

—¿Por qué has venido tú y no mi padre? —pregunta cortante.

Yo trato de no borrar mi sonrisa y contesto:

—Estaba ocupado en el trabajo, ya sabes cómo es…

Jacob bufa y se monta en el coche a regañadientes.

Cuando estoy a punto de arrancar, alguien golpea la ventanilla de mi hijo.

Edward.

—Jacob, mamá y papá… —Me mira con confusión y luego a Jake, éste se encoge de hombros y le insta a proseguir—. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedo almorzar en tu casa? Ya sabes, ellos salieron hoy…

—Claro, ya veré qué preparo, Ed —le responde sin dudar, ni siquiera me mira para saber si estoy de acuerdo o si tengo algo que opinar.

¡Tonterías! No significas una autoridad para él, Bella.

Edward lanza un silbido al ver el coche con detenimiento y a continuación se monta en él, fascinado.

Yo le sonrío por el retrovisor y él me devuelve una sonrisa incómoda.

—¿Dónde están tus padres, Edward? —le cuestiono amablemente, sólo para llenar el espacio de tensión. Hay mucho recorrido del instituto a la casa.

Jacob me mira alzando una ceja y niega con la cabeza, perdiendo su vista en la ventanilla.

Edward suspira.

—Todos los lunes tienen consulta con el psicólogo —responde en voz baja—, terapia de pareja, ya sabes.

Jake se carcajea y lo mira.

—¿Por qué a ti no te llevan?

Edward se rasca la barbilla y se encoge en el asiento.

—Siempre digo que tengo que ir a casa de Jake a estudiar.

Me río, y hasta Jacob lo hace, seguido de Edward.

El resto del camino sólo me ocupo en escuchar lo que comentan los chicos. Al parecer Jake quedó dentro de los jugadores de fútbol americano, pero Edward fue elegido como quarterback, y esto lo entristeció un poco en primera instancia pero lo superó una vez que se dio cuenta de la responsabilidad que acarreaba ese título.

Edward está fastidiado de todos los deberes que tiene que cumplir para mantenerse como quarterback hasta el final de temporada, incluyendo deberes escolares. Y Jake lo fastidia aún más porque siendo jugador, sólo debes asistir a prácticas y no faltar a clases, lo de las notas finales, sobra.

Pienso que Edward exagera las cosas sólo para hacer sentir mejor a Jake, y eso sólo lo hace más atractivo para mí.

Cuando nos detenemos en la casa, ambos se bajan dándose manotazos en la nuca y bromeando. Es algo lindo de ver.

Sobre todo a Edward, en esos pantalones ajustados y esa camisa de mezclilla que le queda de muerte. Lleva el cabello más desordenado de lo habitual, y con esta luz, se le ve un brillo más bonito.

Me muerdo el labio al pensar en mis manos entrelazadas dentro de ese cabello, o mis manos subiendo debajo de esa camisa, o mis manos en cualquier parte de él. Lamiéndolo, besándolo, acariciándolo, haciéndolo parte de mí. Es simplemente algo excitante.

Sacudo la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de mi mente. (Algo que he hecho muy habitual el día de hoy).

Jake abre la puerta y Edward me invita a pasar primero que él.

—Bonito coche —me susurra, cuando paso a su lado.

—¿Lo quieres probar? —le respondo, tendiéndole las llaves. Él abre los ojos desmesuradamente y me río—. Tranquilo, es rentado. Anda. Pruébalo.

Eso me daría unos minutos para preparar la lasaña con tranquilidad.

Jacob lo observa y niega, pero Edward coge las llaves y se lo lleva a rastras.

Antes de cerrar la puerta me da una sonrisa tímida y me guiña el ojo.

¡Por dios, Bella, contrólate!

Para disipar las hormonas, me embarco en la cocina. Bien, esto no es tan difícil, preparé mucha lasaña cuando vivía con Sam pero digamos que he perdido la práctica, no me extrañaría si me faltara algún ingrediente. Pero ni modo.

Cojo una bandeja, los macarrones hervidos, la salsa que compré previamente preparada y en la sartén comienzo a cocinar la carne, agregándole unas verduras pequeñas cortadas en trocitos y sus respectivos condimentos.

Cuando está lista la carne, comienzo a armar la lasaña en la bandeja. Gracias a mi buen humor, decido inventar algo, así que le agrego unas telas de jamón y queso entre la carne y el macarrón. ¡Parece que no he olvidado nada!

Le añado la salsa y espolvoreo el queso rallado sobre la última capa, finalmente, lo llevo al horno durante unos minutos.

Estoy sorprendida conmigo misma. Hacía mucho que no cocinaba algo más que sándwich o ensaladas. Se siente bien estar en casa, (aunque no sea mi casa) porque esto es lo único que recuerdo con calidez, amor y fraternidad. Jamás podría pensar en mi vida multimillonaria con mis padres como un hogar seguro y feliz.

Mientras estoy absorta en mis pensamientos, escucho a lo lejos unas carcajadas, seguido de ello, Jacob y Edward entran en la casa.

—¡Sam está cocinando lasaña, bro! —exclama Jake con un tono feliz.

—Muero por probar esa dichosa lasaña… —le comenta Edward.

—Sí, hace años que no la prepara. —Suspira.

Ambos entran en la cocina haciendo una mueca de agrado con respecto al olor.

—Oh, Bella. —Yo le miro alzando una ceja y Jacob gruñe—. Mamá, ¿dónde está Sam?

—No ha llegado —respondo, mirándome las uñas como si fuera lo más entretenido de ver.

Por el rabillo del ojo noto que Edward nos observa algo divertido y a la vez abrumado.

—¿Estás cocinando? —cuestiona sorprendido.

—Todas las mamás saben cocinar, Jake —le reprocha Edward.

Y yo le sonrío en agradecimiento.

Jacob se rinde y se sienta en la mesa del comedor, Edward hace lo mismo.

Reviso el horno y ya está lista la comida. Tan dorada como le recuerdo y el olor es exquisito.

Le sirvo a cada uno una porción considerablemente grande, y se les hace agua la boca al ver el plato. Saco unos refrescos de la nevera y se los pongo en frente. Por alguna razón no han comenzado a comer y supongo que es porque yo no me he sentado.

Sam sí que educó a este chico.

Pero aunque no hayan comenzado a comer, sigo notando a Jake incómodo con mi presencia…

—Chicos, buen provecho, yo estaré arriba.

—Puedes comer aquí —farfulla Jacob, casi con disgusto.

Niego y Edward engulle el primer bocado, resignado. Jacob se pasa las manos una y otra vez por su cabellera y me mira, calculando cada movimiento.

Sin dejar que su mirada me intimide, cojo una pequeña porción en un plato, un vaso con agua y subo las escaleras, informándole que si Sam llega, le sirva su pedazo de lasaña que se encuentra en el horno. Jacob sólo responde un "Okay" y finalmente, se dispone a comer.

Engullo lo que puedo del plato, pero no tengo mucha hambre. Mis ánimos son una montaña rusa, quizá por hacerme ilusiones con Jacob y que luego él venga y las pise. Pero no me puedo quejar, así le jugué yo en repetidas ocasiones. Aunque muchas cosas se me salieron de las manos y otras las hice inconscientemente, debí haber actuado desde antes. Desde antes que se formara todo ese dolor y rencor en él.

Sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormida un buen rato, con el plato medio vacío de lasaña a mi lado.

El timbre de mi móvil me despierta.

—¿Uh? —contesto, con voz ronca.

— _¿Cuándo piensas regresar?_ —me habla Nick, atropelladamente.

—No lo sé, Nick. En verdad necesito unos días más. —Y es cierto, el cansancio me tumba cuando dejo de trabajar después de tantos meses sin descanso.

Nick bufa y casi puedo verle rodar los ojos.

— _Ese malcriado no te va a querer ni que te quedes un siglo allí. Vente de una buena maldita vez, joder_ —exige, exasperado.

—Te he dicho que no lo llames así —le advierto—, y pues, estaría dispuesta a quedarme dos, si pudiera vivir todo ese tiempo. —Le corto.

Él vuelve a llamarme pero no le contesto, no quiero discutir con él ahora.

Sam me mira apenado desde la puerta, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

—Disculpa, no quise…

—Está todo bien —le aseguro.

—¿Era tu jefe?

—Sí. —Él asiente y pasa, sentándose en la cama—. Quiere que regrese.

—¿Te vas ya? —pregunta con desilusión.

Me froto la cara con mis manos repetidas veces y grito dentro de éstas, por lo que casi no se escucha.

Sam se ríe de mí y me acaricia el cabello, calmándome.

—No quiero. Quiero quedarme aquí con Jacob.

—Por mí no hay problema, Bella. No si me cocinas más seguido esa lasaña, ¡esta de muerte! —Me alienta.

—¿Y Jacob? ¿Qué diría él?

—Sé que parece que te odia, pero no es así. A él no le disgusta _tanto_ que estés aquí.

—Eso es porque a ti no te habla mal —reprocho, como una niña.

Sam me mira con dulzura y suspira.

—Lo que en verdad le disgusta es que te marches —suelta, y recogiendo el plato con los restos de lasaña, sale de la habitación.

Más tarde, en la cena, preparo mis famosos sándwiches de pollo, lechuga, tomate y salsa tártara. Sí. Muy convencionales. Pero me encanta cenar con ellos.

Y parece que a Jake también le agradan, porque se los come en un santiamén.

Sam también los come rápidamente y decido preparar uno más para cada uno.

Yo apenas pude probar el que me comí. Estos días no me ha dado mucha hambre que digamos y las náuseas no me abandonan.

—Gracias, Bella, no tenías que molestarte —me dice Sam, tomando los dos platos con los sándwiches.

—No es problema —contesto con una media sonrisa.

Miro a Jake y él sólo se dedica a comer. No ha cruzado palabra conmigo desde el almuerzo, y no esperaría más de él.

—Sigues teniendo tu toque para cocinar —comenta, sorprendiéndome.

Mi corazón palpita con felicidad en mi pecho. Es algo bueno de oír de su parte. Ya, ya. Sé que no es mucho, pero viniendo de Jake que las últimas veces que hemos estado juntos sólo se dedica a reprocharme cosas y a pelear, ¡es demasiado!

Sam me guiña un ojo y sigue comiendo. Yo decido no responder, sólo acaricio su espalda con cariño y me marcho a darme un baño. Debo darle su espacio, permitirle que vuelva a confiar en mí por sí solo. Sin prometerle nada. Sólo con acciones. Al menos eso me aconsejó Sam.

Tomo una ducha rápida, y cuando estoy cepillando mis dientes, unas fuertes arcadas me atacan y vomito todo lo que comí durante el día. Es algo doloroso esto de vomitar. No lo hacía desde que…

¡Mierda, no! ¡Yo me he estado cuidando con Nicholas, maldita sea!

No, es que es imposible. Con el DIU y las pastillas anticonceptivas me dijeron que la probabilidad era de apenas 1%.

Debe ser un resfriado por el cambio de ciudad. Sí. Ha de ser eso. Pero, ¿y el vómito? ¿Y la falta de apetito?

Salgo mareada del baño y me visto como puedo. Estoy muy débil.

Lo mejor sería que fuera a un hospital y despejar mis dudas ahora mismo, pero creo que no podría manejar en este estado. Sería suicida.

Me recuesto y cierro los ojos, respirando profundamente. Calmando toda la angustia y el desasosiego que me embarga.

Escucho a alguien entrar a la habitación.

—Bell… Mamá, ¿podrías llevarme a casa de Edward? Ha surgido una reunión de chicos y papá está muy cansado para llevarme… —me pide Jake.

¡Dios mío, ahora no! La cabeza me va a estallar.

Abro los ojos y Jacob me mira espantado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, acercándose a mí.

—Seguro, cariño. Yo te llevo —acepto, contra todo pronóstico.

Él duda unos minutos pero luego se encoge de hombros y sale dando un portazo.

Busco las llaves y bajo con lentitud las escaleras, en verdad me siento fatal. Parece que el haber vomitado sólo empeoró las cosas para mí.

Suerte que Sam no está cerca porque si no, ya me habría mandado a dormir.

Quito los seguros del coche y Jake viene corriendo a montarse, está feliz por alguna razón, ni siquiera se inmuta de lo mal que me encuentro ahora. Y bueno, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? También pudo estar enfermo mientras yo no estuve, y nunca me di cuenta.

Manejo a una velocidad alta, esquivando a otros coches y apenas deteniéndome en los semáforos. Necesito dejar a Jacob rápido para ir al hospital, algo no está bien conmigo definitivamente.

Jake me va guiando por las calles y finalmente me señala la casa donde vive Edward.

Aliviada por haberlo traído sano y salvo, me estaciono.

—Te ves fatal —asegura, detallándome.

—Lo sé, iré ahora mismo al hospital —respondo casi sin voz.

Él me mira preocupado y me hace bajarme del coche.

—Alice tiene algunos equipos médicos allí, estoy seguro de que ella podría ayudarte —me propone y yo asiento sin remedio, de cualquier manera ya no podía manejar ni un metro más.

En la entrada, nos recibe Edward sonriente, pero al ver mi aspecto hace una mueca. Y es lo último que alcanzo a ver, porque me desmayo…

Al despertar estoy en una habitación color marrón, en un sillón grande y cómodo.

Alice está a mi lado y me examina con la mirada.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Y la verdad es que no lo sé. Así que intento levantarme pero el mareo regresa y las náuseas también. Alice lo nota y me recuesta de nuevo.

—Tienes la tensión arterial un poco baja, Bella. Mañana por la mañana deberías hacerte unos exámenes de rutina. ¿Cuándo fue tu último período menstrual?

Hago un conteo mental y suspiro.

—Estoy retrasada un par de semanas, tal vez.

Pero me ha pasado antes y no ha sido nada.

Ella se asombra y luego me sonríe con calidez.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. Ya mandé a los chicos por unas medicinas para calmar el mareo y el vómito.

—¿Vomité? —pregunto asustada.

—Sí. Edward te trajo en brazos hasta acá. —Uhmmm—. Y cuando te acostó, vomitaste aún inconsciente.

Hago una mueca de desagrado y me disculpo con ella.

—Tranquila, soy enfermera.

Edward entra con una bolsa y Alice me sonríe.

—Voy por agua, anda dándole las que te dije —le ordena Alice a su hijo.

Él se acerca hasta mí y sin decir palabra, me tiende las medicinas y yo las trago con dificultad.

—¿Y Jacob?

—Está afuera, dice que no le gustan estas cosas. —Se burla.

—Igual que su padre —susurro con nostalgia, recordando el momento del parto de Jacob en el que Sam no pudo participar porque se desmayó justo antes de entrar a la sala.

Alice entra con un vaso de agua y me lo hace tomar entero. Después me deja al cuidado de su hijo alegando que tiene a muchas personas que atender afuera.

Observo a Edward que me mira con una sonrisa.

Pero una sonrisa grande y misteriosa.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —responde, quitando la mirada avergonzado.

Yo me armo de valor, y le cojo la mano. Él me mira nuevamente sin comprender, sus ojos van de los míos a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Gracias por todo —murmuro, tragando saliva.

La tensión que se extiende entre nosotros es palpable. Es como si en cualquier momento yo fuera a saltar sobre él y tener sexo salvaje.

—¿Tú también lo sientes? —inquiere, apretando mi mano.

Y sé a lo que se refiere.

—Un poco, sí.

—Deberíamos salir y acabar con esto, Bella —dice y me suelta la mano, levantándose.

Y yo me hago la desentendida. No quiero acabar ni empezar nada con respecto a él. Eso traería muchos conflictos. Pero no se lo digo.

—A lo que me refiero es, tú y yo. Maldita sea. —Gruñe—. Estoy a punto de saltar sobre ti y besarte. ¡No aguanto más! —exclama enfadado, seguramente consigo mismo—. Por dios, eres la mamá de mi mejor amigo y te deseo más que a cualquier chica.

Interiormente sonrío. Él siente lo mismo que yo.

Pero es un lujo que no nos podemos permitir.

¿O sí?

Él me mira buscando respuestas, y se acerca sigilosamente a mi rostro, cuando está a centímetros de mis labios, lo detengo con suavidad.

—No, Edward, yo no siento _eso_ por ti —miento.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Uy, uy. Un capítulo bastante revelador, ¿o no? ¿Creen que Bella caerá ante los encantos de Edward? ¿O mantendrá la coraza por Jake? Déjenme aquí sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia, comentar y alentarme a seguir. Las quiero.**

 **Les recuerdo que este fic está participando en el Reto Anual: "Te proponemos un longfic" del Foro Sol de Medianoche. Para el 1 de julio del 2016 estará terminado y próximamente serán las votaciones. Estén pendientes, si les gusta esto (:**

 **Únanse a mi grupo de facebook: groups/annbmasenfanfiction/**

 **Nos leemos pronto, besos,**

 **A.**

 **(Adriana Molina y Cary: Gracias por comentarme, no tienen cuenta pero por aquí le respondo jiji. Un abrazo).**


	5. La Isla

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes._

 _Este fic está participando en el Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

 **Nro. Palabras del Capítulo: 3,357**

 **Palabra sorteada utilizada: Isla.**

 _ **Lean la nota de autor.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 5: La Isla**

* * *

 **EDWARD'S POV**

La semana se había hecho algo pesada y contando los entrenamientos por las tardes, peor aún.

El martes por la mañana fue fatigoso, tanta matemática, física, biología y lenguas, me tenían al borde. Sólo me calmó el hecho de que Jake estaba inusualmente feliz, por alguna razón.

Después de lo pasado el día anterior me pareció hasta de mal gusto tanta felicidad.

—¡Sería genial un hermanito! —me comentó sonriente.

Hice una mueca en respuesta, y no respondí.

Me desagrada, no sé hasta qué punto, el pensar en Bella embarazada. Me da escalofríos. Y no lo entiendo.

Es decir, yo estoy deseándola. Sí, a una mujer mayor. Pero no como _novia,_ si no para follar unas veces y ya. Por supuesto que un bebé en medio sería una razón para no poder hacerlo con ella (sin contar al bebé mayor, Jake). Y es que la mayor razón es que ella no me desea a mí de esa manera.

Al principio yo realmente creí que le gustaba, pero luego me suelta que no y me hace mierda la cabeza.

En fin, yo debería estar revolcándome con Rosalie —la muy rubia, muy puta porrista— en vez de estar pensando en la madre de Jacob. Es ridículo.

El miércoles, fue más tranquilo, Jake no vino a clases y apenas llegó al entrenamiento en la tarde. No tuvo tiempo de explicarme por qué. Pero es muy extraño, Sam nunca lo deja faltar a menos que esté enfermo. Le dejé varios mensajes pero nunca los contestó.

Por la noche, me costó un infierno dormir. Sólo imaginaba a Jake dando saltos de felicidad por la llegada de un hermano o hermana.

Es jueves y Jake aparece abatido, este hombre cambia más de ánimo que yo.

Decido esperar a que él me cuente lo que sea que sucede y comienzo a escribir un poco de mi loca historia de amor, durante la clase de cálculo.

" _Ella se había ido. La única razón de mi existencia. ¡Era increíble! Hace unos días éramos tan felices. Pero descubrí que así era el amor, fugaz, fantástico e irreal, y es así como lo ves cuando se va, como si todo hubiera sido una fantasía. Una loca fantasía de tu mente. A pesar de que lo extrañes, lo añores y lo reclames como tuyo, no vuelve, no razona y no te obedece._

 _Es tuya, mía, de todos, la culpa por amar tanto. Por permitir que el amor nos llene hasta el punto de asfixiarnos, pero ¡qué gloria hay en esa asfixia!_

 _Cuando se acaba el apretón, la llenura y el amor, se siente un vacío inigualable, capaz de acabar hasta con el último trozo de cariño que te queda. Y entonces, te das cuenta, nada volverá a ser igual. Cuando llegue de nuevo el momento de amar, serás un mendigo sin nada que dar. Pidiendo ser amado, reconstruido, y estabilizado, a costa de quien está completo y sin un rasguño. C'est la fucking vie." Diario de Edward._

—Así que… —le inquiero a Jake durante la merienda.

Él suspira y le da un mordisco a su manzana.

—No seré hermano mayor. —Bufa—. Falsa alarma. —Y yo me alivio más de lo que me gustaría admitir—. Sólo es una infección urinaria, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Definitivamente. —Asiento—. Algún problema con su orina, ¿eh?

Jake se ríe y asiente en respuesta.

Medito un poco su actitud… ¿Cómo es posible que le alegrara que su no-muy-querida madre tuviera otro hijo?

—La buena noticia es que Bella se va a quedar por tiempo indefinido. —Sonríe.

Y me confunde aún más.

—Explícate —exijo, rascándome la cabeza.

—Quizás esta vez las cosas sean diferentes —dice, algo animado.

—Jake… —hablo, con voz monótona.

Ella siempre le hace lo mismo. Lo ilusiona y luego se va. ¿Qué hay de diferente esta vez?

Mi mejor amigo se mira los dedos apenado y contesta:

—Gracias a la enfermedad tiene unos días extra de vacaciones. —Se encoge de hombros—. Además, me prometió…

—Te promete muchas cosas siempre —le interrumpo, él sorbe por la nariz y se cubre el rostro con las manos, frustrado tal vez— y nunca cumple nada.

—Terminamos aquí, amigo —corta, y se levanta, dejándome solo.

Lamento mucho el hacer molestar a Jake, pero es que odio verlo llorar. Verlo sufrir por esa mujer que me tiene loco. Pero son cosas muy distintas, él no merece que ella lo eleve hasta las nubes y a continuación, lo tumbe como si nada.

El viernes Jake no me dirige la palabra, sin importarme lo que pueda suceder, marco el número de su madre, aprovechando los minutos que me quedan de recreo.

— _¡Justo te iba a llamar! —_ exclama.

—Sí. ¿Cómo sigues?

— _Mejor, ¿vienes a cenar hoy? Haré unas hamburguesas junto con Jake..._

—Y la familia feliz, ¿uh? —interrumpo, ella se aclara la garganta.

— _¿Qué es lo que te molesta?_

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿Quieres ver a tu hijo sufriendo de nuevo? Oh, cierto, nunca te enteras… —escupo, olvidando todo lo que su dulce voz me causa.

Bella suspira.

— _Escucha, hablaremos de esto después, ¿vale?_

Me río con sarcasmo.

—Seguro. —Y corto la llamada.

Suena la campana y me dirijo a la clase de literatura, la cual comparto con Jacob.

Me siento a su lado y le doy unas palmadas en la espalda.

Él me mira y carraspea. Siempre lo hace cuando está avergonzado. Pero dudo que yo pueda estar enojado con Jake, mucho menos ahora que entiendo su vida de mierda.

—No debí ponerme así, tenías razón en todo —murmura.

—Yo sólo digo que vayas con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Él me promete que irá despacio y calculando cada movimiento y ambos estamos en paz.

Una cosa muy importante ahora es saber la intención de Bella con todo esto. Supongo que la conexión, que sin saber cómo, se ha formado entre nosotros, me servirá de mucho.

En los entrenamientos no nos va mucho mejor, el _couch_ no está muy feliz por lo que nos pone a trotar 40 minutos para "calentar". ¡Mierda de día, de semana, de vida!

—Oye, hoy haremos hamburguesas —me dice Jacob—, ¿podrías ir?

Así que iba en serio lo que Bella me había dicho…

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Lleva a Alice y a Jasper —me grita, antes de adelantarse para dar otra vuelta al campo.

Lo que me temía, la presencia de Alice y Jasper, sé que van a estar felices con la invitación y van a querer disculparse por lo de la semana pasada. Un total circo.

Alice me recoge en el instituto como todos los días y a pesar de que nota mi falta de habla, no dice nada en lo absoluto. Le comento lo de la cena en casa de Jacob y nuevamente no dice nada.

Cuando llegamos a casa me encierro en mi habitación poniendo la música a todo volumen.

Adelanto unas tareas pendientes, y luego me tumbo boca arriba en la cama, pensando.

Sería genial si Jake y Bella limaran asperezas, pero creo que no confío mucho en ella. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, no sé ni qué pensar. Por un lado, Jacob sería más feliz y por otro, estaría más expuesto a que Bella lo engañara de nuevo. Lo que menos entiendo es cómo de un día para otro, Jacob está dispuesto a perdonarla.

Digo, estuvo años y años llenándose de rencor hacia ella.

Supongo que tendré que preguntárselo.

Duermo un rato y me despierta la voz de mi madre.

—No iremos a esa cena, discúlpanos con Jacob —me informa.

Esto sólo significa, problemas con Jasper.

—¿Y papá?

—Vuelve en unos días.

—¿Trabajo? —Ella asiente. Y deja mi habitación.

Si ellos no irán, yo tampoco.

Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de asistir.

Llamo a Jake para avisarle pero no me contesta, así que llamo a Sam.

—Hola, Sam, no podremos ir a la cena, será para otra ocasión. —Le dejo un mensaje en el buzón de voz, ya que, tampoco me contesta.

Esto es muy raro a decir verdad. Ellos siempre están pendientes de sus celulares.

Es viernes y no tengo nada bueno que hacer. Rosalie ha estado llamando pero no quiero verla, ni tampoco quiero aguantarme sus niñerías.

Yo debería estar con Jacob, aceptando la invitación, pero creo que no quiero ver a Bella.

Y lo que menos cumplo es lo de no ver a Bella.

— _¿Puedo recogerte a eso de las 10 pm? —_ me había dicho.

—Seguro —respondí, confundido por su repentina llamada.

— _No quiero que Alice ni nadie lo sepa, ¿podría ser nuestro secreto?_

—Sería lógico —le dije—. ¿Adónde vamos?

— _Por ahí_ —contestó con simplicidad.

Nos despedimos y suspiré con frustración.

Un día me dice que no quiere nada conmigo, y al día siguiente quiere que salgamos a escondidas _por ahí._

De verdad, la persona que creó a las mujeres, no se decidía nunca en nada. Tanto así que les hizo dos agujeros por si uno no le placía tanto como el otro…

Sacudo la cabeza y me río de mis propios pensamientos.

Me doy una ducha, me cepillo los dientes y me pongo la ropa más cómoda que consigo; unos vaqueros y una camisa a rayas.

A penas son las 9 pm pero no tengo mucho que hacer, así que bajo a comer algo y me consigo con Alice viendo una película en la sala, está llorando y susurrándole cosas a la T.V., preocupante la verdad.

Me acerco son sigilo y me siento a su lado, ella parece no verme…

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunta, sobresaltándome.

Mierda, nunca intenten sorprender a sus padres…

—Ah… Saldré con unos amigos.

Ella asiente y se muerde el labio, reteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Peleaste con Jasper, eh? —cuestiono, sabiendo ya su respuesta.

—No es tu problema —espeta, rodando los ojos.

Me río en silencio de su actitud, siempre tan testaruda.

—Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente grande para saber que cuando ves "Querido John" es porque estás peleada con papá… —musito, y Alice me fulmina con la mirada. Acto seguido se acurruca en mi pecho y solloza—. Mamá no llores, ¿okay? Ustedes siempre consiguen la manera de solucionarlo.

Me temo que si esto sigue así, tendré que cancelar la salida de hoy.

Aunque no es tan grave como parece, ella sólo llorará unos minutos más y luego se pondrá a escuchar música o inventará una salida con una de sus locas amigas.

Rasco su espalda, recordándole que todo estará bien y finalmente, se calma. Me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Te amo —susurra sonriéndome.

Yo le sonrío de vuelta.

—Yo más a ti. —Pincho su nariz y ella me golpea juguetonamente.

Cuando son las 10 pm y Alice ha puesto a todo volumen música rock, escucho una insistente corneta a lo lejos. Sé que es Bella.

Me despido asegurándome de que Alice esté bien, y me acerco a una camioneta 4x4 color blanco. Definitivamente este no es el coche de Bella…

Abre la ventanilla del conductor y me pide que me suba rápido.

Para mi sorpresa hay otras personas a bordo, una mujer rubia como de la edad de Bella, y dos chicos como de mi edad, uno moreno y otro rubio. Miro hacia Bella extrañado y ella se encoge de hombros.

La mujer rubia le pasa a Bella una botella de whisky y ella le da un gran trago, pasándomela después.

Yo me niego a tomar y se la devuelvo a la mujer que se presenta como Tanya.

Los chicos atrás se ven drogados, o tal vez nerviosos, no sabría decirlo con exactitud.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? —le digo bajito.

Ella me mira un segundo y luego sigue conduciendo, parece que iremos a las afueras de Seattle. A continuación hace algo realmente extraño, abre la ventanilla y saca la cabeza diciendo:

—Estoy celebrando que no seré mamá.

La jalo del brazo llamando su atención, Tanya y los chicos se carcajean pero yo estoy molesto, de verdad.

—¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Tan triste se te hace ser mamá? —le recrimino, furioso.

Bella se encoge en el asiento y estaciona la camioneta a un lado de la autopista, muy sensato.

—Mira, no estoy en mis cinco sentidos, he bebido mucho —confiesa— pero no quiero traer al mundo a otro niño que me venga a odiar. ¿De acuerdo?

—Jake no te odia —le aseguro, ella se ríe amargamente—. Incluso, está feliz porque te vas a quedar. —Esta vez Bella se sorprende—. Demonios, hasta estaba contento de que tuvieras un bebé.

Bella suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones y se pasa la mano por su cabello, desordenándolo. Se ve malditamente sexy.

—Él ha estado toda la semana pendiente de mí, pero no ha demostrado ningún tipo de emoción —me dice, soltando unas lágrimas.

Y me afloja por completo. Una cosa es lo que yo veo con Jake y otra lo que Jake le demuestra a su madre. ¡Pero es su madre! ¡Ella debería saberlo!

Sólo me estoy confundiendo más…

—Bueno, él está por ofrecerte una oportunidad, no la pierdas.

Bella toma mi mano y la aprieta, en agradecimiento.

Enciende la camioneta y avanza un poco más, luego se estaciona en un lugar subterráneo y les pide a los demás que se bajen.

Ellos lo hacen sin replicar y se dirigen a unas escaleras eléctricas, dejándonos solos aquí.

Observo a Bella esperando a que diga algo, pero no lo hace. En vez de hablar, se abalanza sobre mí y estampa sus labios contra los míos. Se sube a horcajadas de mí, sus piernas a cada lado de las mías y enreda sus manos en mi cuello.

Después de pasar la impresión, la beso con todas las ganas que le tengo, introduciendo incluso mi lengua, saboreándola por completo. Dejo besos mojados por su clavícula y meto mis manos debajo de su vestido, haciendo círculos imaginarios en su espalda baja. Ella gime y beso sus labios nuevamente, disfrutando la sensación.

Siento como si miles de ondas de calor viajaran por todo mi cuerpo, creo que mañana me arrepentiré de esto. Pero no me importa.

Nos separamos en busca de aire y la miro, tiene los labios hinchados y está muy acalorada, tal como debo estar yo. Y estoy duro como el carajo.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado? —le propongo y ella me regala una bonita sonrisa.

—Quizás luego. —Dicho esto, se levanta su vestido, quedando sólo en bikini.

Abro la boca sin aire y mis ojos están a punto de salirse de mis cuencas.

Ella se ríe.

—¿Has estado con una mujer mayor antes? —me pregunta.

—Nunca —le respondo, sin decirle que este hecho me molestaba hace unas horas y que estoy violando todas mis filosofías de vida.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —inquiere, tomando mis manos y posándolas sobre sus muy-operadas tetas.

Trago saliva, sintiendo dolor en mi entrepierna.

—Sí.

—Toca —me pide, mordiéndose el labio.

Sin habla, exploro sus tetas, aprieto y dejo un beso en cada pezón. Ella suspira y me detiene.

—¿Te gustan las mujeres así? —murmura, casi sin voz.

No respondo, porque la verdad estoy muy caliente como para hablar. Pero le dejo saber mi respuesta mirándola de una manera muy especial. Sí, con fuego saliendo de mis ojos.

Beso su cuello con parsimonia y ella me atrae hacia su boca, besándome esta vez con lentitud, y guiándonos. Se frota contra mí, pero no hace amago de desabrocharme el jeans, lo que me frustra.

—Tranquilo, la noche es joven —me dice, prometiéndome arreglar el asunto después.

Resignado, le paso el vestido y me bajo de la camioneta.

Necesito una ducha fría, urgente.

Subimos por las escaleras que subieron los demás anteriormente, y al llegar al piso de arriba visualizo un gran cartel de neón que pone "La _Isla_ ", al parecer es una discoteca.

—Oye, ¿no será muy atrevido salir en público? —pregunto preocupado.

Bella me sonríe y me tranquiliza, asegura que aquí estaremos bien. Y lo estamos.

Hay sólo chicos de mi edad, acompañados de mujeres mayores. El lugar está ambientado como una _Isla_ de verdad; hay una piscina y alrededor de esta, hay arena a montones. También hay mesas con sombrilla (irónico, porque el lugar no tiene luces) y un bar con todo tipo de bebidas exóticas.

Es impresionante.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es lindo —acepto, sin remedio.

Bella se carcajea y me arrastra de la mano hasta el bar.

Pide "La bebida del día" y el barman nos pasa una botella en forma de piña, muy extraña. Bella vierte el líquido verdoso en un vaso grande y le pone dos pajillas, invitándome a probar.

—Se llaman mojitos —me aclara, al ver mi cara de desconcierto.

Doy un trago largo, y me gusta, es un sabor refrescante. Aunque hace bastante frío allá afuera, aquí hay suficiente calor para sentirse en una _Isla_.

Vamos a la pista de baile, muy poco frecuentada, la mayoría está besándose o bañándose en la piscina. Cojo a Bella de la cintura, y la apego a mi cuerpo, comenzando a danzar lentamente, al ritmo de la música.

Ella ubica su cabeza sobre mi hombro y acaricia mi cuello con lentitud.

De pronto el mundo se hace invisible, y sólo estamos ella y yo. Tal como lo he descrito en mis novelas, todo desaparece, y sientes un apretón, una llenura, algo distinto a lo que conoces.

Me golpeo mentalmente por pensar tales cosas, pero algo en mí me dice que no tengo nada que recriminarme, sólo son sentimientos, sentimientos reales y comunes, dirigidos a una mujer mayor que yo, a la mamá de mi mejor amigo. Imposible.

Aparto a Bella de mí y ella me mira confusa, y algo descolocada.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Sí, tenemos que ir a un hotel, ahora. —Ella desvía su vista a mis pantalones y se relame los labios.

Se acerca a mi oreja y le da un mordisquito haciéndome soltar un gemido lastimero. No aguanto la presión allá abajo.

Toda la mierda del sentimiento me tenía entretenido, pero el tenerla tan apegada a mí, sólo me hace necesitar una cosa con urgencia.

¡Soy un adolescente hormonal, joder!

Bella deja un beso en mis labios y me coge de la mano, llevándome a unas habitaciones que apenas me percato de su existencia.

Abre la puerta de una de ellas con total naturalidad, y me empuja adentro.

¿Siempre traerá a chicos menores que ella aquí?

—Sí, ya he venido un par de veces a La _Isla_ —me confirma, como si estuviese leyendo mi mente.

La habitación no es como una de un hotel barato, de hecho es bastante lujosa. Cuando Bella me empuja en la cama, me doy cuenta de que ésta está hecha de agua, y la sensación de estar acostado sobre el agua, es fantástica.

Desabrocho mis pantalones, y Bella se saca el vestido, dejándome ver de nuevo sus hermosos y grandes pechos. Se tumba sobre mí y me saca la camisa. No hay muchos juegos preliminares más que yo dejándole algunos chupones por sus pechos y su cuello, no creo que aguante mucho más sin metérselo.

Me pongo un preservativo, ignorando sus réplicas acerca de que toma la pastilla, nunca hay que confiarse. Me posiciono entre sus piernas, y la penetro, ella se acopla a mi longitud y comenzamos un doloroso vaivén de caderas; gimiendo, besándonos y disfrutando el momento.

Cambiamos de posición, y el ritmo del vaivén. Minutos después, desesperado busco mi liberación, luego de sentir cómo ella se contrae sobre mi miembro. Bella chupa el lóbulo de mi oreja y me besa la quijada, hasta llegar a mis labios, donde me explora con su lengua y acelera el ritmo de nuestras caderas, llevándome así, al límite.

Cansada, cae sobre mí y yo paso mis brazos por encima de ella, apretándola contra mi cuerpo. Creo que ha valido la pena la espera después de todo.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Escucho un susurro—. Edward, tenemos que irnos ya.

Despierto desorientado, la luz del sol me da en el rostro y me hace achicar los ojos.

—¿Ah?

—Nos quedamos dormidos, debes regresar a casa —inquiere Bella, abrochándose las zapatillas de tacón.

Y lo recuerdo todo, ella y yo teniendo sexo.

¡Mierda, lo hice con la mamá de mi mejor amigo! ¡En una maldita _Isla_ artificial!

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Se atrevieron! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Cortito, sí. Debo decirles que en este capítulo está contenida la parte de la historia que está basada en la vida real (se mueren) jiji. Leo sus hipótesis.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme, seguirme, darle a Fav y por supuesto por comentar y unirse a mi grupo de facebook ( groups/annbmasenfanfiction/).**

 **REVIEW = Yo contenta.**

 **He tenido unos problemitas familiares, debo decirlo, que me habían cortado la inspiración, pero por ustedes seguí. Así que gracias por animarme inconscientemente.**

 **Ah, hay un chico que me lee (el único del que estoy enterada), gracias por leerme y por escribirme siempre por WhatsApp que te gustó el cap. Te amo ja. *Perver***

 **Bueno, si leíste hasta aquí, comenta un "Te amo, A" #justkidding, comenta lo que quieras. Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro Sol de Medianoche, deberá estar terminado para el 1 de julio de 2016. Si te llega a gustar, avisaré por esta vía para las votaciones.**

 **Saludos,**

 **A x.**

 **PD: Gracias por comentar Cary y Cami, un abrazo, espero seguir leyéndolas.**


	6. No te vayas

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes._

 _Este fic está participando el Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

 ** _Nro de palabras: 4,415_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 6: No te vayas_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _BELLA'S POV_**

Estoy dando vueltas algo desorientada, no consigo el camino a casa, hay cientos de calles pero no sé a cuál dirigirme. Todas parecen erróneas, es como si viviera en un lugar totalmente diferente a Seattle, o Los Ángeles siquiera. Cojo la calle a mi derecha y me encuentro con una inmensa universidad, la cual desconozco también. Entro al estacionamiento y me bajo del coche, quizás alguien pueda ayudarme.

Me frustra el ver que todas las personas caminan sin escucharme, sólo me miran y siguen su camino, veo sólo jóvenes y maestros, todos sin percatarse de mi presencia.

Subo algunas escaleras y me encuentro con las habitaciones de los chicos. Dentro de una, hay dos chicos duchándose, escucho los murmullos y el ruido del agua al golpear el suelo.

No sé por qué, tomo una ducha en la habitación contigua, y me enrollo una toalla alrededor del cuerpo para salir a vestirme.

**Todos los alumnos bajar con calma las escaleras. ALERTA ROJA**

Me asusto, y alarmada salgo de la habitación aún envuelta en la toalla. Miro hacia las escaleras y nadie está bajando por ellas, aún así, siento a una persona situarse a mi lado y observar hacia abajo al igual que yo. No puedo ver a las demás personas a mi alrededor, pero sé que están allí.

De pronto, no sólo siento la presencia de ese alguien, si no su mano estrechar mi cintura y susurrarme al oído: Eres mía, acéptalo.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y miro hacia el sujeto, no puedo ver sus facciones con claridad pero sé que es hermoso, corpulento, también sé que su presencia me revuelve el estómago.

De nuevo, se acerca a mí y me susurra: Acepta que te gusto tanto como tú a mí, Bella.

Cierro los ojos y una lágrima baja por mi mejilla.

Por alguna razón, sé que algo nos impide estar juntos, puede que este chico tenga novia.

Furiosa, y a la vez dolida, me acerco a su oído y susurro de vuelta:

—Sabes que es así, ¿para qué insistes?

Me zafo de su brazo y él de inmediato me atrae hacia sí, cubriéndome en un abrazo, sin importar quién pueda vernos. Y es el abrazo que me hace sentir amada, querida, deseada, en mucho tiempo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, nos separamos y cada quien coge su camino.

Yo me visto, y me dirijo al comedor, olvidándome de que tenía que venir aquí sólo a pedir una dirección. Sólo ruego a Dios, conseguirme con _él_ de nuevo.

Y sucede, es tan irreal.  
En la entrada del comedor, él va distraído con su móvil, yo me apresuro y le cojo la mano, él me mira sorprendido pero me sonríe.

Me siento plena cogida de su mano, es grande y fuerte, segura y perfecta. Encajamos como si estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz, a pesar de que él no me pertenezca.

Aprieto su mano sonriéndole, y cuando nos acercamos a las personas allí presentes, nos soltamos, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si fuésemos dos perfectos desconocidos.

Me percato de que nos hemos soltado también por la presencia de alguien en especial, que cuando lo ve, salta sobre él sonriente.

Ya veo, no me pertenece en lo absoluto.

Me siento en una mesa, con personas que no conozco, y me charlan animados como si fuésemos amigos.

¿Es que nadie aquí sabe que no soy una estudiante?

De pronto, siento una mano en mi hombro, y de inmediato sé de quién se trata. Me levanto con las piernas temblándome y el corazón a punto de escapar de mi pecho, me doy la vuelta y tropiezo con su fornido cuerpo, que me recibe como si fuera mi hogar…

Abro los ojos y sé que todo ha sido un sueño, me permito deleitarme con el recuerdo de todo lo que acaba de pasar por mi mente mientras dormía. Suspiro con tristeza, suena a algo de adolescentes. Podría vender como película. Pero sinceramente, no es algo que a mí me pasaría.

Miro la habitación y me doy cuenta de la esbelta figura que dormita a mi lado.

Edward.

¡Dios mío, Edward!

Visualizo alarmada el reloj de mi móvil, y marca las 7 am.

Con dificultad recuerdo todo lo que sucedió anoche, él y yo teniendo un sexo fantástico.

Pero me lleno de remordimiento enseguida, ¿qué he hecho? Es el mejor amigo de mi hijo. ¡Santa mierda!

Lo sacudo con lentitud, despertándolo. Y él, confundido se comienza a vestir. No cruzamos palabra alguna, en realidad el momento es bastante incómodo. Ni decir el camino a su casa, básicamente se concentró en su celular, y yo en la carretera.

Cuando aparco frente a su casa, él se digna a mirarme y darme una sonrisa ladeada.

—Hasta luego, supongo.

Asiento y me paso la mano por la cabeza, pensando qué decir.

—Supongo —murmuro. Él se muerde el labio y se acerca a mí.

—El mejor sexo de mi puta vida —dice, soplando su aliento a menta sobre mis labios.

Suelto una risita nerviosa y por alguna razón estoy avergonzada —no arrepentida— de lo que hemos hecho. Pero sí, fue estupendo.

Acortamos el espacio entre nuestros labios y nos besamos, lento y pausado, saboreándonos el uno al otro, dejando atrás la indiferencia de hace unos momentos.

Lo cojo de la nuca y profundizo el beso, explorando su cavidad con mi lengua y trazando lentos círculos en su nuca.

Por un momento, todo el placer de ayer me pone la piel de gallina y sé que a él también se le viene a la mente el recuerdo porque gime en mi boca.

Meto mis manos debajo de su camisa, acariciándolo con lentitud, disfrutando de su cuerpo, cosa que no pude hacer tan plenamente ayer. Sí, estábamos muy borrachos y lo único que queríamos era coger.

Edward se separa de mí y deja un beso en mi nariz que me enternece. Hace un recorrido de besos hasta mi cuello, y sigue bajando hasta mis pechos. Introduce su mano debajo de mi vestido y traza figuras abstractas en mis muslos, mientras me sigue besando.

Trago saliva y lo tomo de la cabeza, para levantarlo y buscar sus labios con avidez. Estamos a punto de volverlo a hacer aquí, lo sé.

Nos besamos con deseo, desesperación, ya nada de explorarnos. Y él sube sus manos hasta mi vientre, baja mi bikini y juguetea con mi centro, apretando e introduciendo un dedo en mí. Gimo bajito, en sus labios y él introduce un segundo dedo, formando un vaivén con ellos.

Dejo caer mi cabeza en su cuello y muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja. Escucho un gruñido de su parte y sonrío inconscientemente. Acto seguido, con su mano libre me sube más el vestido, hasta casi sacarlo por completo, y besa mis pechos, lamiéndolos y acariciándolos.

—Eres hermosa —musita, dejándome un pronunciado chupón en el monte de mis senos.

Ruedo los ojos de placer, y gimo, liberándome. Una oleada de placer me recorre, y él sigue besándome y masturbándome. Es impresionante lo que este chico sabe hacer.

En un suspiro, caigo cansada sobre su hombro y él me abraza fuerte, dejando cortos besos en mi mejilla y mandíbula.

Cojo unas toallas descartables del asiento de atrás y se las paso. Él se limpia las manos, y limpia mis muslos también. Creo que ningún hombre había hecho eso por mí.

Sonrío satisfecha y él me mira con timidez.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

Él rueda los ojos con fastidio y me hace reír. Hasta que veo sus pantalones mojados.

—Mierda —exclamo—. ¿Te has venido así sin más? —me burlo.

Chasquea la lengua y entrecierra los ojos hacia mí con fingido disgusto.

—No es mi culpa que te veas tan jodidamente bien cuando acabas. —Se encoge de hombros y yo le doy un golpecito en la cabeza.

Edward es un chico fantástico, quien sea su novia, no se debe aburrir. Porque debe tener novia, ¿no?

Creo que Jake tiene a alguien…

¡Jacob!

Me doy una palmada en la frente y observo fuera de la ventanilla. Lo que me temía, acabábamos de hacer la cosa más irresponsable y adolescente del mundo, tener un momento mojado en frente de su casa y en un coche.

Edward se ríe al ver mi cara de horror.

—Tranquila, Alice se despierta tarde, es muy perezosa.

Bufo. Y me acomodo el vestido.

—Escucha, debo irme…

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Suspira.

Y se forma un silencio en el coche, uno muy raro.

—¿Quieres que te compre un nuevo pantalón? —le pregunto. En parte fue mi culpa que arruinara éste y no puede entrar así a su casa.

—No es problema entrar así. —Me guiña un ojo—. Pero si me quieres comprar uno, me gustan los jeans Tommy.

Me carcajeo.

Chicos…

—Ahí es donde siempre le compro a Jake —comento distraída.

Él se aclara la garganta con incomodidad.

—Era broma, descuida. Adiós —suelta, y se baja con rapidez del coche.

Uy, creo que el tema de Jacob nos enfría a ambos por igual.

Veo cómo se pelea con las llaves e incluso las deja caer un par de veces, hasta que introduce la correcta.

Enciendo la camioneta, y Edward golpea la ventanilla del copiloto.

Quito el seguro y se monta de nuevo.

—Gracias por todo —me dice y me besa con rapidez, bajándose nuevamente y saludando con la mano, antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Me pongo en marcha, y el camino a la casa de Jake se me hace cortito.

Entro y dejo las llaves sobre la mesa del comedor, sé que no están dormidos porque Jacob se levanta temprano los sábados para ayudar a Sam en el trabajo. Pero no quiero que me vean en estas condiciones tan deplorables, tengo la misma ropa que usé ayer para la cena.

Me doy una ducha, deseando tener mi tina de baño aquí, me hubiera sentido mucho más relajada en ella.

Cuando me estoy secando el cabello, suena mi móvil.

Nicholas Carlisle.

—Hola, cariño —saludo, contenta. Sin ánimos de pelear con él. Porque lo único que hemos hecho estos días ha sido pelear con cansancio.

Escucho que se ríe, y suspira.

— _Te doy dos semanas más allí, ¿okay?_

—Carlisle, eso es muy poco…

— _Necesito unas redacciones, ¿es posible? —_ Bufa—. _Me estoy volviendo loco aquí sin ti._

Y sé que lo dice porque me necesita en el trabajo, nuestra relación no va más allá de la compañía y el sexo de los fines de semana.

El sexo bien lo puede reemplazar con cualquier chica de su lista.

Pero el trabajo… Soy consciente de que me necesita al 100 para ello. Aunque, desde aquí, me estoy encargando de que mi asistente personal organice lo que yo no puedo hacer a distancia.

En cuanto a las noticias, hay una nueva chica que está cubriendo mi puesto mientras no estoy. Sin embargo, no he descuidado mi columna en la revista TIME y tampoco la redacción de algunos artículos para el periódico de la compañía.

—Claro, Nick. Mándamelo al mail.

Me trago las pastillas correspondientes al tratamiento por la infección urinaria y también la anticonceptiva. Muy importante, por cierto. Casi lo olvido.

— _Además te enviaré unos documentos que debes consignar allí en Seattle._

—¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata? —pregunto, extrañada. Que yo sepa no tenemos nada que ver con Seattle.

— _Eh… No te lo quería decir por aquí pero estoy logrando una extensión de nuestra compañía allí en Seattle. Sé que no te pedí permiso pero la oportunidad se dio y tú estás allá con tu hijo así que…_

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Eso es fantástico, Nicholas! —exclamo emocionada, eso me daría muchos meses aquí. No entiendo por qué quiere que regrese—. Podría trabajar aquí.

Bien, esa fue una propuesta desenfrenada porque me gusta mucho vivir en Los Ángeles, pero aquí está Jake. Y trabajar cerca de él es lo que más he querido desde siempre.

Escucho a Nick gruñir.

— _¡De ninguna jodida manera te vas a quedar para siempre en Seattle! ¿Me oíste?_

—La compañía también es mía, por lo que puedo manejar la extensión a mi gusto. Siendo que tampoco me informaste antes de hacer el contrato.

— _No está hecho. Pero dije que tú ibas a llevar algunos documentos y Seattle Times, decidirá si nos asociamos con ellos y creamos la extensión. Ellos van a manejar el personal en conjunto con nosotros. No todas las decisiones serán tuyas y mías, Bella —_ me explica con paciencia, de hecho no me grita.

Me río.

—¿Crees que no soy capaz de conseguir un puesto en el periódico o las noticias? —Él habla pero lo interrumpo—. No me importa empezar de cero con tal de quedarme aquí.

— _Sigues siendo una asociada, claro que pienso que lo podrías conseguir, no me malinterpretes. Sólo que quiero que sigas aquí conmigo, Bella. Eres mi cable a tierra, mi orden._ —Ruedo los ojos, escuchándolo. Cuando me tiene allá, no me trata tan bien como cuando me necesita realmente—. _Nos vemos en unas semanas, ¿vale? Al menos para organizarnos._

Sonrío satisfecha. Sé que lo va a considerar al menos.

—Adiós, cariño. Cuídate. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que te puedo ayudar. —Lo último lo digo para apaciguar las cosas y él me gruñe—. Hacemos luego _facetime_.

Corto sin sacar la sonrisa de mi rostro, no puedo creerlo. Hay una oportunidad para seguir en Seattle, exactamente la oportunidad que he estado esperando hace tanto.

Mi empresa en el lugar donde vive mi hijo. Estoy segura de que Sam se pondrá feliz cuando se lo diga.

No me quiero adelantar a los acontecimientos pero necesito decírselos. No sé qué pensará Jake…

Me visto, cubriéndome muy bien el chupón que Edward me dejó, con una camisa a cuadros y un short de mezclilla, también me maquillo un poco para aclarar las ojeras y bajo, feliz de la vida, a la cocina.

Jacob y Sam están hablando bajito, me escondo detrás de una pared, escuchándolos. Muy mal hecho pero la curiosidad puede más que yo.

—¿Mamá llegó a dormir? —pregunta Jacob.

—Me temo que no Jake. —Él bufa—. Tu mamá ya es mayorcita como para que te enojes por eso, ¿no? Después de todo está viviendo aquí contigo por tiempo indefinido.

Me muerdo el labio, pensando en eso. Quizás aún no sea por tiempo indefinido. Tendré que volver en unas semanas a Los Ángeles, pero sé que terminaré trabajando aquí por siempre.

—¿Tú crees que debo darle otra oportunidad?

Me tenso y recuerdo lo que Edward me dijo acerca de que Jacob me daría otra oportunidad. En el momento pensé que no lo decía en serio, pero en verdad Jake tiene ganas de aceptarme de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo. Me alivia y me entristece a la vez, incluso me asusta, porque no la quiero seguir cagando con él.

—Es tu madre y sé que te ama mucho. A su manera, pero lo hace.

Jacob suspira y se levanta de la silla. Antes de que puedan atraparme escuchando, entro con tranquilidad, con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

—Buenos días —digo y me siento en la mesa.

Ellos me responden y continúan preparando el desayuno, como si no hubiesen estado hablando de mí hace unos segundos.

Jake me sirve unos pancakes con miel y tocino y el zumo de naranja que tanto me gusta. Le sonrío en agradecimiento y él hace una mueca.

—No sé qué tan bien hayan quedado.

Le doy un mordisco y aunque no están del todo buenos, levanto el dedo en aprobación. Sé que a Jacob no se le da tan bien cocinar como a Sam. Y de hecho, le frustra que algo tan simple como preparar comida no se le dé a la perfección.

—Están riquísimos.

Sam me mira y me guiña el ojo, articulando un "Gracias"

Asiento y sigo comiendo. La verdad no están mal, sólo algunos detalles de medida al momento de echarle los ingredientes supongo.

—Mamá —me habla, y me impresiona que me llame así, porque últimamente sólo lo hace cuando es obligado. Y aunque Sam esté presente, sé que si no quiere llamarme "Mamá" no lo hará.

—¿Uh? —pregunto desconcertada, no había escuchado ese tono en él desde que tenía cinco años.

—¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer el almuerzo? —me pide, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sorprendida miro a Sam que se ríe y se acerca a comer a mi lado.

—Claro que sí, amor —le contesto, aún en shock. Es increíble que me pida algo así. Es tonto quizá pero es un gran paso y no me negaría a nada lo que él necesite de mí. No de ahora en adelante.

Mientras desayunamos, les comento a ambos lo de la idea de traer a la compañía aquí. Ambos me miran ilusionados y para no comprometerme ni desilusionar a nadie, les digo que no es seguro y que tampoco sé si me van a contratar. Porque después de todo, sólo soy una socia.

—Sería genial, ¿no crees, Jacob? —comenta Sam.

Jake asiente y me regala otra pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se van a trabajar un poco en el taller mecánico y yo me quedo trabajando en unos artículos, además debo ir a imprimir los documentos y después llevarlos a Seattle Times.

Reviso mis mails. Pero nada interesante además de Nick y su sobrecarga de trabajo, otros de unas amigas invitándome a fiestas de L.A, y algunos artistas confirmando su asistencia a entrevistas. Entrevistas que quedarán pospuestas porque no permitiré que un suplente me robe el honor de hablar con mi favorito, George Clooney. No señor. También tengo una invitación para el show de Ellen, lo que al principio me puso muy contenta pero sé que Ellen tendrá que esperar.

Voy a una cafetería con internet y saco los documentos y algunas copias de ellos. Hago todo lo que Nick me ordenó sobre leerlos con detalle y firmarlos, mientras bebo un café.

 ***Hola :)**

 **Edward***

Al leer el mensaje en mi móvil, se me revuelve el estómago.

Casi me olvidaba de todo. Casi.

Respondo un hola, y lo guardo.

Necesito concentrarme en esto, por mucho que quiera hablar con el chico.

Me dirijo a las oficinas de Seattle Times, en mi nueva camioneta 4x4. Decidí adquirirla cuando supe que estaría más tiempo del pensado aquí, no tenía sentido seguir con el coche rentado.

Edward me llama insistentemente y cuidándome de que algún policía me atrape hablando por teléfono mientras manejo, le contesto.

— _¿Estás muy ocupada?_

—Un poco, sí. ¿Sucede algo?

— _Uhm… Quería saber si podíamos salir hoy._

—¿A la Isla?

Doy vuelta en una esquina y me estaciono a las afueras del eminente edificio de Seattle Times.

Veo cómo la gente entra y sale.

— _No, quiero mostrarte un lugar, es todo._

Suspiro, indecisa.

—No lo sé, a lo mejor Jacob quiera hacer algo…

— _Él irá a una fiesta del instituto. Vamos, Bella, sólo iremos a bailar un rato._

—De acuerdo. Te busco en cuanto me desocupe con la cena y eso.

Corto.

¿Sólo iremos a bailar un rato? No sé por qué pretende que yo me coma ese cuento. Es un adolescente, por supuesto que no quiere sólo ir a dar vueltas en una pista.

Esto se me va a salir de las manos, estoy segura.

Me había prometido sólo salir un día, coger y no volvernos a ver. Pero el hecho de recordar lo bien que me sentí haciéndolo con Edward y lo que sucedió esta mañana, me hace tener ganas de más.

Lo peor del caso es que si Jacob se entera, saldrá lastimado y eso es justo lo que trato de evitar a toda costa.

Pero ya que me voy al infierno…

Al volver de Seattle Times, le envío un correo a Nick explicándole cómo me fue y acerca del acuerdo que llegué con el presidente de la compañía. Él me llamará en cuanto decida ciertas cosas. Pero es muy posible que nuestro edificio sea construido junto al suyo y que mantengamos el nombre de nuestra empresa, sin importar que ellos nos estén dando una buena suma para levantarnos aquí. Porque lo único que quieren es ganar terreno y conseguir más audiencia, por ende, recibirán más dinero del que están invirtiendo en nosotros.

Traté de hablarle un poco sobre la elección del personal, pero no me dijo nada en absoluto. Supongo que eso tendrá que esperar.

—¡Jacob! —le llamo.

Él baja corriendo las escaleras con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya es hora de preparar el almuerzo.

Jake asiente.

—Me daré un baño y vuelvo —me informa.

Cuando regresa, le enseño algunas técnicas para condimentar al punto, y a pesar de que él sólo me está observando cocinar, sé que está captando todo. Le dejo cortar los vegetales de la ensalada, y dejo que la prepare toda por sí mismo. También permito que cocine la carne —previamente preparada— y yo me encargo del arroz.

Sam llega y se sienta a comer con nosotros, elogiando la comida.

—Todo lo hizo ella pero al menos aprendí unas cosas —señala Jacob.

—Estoy seguro que pronto podrás hacerlo todo tú solo —le anima Sam.

Yo sonrío y sigo comiendo, es un placer compartir con Jacob. Nada me había hecho más feliz en la vida.

 ***Buen provecho ;)**

 **Edward***

Mi sonrisa se ensancha sin darme cuenta y le contesto.

—¿Es Nick? —cuestiona Jake, interesado al ver mi rostro.

Borro la sonrisa y me tenso rascándome el brazo.

—Sí.

Él rueda los ojos y se levanta de la mesa, recogiendo los platos para lavarlos.

—Déjalo, yo lo hago —le digo.

Mi hijo niega con la cabeza y los lava con rapidez.

Sam me coge la mano sobre la mesa y me aprieta, asegurándome que todo estará bien.

Duermo una larga siesta, porque estoy cansada y me levanto a las 7 pm.

Escucho jaleo abajo y me lavo la cara y los dientes antes de ver qué pasa.

Son Edward y Jake, jugando play.

Edward me da la espalda, pero hasta de esa manera me parece perfecto. Observo embobada cómo los músculos de su espalda se contraen en su afán de ganarle a Jacob una partida de fútbol.

Jake gana y celebra dándole una palmada en la espalda, y es cuando me ve.

—Ah, hola má —me dice, relajado.

Edward se voltea de inmediato y me sonríe con picardía, sin que Jake lo note.

—Hola chicos, ¿van a querer comer algo? —pregunto con voz ronca, sé que es por la siesta, pero también me temo que es por ver a Edward. Su sola presencia me para los pelos.

—Hola. No, ya yo me iba —responde.

—Oh, sí, tenemos una fiesta en un rato —argumenta Jake.

Asiento sin remedio y me dirijo a la cocina, mordiéndome el labio. Escucho que Jake despide a Edward y cierra la puerta.

Así que va a ir a la dichosa fiesta, pero habíamos quedado que saldríamos a bailar por ahí. En definitiva, todos los hombres son iguales.

Prometen y no cumplen.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a la fiesta? —le pregunto a Jake, mientras lo veo arreglarse frente al espejo. Está usando unos jeans Calvin Klein que le mandé hace unos meses, por lo que veo siguen nuevos, adivino que no les ha dado uso hasta hoy. También está usando un suéter manga larga y unas botas Tommy.

Supongo que son mis regalos. Y me alegra que al fin les esté sacando provecho. Me hace sentir aceptada por primera vez.

—Está bien —acepta.

Me recuesto en su cama, observando todos sus movimientos. Me he perdido de tanto en su vida, y ahora es guapo, maduro y perfecto.

—¿Me veo bien? —pregunta con indecisión.

—Te ves hermoso —le digo—. Cada día te pareces más a tu papá.

Y creo que la vida hizo su justicia allí, porque de parecerse más a mí que a Sam, hasta yo estaría reclamando. Aunque después de todo, es mío, yo lo tuve en mi vientre 9 meses y me arrepiento de haberlo soltado por tanto tiempo.

Sólo veo en él —físicamente— mi nariz y alguno que otro gesto en sus miradas, pero en lo que respecta a Sam es idéntico. Tanto física como mentalmente.

Y me alegra que así sea. Sam es un hombre modelo.

Lástima que de mí sacó ese orgullo y rencor, momentáneo, pero lo lleva en él. No de un día para otro va a olvidar todos los años de ausencia, y lo entiendo. Pero al menos hemos avanzado un montón en una semana. Que es más de lo que me he quedado en mucho tiempo.

Jacob se sienta a mi lado con la cabeza gacha.

—Desearía parecerme a ti —me dice y yo me asombro—, tan exitosa, segura de ti misma…

Mi niño…

Trago saliva, al borde de las lágrimas y me pongo a su altura, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Él se tensa, pero no me aparta.

—Tú eres la persona más exitosa que podrá existir, ya verás.

Él se ríe y rueda los ojos.

—Lo de la seguridad es cuestión de que pases la adolescencia, no creas que yo era muy segura a tu edad.

—Con un bebé, lo dudo —bromea. Y yo sonrío, recordando ese tiempo.

Lo suelto y me acuesto de nuevo, él también se tumba a mi lado, ambos mirando el techo.

—Ese bebé me dio la seguridad que nunca tuve —confieso. Y él me mira sorprendido.

—¿No tenías miedo?

—Sí, pero tenía una razón para luchar y salir adelante. —Unas lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas y luego más y más…

Jacob se voltea y me las seca con cuidado, posando una mano en mi mejilla.

—No debió ser fácil. ¿Los abuelos nunca llamaron? —curiosea.

—Ni en ese momento, ni ahora. Pero si te hubieran conocido, te habrían amado, estoy segura. —Consigo decir, aunque no puedo frenar las lágrimas.

Y es verdad. Jake les hubiera ablandado el corazón. Pero no se dieron la oportunidad de conocerlo.

—Lo dudo. —Bufa.

Me río entre lágrimas y él me sigue.

Luego hace lo que menos espero.

Pasa un brazo por mi cintura y pone su cabeza en mi pecho, acurrucándose contra mí.

El corazón me late desbocado y sé que él puede sentirlo. Más lágrimas saltan y cuando me recupero, paso mis brazos por su espalda, apretándolo.

Dejo un beso en su cabeza y rasco su espalda, como hacía cuando era un niño.

—No te vayas —me dice con voz entrecortada.

Y no lo haré. Te lo juro que no, mi niño. Me prometo a mí y a él, en mi mente y en mi ser.

* * *

 **N/A: Gracias por sus Reviews, Favs, Follows y por esperarme.**

Gracias a Patty que siempre me recuerda que Bella es una mala persona y una mala madre, jajaja. Y por comentarme fielmente. Te regalo este cap, todo tuyo xoxo.

 **Por favor coméntenme qué les está pareciendo:**

 **Únanse a mi grupo: groups/annbmasenfanfiction/**

 **Nos leemos prontito, la tardanza es normal cuando tengo tantos exámenes pero trataré de subir esta semana.**

 **Saludos,**

 **A x.**


	7. Una cabaña del terror

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes._

 _Este fic está participando el Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

 ** _Nro de palabras: 3,214_**

 ** _Capítulo 7: Una cabaña del terror_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **EDWARD'S POV**

 **.**

No sé qué demonios está pasando conmigo. ¿Qué mierda hago haciendo justo lo que dije que nunca haría? ¡Y con la mamá de mi mejor amigo! Maldita sea.

Es decir, yo soy muy calenturiento y me gustan a lo mucho las chicas que están buenas. Pero salir con la mamá de Jake es otro nivel. Está buenísima —y la palabra queda corta— y además es una diosa del sexo. Ahora entiendo a muchos de mi clase que adoran salir con mujeres mayores. Son una potencia sexual. Todas experimentadas y maravillosas.

No es que el tema me agrade ahora, pero por lo menos con Bella lo encuentro razonable. Sí, razonable. Sólo haría la excepción con ella. Con ninguna otra mujer.

Muy mal hecho de mi parte porque se trata de Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo de hace años y a quien he visto llorar durante meses por esta mujer. No sé cómo separar las situaciones. La miro y me excito, pero miro a Jake y una oleada de compasión y rencor me enfrían.

No tiene sentido sentirme atraído y a la vez repelido por la misma mujer. Por ahora sé que es inútil seguir discutiendo conmigo mismo por esto, lo hecho, hecho está. Y por más que quiera no me queda de otra que rendirme y agotar mis ansias de Isabella Swan. Porque algún día, en algún momento —no muy lejano— me aburriré de ella y seguiré con Rosalie, u otra tonta más.

Cuando la vi parada junto a Jake, fue como si un flashback me hubiese invadido. Recordé todo lo que hicimos en la Isla y todo lo que le hice en su camioneta, fue increíble. Sin embargo, me contuve de algo más que una sonrisa, por la presencia de Jacob.

Me aseguré de que Jake se creyera lo de que iba a la fiesta y me marché. No quiero que él sospeche de mí pero pretendo salir con su madre esta noche.

Cuando llego a mi casa, me llega un mensaje de Bella:

 ***Pudiste avisarme que nuestro plan ya no iba.**

 **Bella***

Me río y le contesto:

 ***Sigue en pie la salida.**

 **Edward***

Me siento muy extraño de mensajearme con ella, pero lo más extraño es que… me gusta. Me gusta hablarle.

Cuando le digo dónde va a pasar a recogerme, me empiezo a vestir para estar listo. A pesar de que falta una hora todavía.

Trato de cenar lo más relajado posible, y le informo a Alice que saldré nuevamente.

—¿Regresarás muy tarde? —me pregunta, mordiéndose el labio.

Entrecierro los ojos y dudo, ¿será una trampa para decirme que no puedo salir?

—No lo creo, puede ser —respondo, sin ser preciso.

Ella asiente y se levanta, recogiendo los platos para lavarlos.

—¿Algún problema con eso?

—Eh, no, sólo para no esperarte despierta…

Esto ya se me hace muy raro, nunca me ha esperado despierta. Sé que no va a perder el tiempo así, sabiendo que siempre regreso a altas horas de la noche o incluso en la mañana (como hoy).

No le pregunto nada más para no presionarla y voy a mi cuarto a buscar mis llaves y mi móvil.

Me despido de ella y me dirijo al café que queda a unas cuadras de mi casa, ese es mi punto de encuentro con Bella.

Cuando llega, no puedo creer lo hermosa y juvenil que se ve. ¿Qué edad tiene de todas maneras? Tendré que preguntárselo.

Lleva una camisa transparente manga larga y unos jeans ajustados junto con unas zapatillas. Su cabello castaño lo tiene sujeto en una coleta. Luce justo como la protagonista de mi historia… La ex novia de Dylan.

Lo que me enciende un bombillo en mi mente.

Quisiera tener aquí mi diario para anotar esto, toda ella me inspira para escribir ahora mismo.

Prácticamente la fotografío en mi mente para después escribir todo lo que quisiera de ella y camuflajearlo con el personaje (que aún no tiene nombre).

Ella se acerca sonriente y me saluda. Nos damos un pequeño abrazo y pedimos unos refrescos para conversar un rato.

—Escucha, Edward…

¡Mierda, no! Ese tono…

—No me vengas con toda la mierda de que lo que pasó no se puede repetir. —Le interrumpo.

Ella se muerde el labio y mi vista va directa hacia allí, deseando hacerlo también.

—Si Jake se enterara…

—No se va a enterar —le aseguro—, al menos no por mí.

Bella se refriega los ojos y suspira abatida.

—Estamos mejorando un montón, no lo quiero arruinar —musita, recordándome la mierda de amigo que soy.

Ahora que las cosas parecen ir bien entre ellos, yo estoy allí, buscando que algo salga mal y arruinarlo todo. Por supuesto que nada va a salir mal y con suerte, Bella y yo olvidaremos esto y quedará en el pasado.

—Sólo es sexo, Bella. No andamos por ahí casándonos y teniendo hijos —bromeo, ella levanta las cejas y niega con lentitud.

—Cuando uno tiene sexo cabe la posibilidad de tener hijos —me informa, como si yo no lo supiera.

Es una idea que me aterra, sí, pero ayer fuimos cuidadosos y lo seguiremos siendo. Sería muy estúpido de mi parte confiarme de las estadísticas.

Con las pastillas anticonceptivas y los condones hay un 98% de posibilidades de no fecundar. Yo podría ser parte del 2% que fecunda pero en este caso, Bella toma la pastilla y yo uso condón, ¿dos cabezas piensan mejor que una? Sí. Estamos tomando precaución de dos maneras distintas.

No creo tener tan mala suerte como para que ninguna de las dos funcione.

Tampoco es que me preocupe demasiado, debo aceptar, Bella ya es mayor y yo también lo seré pronto. El problema es Jacob. Y ya estoy pensando demasiado, porque obviamente no vamos a tener un bebé.

—No va a pasar —sentencio, con la mandíbula apretada—. ¿Seguiremos en esto o no? Porque tengo prisa por mostrarte un sitio.

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Bien, lo discutiremos luego.

—De ninguna manera, hasta aquí llegamos con este tema, ¿okay?

Bella exhala fuerte y paga los cafés, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

La sigo, y me monto en la camioneta.

Le indico a donde debe dirigirse pero no cruzamos otra palabra, hasta que llegamos al final de la carretera, encontrándonos con un bosque.

Bella me mira confundida, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y esto qué es?

—Te voy a secuestrar. —Ruedo los ojos y me bajo.

Ella repite mi acción, y se posiciona a mi lado cruzada de brazos.

Le doy un empujoncito y la hago adentrarse al bosque, conmigo yendo detrás.

Está asustada, porque camina a paso lento y volteando a mirarme cada dos segundos.

Cuando estamos por llegar al sitio, le agarro la mano fuerte y miro hacia todos lados con preocupación.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Finjo una voz nerviosa, Bella me aprieta la mano y se apega a mi costado.

—No, ¿qué es? —Mira hacia todos lados alarmada, empalideciendo.

Me río internamente y la suelto, echando a correr hacia la cabaña.

Escucho sus gritos y maldiciones, y yo me carcajeo por todo el camino. Cuando llegamos me doblo, poniendo mis manos sobre mis piernas, no puedo dejar de reír pero estoy agitado por correr tanto.

Bella me alcanza, y me golpea fuerte la cabeza.

—Eres un estúpido de mierda —exclama, respirando con rapidez.

Me carcajeo y ella me fulmina con la mirada. Levanto las palmas de la mano en rendición y me ignora por completo, visualizando la cabaña.

—¿Eso qué es?

—Una cabaña del terror.

Rueda los ojos y se dirige hacia ella con cautela.

—¿No has aprendido de las películas de terror a no entrar en lugares inhóspitos?

—Niños… —musita con voz cansina. Yo me río y saco las llaves de la cabaña, tendiéndoselas. Ella me mira confundida.

—Abre. Al fin y al cabo, es justo lo que hacen los primeros que mueren en esas películas. —Jugueteo con mis dedos, sonriendo.

—Y los cobardes sobreviven, ¿no es así? —dice, tomando las llaves e introduciéndolas en el cerrojo.

Le saco la lengua y le revuelvo el cabello.

—Al menos no me comerán la cabeza —canturreo, feliz por alguna razón.

Hacía rato no me divertía tanto con una chica. Y es que, la misma pregunta da la respuesta, Bella no es una chica. Es una mujer hecha y derecha. Ya fue esposa y madre. Además, es exitosa. Sí, google me ha arrojado mucha información.

La puerta se abre y el lugar está tal como lo dejé hace unas semanas. Un poco empolvado pero tan acogedor como siempre. La sala principal consta de unos muebles desgastados pero bien conservados, hechos de cuero color marrón oscuro. A un lado se encuentra un mini bar con una variedad de vinos carísimos —todos coleccionados por mi abuelo— y frente al bar, está la entrada hacia la pequeña cocina improvisada. Y digo improvisada porque se la agregué hace unos años cuando mi abuelo me heredó este lugar y decidí reformarlo.

Es muy pequeño, pero es mi lugar favorito en la tierra.

Aquí vengo cuando necesito pensar, pasar unos días a solas y alejarme de todo el estrés que hay en la ciudad.

—¡Whoa! ¡Esto sí que es de películas! —exclama Bella, encantada, dando golpecitos con el pie en el piso de madera pulida.

—¿Impresionante, a que si? —murmuro, cerrando la puerta y suspirando. Es un lugar hermoso.

Abro las cortinas, dando lugar al paisaje que se esconde detrás de la cabaña y a la luna, que está en cuarto creciente hoy.

—¿A quién tuviste que pagarle para venir aquí? —susurra, tomando una de las botellas de vino.

—Es mía. —Me encojo de hombros.

Bella me mira con sorpresa y asiente.

—¿Familia adinerada, eh?

Hago una mueca y lo afirmo.

La verdad no me gusta hablar mucho de ello, no me enorgullece de dónde provino toda la fortuna.

—Esta vista debe ser una maravilla en el día…

—Sobre todo en primavera, está bordeado por árboles gigantes, es un claro con flores bastante coloridas —le explico—, la ubicación no fue casualidad, mis abuelos se casaron a escondidas justo aquí y luego construyeron la cabaña en memoria.

—Es un lugar con mucha historia —dice atónita—. ¿O es sólo donde traes a las chicas y las impresionas con ese cuento?

Enarco una ceja en su dirección y me rasco la cabeza.

—No traigo a muchas chicas aquí —confieso—, sólo dos contándote a ti.

—¿La otra fue un mal de amor?

Asiento, restándole importancia.

Paso un brazo por su cintura y la pego a mi cuerpo.

—¿Vinimos a hablar, o qué?

Bella se ríe y me guiña un ojo.

—Primero lo primero —advierte, levantando la botella de vino.

—Seguro —acepto sin remedio.

Me dirijo a la cocina y lavo dos copas de vidrio para servir el vino.

Bebemos un rato, hablando de cosas sin importancia y cuando estamos más encendidos la arrastro a la habitación, desesperado.

Es apenas un cuartucho, con una cama al estilo medieval, con barrotes de madera y cortinas, al frente de ésta una T.V. viejísima y dos mesitas de noche con lámparas.

Quise conservar todo tal cual como mis abuelos lo dejaron, a excepción de la cocina.

Tumbo a Bella sobre la cama y le arranco de un tirón el jeans.

Ella se queja por la dureza, pero no estoy pensando con claridad en este momento.

—Despacio, Edward —repite, mientras succiono uno de sus pechos y con mi mano masajeo el otro.

La suelto y beso su cuello y mandíbula con parsimonia, bajando la intensidad pero siendo apasionado.

Le dejo sentir mi erguido miembro sobre su vientre y escucho su gemido de excitación.

Beso sus adictivos labios, adentrando mi lengua en ella y a la vez, jugando con su entrada haciendo uso de mis inquietas manos.

Batallamos unos segundos con nuestras lenguas, ella es deliciosamente prohibida. Le suelto para dejar un recorrido de mojados besos hasta su vientre donde me detengo, observándola, tiene un brillo lujurioso en los ojos y me enciendo más.

—Edward… —ruega, gimiendo.

Sigo bajando con mis besos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y finalmente, succiono su clítoris un poco, para jugar con mi lengua en toda su extensión.

—Edward, por favor, no quiero acabar así…

Haciéndole caso, me posiciono en su entrada y la penetro, fuerte y salvaje. Ella grita con sorpresa y yo gruño, está tan estrecha y caliente.

Miro su rostro, que pasa de un estado a otro, entre placentero y frustrado, cuando llega al clímax, termina siendo de cansancio. Y el mío, estoy seguro de que me veo satisfecho.

Caigo pesadamente a su lado y ella me mira, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Das para otro más? —le pregunto, besando uno de sus pechos.

Bella me sonríe y coge mi miembro con su mano.

.

.

.

Me despierto sobresaltado y visualizo el reloj de pared, son las 4 am.

Apenas hemos dormido un par de horas pero es suficiente, tenemos que irnos.

Bella duerme plácidamente y aunque no quiero, la despierto, removiéndola. Justo como hizo conmigo en la Isla.

—¿Uhm? —cuestiona, abatida.

—Debemos irnos. —Me relamo los labios cuando me percato de su desnudez, ya hasta tengo ganas de hacérselo de nuevo.

Bella se incorpora y da una mirada a su móvil.

—Es Jake. Debo pasar por él a la fiesta. —Suspira.

—Genial, me dejas a unas calles, así finjo que estuve toda la noche. ¿Te parece?

Ella asiente y se comienza a vestir.

Me levanto y paso mis manos por su espalda, dejando un beso en cada hombro. Bella se queja y me río.

—Estoy adolorida —comenta, bufando.

Masajeo sus hombros, besando su cabeza y la escucho gemir.

—Eso está mejor.

Soy un caballero después de todo.

Dejo un beso en su mejilla y me comienzo a vestir también.

Acomodo la cama, el mini bar, y hasta los muebles que quedaron algo desordenados después de hacerlo ahí. Este lugar no va a ser lo mismo a partir de esta noche.

Hacemos el camino de regreso a la camioneta en silencio pero extrañamente cómodos al estar tomados de la mano.

—Quiero volver aquí algún día a ver el amanecer y el famoso claro floreado, ¿se puede? —pregunta con una sonrisa tímida.

Y es la sonrisa más bonita que he visto jamás. Sería imposible decirle que no con esa sonrisita.

—Cuando gustes.

Sin más, nos montamos en la camioneta y vamos rumbo a la casa de Adam, el chico de la fiesta de este fin de semana.

Me apetecía ir, pero tenía el compromiso con Bella y no me iba a perder toda una noche de sexo prohibido por una simple fiesta. De cualquier manera, la otra semana habrá otra fiesta y será en mi casa.

Bella me deja a una cuadra del lugar y se despide dándome un caliente beso que me vuelve a excitar.

—Ya veremos cómo arreglamos eso después —me dice y me guiña un ojo, traviesa.

Me río y corro hacia la acera, esperando que arranque para tomar el camino hacia la fiesta.

Una vez allí, saludo a todos con calma, y dudo que puedan siquiera reconocerme. Están tan drogados y alcoholizados que no saben ni en qué lugar se encuentran. Qué patéticos.

Busco a Jacob entre la gente y no lo consigo, seguro ya se habrá ido con Bella.

Siento que alguien me palmea muy fuerte el hombro y me volteo dispuesto a golpear al responsable.

Pero es Jake.

—¡Amigo! ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? —me pregunta, extrañado.

Me sobo la espalda y le devuelvo el golpe pero en el pecho.

—Claro que sí. —Le sonrío tensamente—. Llegué hace unas cuantas horas.

—Okay, lo que digas. No quiero saber en qué piernas estuviste tanto tiempo.

 _No, de hecho no quieres saberlo._

—Mamá está por llegar, ¿te vas conmigo o te quedas otro rato?

—No sé, Jake, quiero ir a casa.

—Relájate. Ella te lleva, después de todo le caes muy bien —acentúa el muy y me aterrorizo—, ¿qué? ¿A quién viste? —inquiere, mirando hacia todos lados.

Mi cara debió ser de mucho terror cuando él se percató.

—Eh, no, creí ver a Rose —miento.

Él rueda los ojos y pasa su brazo sobre mi hombro, guiándome hacia la salida.

—Me acosté con Lauren, felicítame —me cuenta con satisfacción.

—¡Hombre, enhorabuena! ¿Qué tal ese bombón? —digo, siguiéndole la corriente.

Jake levanta las cejas y sonríe abiertamente, chocando los puños conmigo.

—Digno de repetirse.

Palmeo su hombro felicitándolo una vez más y Jake coge su móvil atendiendo una llamada, de Bella supongo, porque escucho que dice "Ya voy"

—Si es problema, yo cojo un taxi, Jake —le insisto, mientras caminamos hacia la camioneta.

—Ya, déjalo.

Bella está recostada sobre la puerta del copiloto fumándose un cigarrillo y cuando me ve junto a Jake levanta las cejas sorprendida, en una milésima de segundo se recompone y lo mira con una sonrisa tensa. Justo como la que yo le había dado a Jacob hace unos minutos.

—¿Todo bien, Jake?

—Espléndido —responde sonriente—. ¿Podemos dejar a Ed en su casa?

Bella me mira apretando los labios y asiente, quitando la alarma de la camioneta y subiéndose del otro lado.

Me monto y Jake también.

Sé que es bastante incómodo para ella y para mí este momento, pero Jake está muy feliz y no se da cuenta de nada, afortunadamente.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunta a Bella, sobresaltándola.

Ella lo mira y luego a mí.

—En algo con unos amigos.

Coge rápidamente su móvil tecleando algo y me da un vistazo por el retrovisor. Tomo la señal y miro mi móvil antes de que pueda sonar.

 ***La bolsa detrás del asiento del copiloto es tuya, llévatela con cuidado.**

 **Bella***

Con confusión, la agarro —no me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí— y la reviso, cuidando de que Jake no me esté mirando.

Son unos vaqueros Tommy.

Pensé que había quedado claro que era en broma, no tenía que haberse molestado. Sin quererlo una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, recordando el motivo de este regalo.

—¡Edward! —exclama Jake exasperado.

Me alarmo y suelto la bolsa.

—Respóndeme, hombre.

Levanto la mirada con cautela y no me está mirando, por lo que vuelvo a coger la bolsa tranquilamente.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que quién había sido tu conquista esta noche —dice con disgusto, está algo tomado.

Bella se ríe y Jacob la sigue, sin entender.

—Rosalie.

Puedo ver cómo ella frunce el ceño y Jake se voltea a mirarme, por suerte, no se percata de la bolsa.

—Y dale con ese carro viejo —musita con fastidio.

Ellos dos no se llevan nada bien.

Cuando al fin veo mi casa, una paz me invade.

—Adiós, gracias Bella. Nos vemos, Jacob.

—Adiós —dice cortante.

Él me lanza un beso por fastidiar y yo ruedo los ojos, golpeándole la cabeza antes de bajarme.

Abro la puerta y escucho un ruido venir de afuera.

Salgo nuevamente, rodeando la casa con cautela y me asomo, escondiéndome detrás de un árbol.

Veo una figura bajar por la ventana de la habitación de mamá y me pongo alerta.

Espero a que termine de bajar y antes de que pueda salir corriendo, lo cojo de la camisa, tumbándolo en las escaleras de la entrada, y pegándole un puñetazo.

Escucho a mi madre gritar y enfoco mi vista en el rostro de la persona que acabo de golpear.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué mierdas hacías saltando por esa ventana?

.

.

.

 _Diario de Edward_

 _Su cabello castaño, sus ojos brillando, estaba enfundada en ese jean ajustado y esa camisa que apenas dejaba a la imaginación lo que había debajo. Estaba aquí. De vuelta._

 _—Isa —dije, sorprendido._

 _—Estaremos de nuevo juntos, Dylan —me aseguró, agarrándome de la nuca para besarme._

* * *

 **N/A: Acá estamos nuevamente, gracias -como siempre- por la espera, por leerme, sus Favs y Follows.**

 **Por favoooooor, comenten. Quiero saber qué les parece, cualquier corrección o duda, siempre respondo.**

 **¿Qué les parece este Edward? ¿Y esta Bella? A mí me encantan.**

 **Gracias Cami por comentar fervientemente, no te respondo por privado porque no tienes cuenta, pero gracias por tomarte el tiempo aún así.**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto. Recuerden que este fic estará terminado para el 1 de julio de 2016 y está participando en el Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche", se los recuerdo siempre para que sepan dónde votar si les llega a gustar. (Sí, soy muy pesada con esto).**

 **Actualizaré en la medida de lo posible, ya que no cuento con mucho tiempo y escribo todos los capítulos en un día.**

 **Saludos,**

 **A x.**

 **PD: Únanse a mi grupo de facebook ( groups/annbmasenfanfiction/ (Ya saben que esto corta los links).**

 ***Se prepara para leer a sus lectoras***


	8. LA News BC

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes._

 _Este fic está participando el Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

 ** _Nro de palabras: 2,647_**

 ** _Palabras sorteadas utilizadas: amanecer_**

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo 8: L.A News BC**

 **.**

 **BELLA'S POV**

El domingo inicia parcialmente bien, estoy recostada un buen rato sólo revisando mis emails y demás.

Hasta que Jake entra apresurado a mi cuarto.

—¡Bella! —exclama, removiéndome.

Me espabilo, soltando el móvil del susto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mira el diario de TIMES —dice y me lo tiende.

Lo cojo y lo leo a medias, porque de inmediato un título capta mi atención.

" _L.A. News BC* inicia una sede en Seattle, ¿preparados para las noticias?"_

Sorprendida, me llevo la mano a la boca, sintiendo cómo mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Jake me sonríe, feliz. Ambos sabemos lo que esto significa.

" _La famosa empresa de noticias, dirigida por Nick C. Masen y Bella M. Swan, abrirá sus puertas en Seattle, nuevas oportunidades de trabajo se vienen para todos los que sueñan con seguir viviendo en Seattle y ganar tanto como lo hacen los habitantes de Los Ángeles…"_

El artículo continúa, con una serie de explicaciones acerca de la asociación que tendremos con Seattle Times y otras cosas que no me interesan mucho por ahora.

Me levanto, soltando el periódico en la cama, y me lanzo a abrazar a Jake.

Él me devuelve el abrazo un tanto receloso, como suele ser, pero finalmente me aprieta y me felicita.

Sam entra y se sorprende al vernos abrazados.

No he tenido tiempo de contarle acerca de mi momento con Jacob, así que esto le debe parecer de lo más extraño.

—¿Qué celebramos? —pregunta sonriente, cruzándose de brazos.

Suelto a mi hijo y veo que sus ojos están lagrimosos. A continuación, pasa a un lado de Sam y sale de la habitación con rapidez.

—Mi empresa se viene a Seattle, oficialmente —le informo, preocupada por la anterior reacción de Jake.

—Felicidades, Bella —dice, abrazándome con brevedad—. Creo que tienes algunas cosas que contarme, ¿eh? —inquiere, refiriéndose al abrazo.

.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Jake se mantiene callado, pero no obstinado como solía estar. Sólo dejando un espacio entre nosotros. Y como siempre, lo entiendo. No está listo para confiar en mí de un día para otro, un gran avance hemos hecho estos días, pero no es suficiente. Supongo que va a tener que ver primero que en verdad me quede aquí, para luego decidir si confia en mí o no. Es como la mente de los chicos funciona, ver para creer. Y más aún, en su caso.

Lo bueno, es que me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me quiere, tanto o más de lo que yo lo quiero a él. Jake es un chico sensible y cariñoso, pero también es cerrado y resentido, y todo eso gracias a mí. El hecho de que yo sea su madre, sólo empeora sus inseguridades.

Se supone que una madre es quien nunca te va a abandonar, ni te hará sentir solo. Y yo, hice ambas cosas, inconscientemente.

No dejaré nunca de recriminarme eso, porque sé cuánto sufrió él. Sólo espero que algún día pueda perdonarme, no sólo llevarse bien conmigo, ni olvidarlo, si no perdonarme de corazón.

Nick me llama en la tarde para disculparse por no haberme dado la noticia antes y también, para darme algunas instrucciones de lo que debo hacer en Seattle por las próximas dos semanas que estaré aquí, porque aún no pretende dejarme aquí indefinidamente.

Me manda una serie de emails con documentos para corregir, son las diferentes columnas de nuestro diario, de inmediato escribo la mía, la hago sobre el cáncer de mama, porque estuve investigando estos días y es un tema que me llama la atención.

Es injusto que tenga que esperar la orden de Nick para poder quedarme aquí, siendo que yo también soy dueña de la empresa, y aunque él tenga más acciones que yo, siempre hemos trabajado en conjunto y a la vez, haciendo lo que cada uno quiera.

No entiendo su afán de retenerme allá. Debería buscar nuevos talentos, no creo ser la única que pueda escribir, editar y relatar noticias.

Suspiro con cansancio una vez que termino el trabajo.

Mi móvil pita, indicando que tengo un mensaje nuevo.

 ***Gracias por los jeans, no tenías que molestarte. ¿** _ **Atardecer**_ **hoy?**

 **Edward***

Sonrío casi sin saberlo. Me alegra que le hayan gustados los jeans, no fue molestia la verdad, ni siquiera generó un pellizco en mis gastos. Todos estos meses de arduo trabajo me han dejado una pequeña fortuna, que deseo compartir con Jake y Sam, claro está.

Nick me ha depositado dinero todos estos días, creo que es lo que me corresponde por las vacaciones y tengo muchas vacaciones acumuladas, así que ésa será otra pequeña fortuna. La verdad es que atrás quedaron las preocupaciones por el dinero, incluso si sólo ganara un sueldo mínimo, no le daría tanta importancia como antes. Es suficiente ya. Toda esa ambición que tuve antes fue por el hecho de ser joven y madre. Pero ahora soy más grande y espero que más madura, porque siempre y cuando Jake tenga lo necesario para vivir y ser feliz, me da igual lo que yo pueda comprar con el dinero.

Claro está que no dejo de ser millonaria, tengo para vivir al menos unos dos años sin trabajar, pero el ocio no es lo mío y creo que me volvería loca si al menos una vez a la semana no escribo un artículo, o corrijo otros. Ya bastante tengo con no aparecer en las noticias del mediodía. Me hacen falta mis cámaras y mis diálogos. Tampoco he podido interactuar más con mis fanáticos, que los hay.

Aquí en Seattle no soy tan reconocida, por lo menos no lo era hasta que salió esa noticia.

Salí a botar la basura, después del almuerzo y sentí a unas personas tomarme fotos. Fue muy extraño. Porque en Los Ángeles me pasa seguido, pero Seattle es mi lugar de relajación. Al menos hasta ahora. Jake frunció el ceño cuando vio a esa gente fotografiarme, hasta se preocupó y es algo a lo que deberá acostumbrarse si me quedaré aquí haciendo lo que me gusta.

 ***No es nada. ¿** _ **Atardecer?**_ **Explícame** _ **.**_

 **Bella** _ *****_

Me voy a duchar, para desperezarme y cuando salgo, tengo otro mensaje suyo como lo esperaba.

 ***Sí,** _ **atardecer,**_ **en la cabaña. ¿Te gustaría ver el claro de día, no?**

 **Edward***

Le respondo que sí porque de verdad que me gustaría ver ese hermoso lugar de nuevo y además, mi vientre se remueve de anticipación de sólo pensar en lo que allí haremos.

Efectivamente el _atardecer_ en el claro es impresionante, el cielo se pinta de naranja por un lado y por otro, con algunos tonos de rosado. Estamos sentados a las afueras de la cabaña, sobre las flores. Parece de ensueño el lugar. De noche es aterrador, debo aclarar.

Edward me besa, lento, saboreándome. Le doy paso a mi lengua, recorriendo su cavidad y danzando junto a la suya. Siento sus manos estrechar mi cintura y apegarme a su creciente erección. Él suelta un gruñido y yo suspiro de pura excitación. Es increíble lo poco que podemos estar juntos sin tocarnos o hacer _algo._

Nos separamos, para desvestirnos y sin un poco de pudor, dejo que me haga suya sobre el claro, en medio del _atardecer._ Siendo sólo Edward y Bella, nadie más.

Le insto a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas y él me complace. Afortunadamente sólo hemos tenido sexo convencional, creo que me va bien con eso ahora.

Me sostengo de su espalda, arañándolo en el proceso, a medida que experimento el clímax. Él me sigue embistiendo con fuerza y rapidez, hasta que la oleada de placer lo recorre y cae cansado sobre mí.

Desenrollo mis piernas de su cadera y lo remuevo para salir de debajo de él.

—Oye, estaba cómodo —se queja, apegándome a su sudoroso pecho, que aún sube y baja con rapidez.

Me río y dejo un beso en sus labios.

Es muy extraña esta química que poseemos Edward y yo, es como si todo estuviera bien, como si estuviera en su lugar. Tal como las piezas del puzle encajan, nosotros también. Es difícil pensar que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, por dos simples y razonables motivos: El primero, tenemos unos pocos días teniendo sólo sexo (aunque no estoy muy segura si "sólo sexo" sea el adjetivo indicado) y el segundo, nuestro tipo de relación no está bien visto ante la sociedad, ante Jake, quien es mi hijo y su mejor amigo.

Sacudo la cabeza con frustración y Edward lo nota.

—No le des más vuelta. —Chasquea la lengua.

Sí, lo hemos estado hablando un poco. Ya saben, acerca de lo que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante. Este ha sido un fin de semana fantástico, pero no estoy muy segura de si seguiremos _haciéndolo_ o si por nuestro bien, nos mantendremos al margen; socialmente hablando.

—Mira, somos unas personas normales, teniendo el sexo que atiende a nuestras necesidades fisiológicas. —Me guiña un ojo y me río—. Y cualquier relación que tengamos con el _entorno_ —se refiere a Jacob— no debe afectarnos. Al menos no dentro del fantástico sexo que experimentemos.

Suspiro y asiento, por ahora estará bien, siempre y cuando Edward no se entere.

Me besa, haciéndome olvidar mis pensamientos y repetimos lo que minutos antes hicimos ante un hermoso _atardecer_. Insaciables, sí.

Mientras nos vestimos, Edward me coge de la cintura y deja un corto beso en mis labios.

—Estás muy buena. —Bufa, indignado.

Suelto una carcajada y lo empujo, alejándolo de mí.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? —Enarco una ceja.

Sí, puede que esté en buena forma, pero hasta ahora ningún hombre se había quejado de ello.

—Que es más difícil dejarte —confiesa, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Me río estruendosamente y él rueda los ojos.

—¿Te das cuenta lo que has dicho? —Bromeo—. Eso te hace muy superficial, Edward —digo, golpeando su pecho con un dedo.

Él toma mi mano y la sostiene sobre su pecho.

—Soy adolescente, supongo que no he llegado a la etapa donde no importa el físico sino los sentimientos —se excusa, encogiéndose de hombros.

Acaricio su mejilla, sonriendo como tonta.

—El físico no es nada, si aquí —señalo su corazón— está vacío.

Él asiente, no muy convencido.

—Lo acepto para cuando tome en cuenta esto —señala ahora mi corazón—, en vez de esto —baja su dedo hasta mis pechos, describiendo círculos sobre ellos.

Me carcajeo una vez más y él levanta una ceja.

—Algún día lo entenderás.

—Te lo haré saber —musita y me atrae a su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir su miembro erecto.

Jadeo sorprendida.

Digo, sólo estuvimos hablando y bromeando.

—No puedes esperar que no me ponga así cuando no tengo ni idea de cuándo te volveré a ver…

—Sabes lo difícil que se pondrá.

Él se ríe sin gracia.

—No, tú lo pondrás así —me recrimina, soltándome.

Frunzo el ceño y lo tomo del brazo, haciendo que me mire.

—No es tan sencillo cuando Jake quiere toda mi atención para él y no puedo negarme. —Él me da una mala mirada—. No me mires así —le advierto—, es de mi hijo de quien hablamos. De tu amigo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo sé yo que no estás con tu Nicholas Carlisle haciendo quién sabe qué? —escupe, soltándose de mi agarre.

Extrañada lo rodeo para encararlo.

—¡Ese no es tu jodido problema, Edward! —exclamo, más aturdida que furiosa.

Él me fulmina con la mirada y recogiendo sus cosas, se encamina hacia la camioneta.

Es que no lo entiendo, nosotros sólo estamos teniendo sexo, no tiene por qué enojarse si yo estoy con otra persona. Al fin y al cabo yo no le cuestiono si anda con sus putitas o no.

Aunque pensándolo bien, sí que me molestaría que estuviera con otras además de mí.

Doy un grito de pura frustración y cojo mi bolso, siguiendo a Edward.

Cuando lo dejo en su casa, apenas me dice adiós y yo lo ignoro, arrancando a toda velocidad.

Necesito llegar a casa.

—En el horno te dejé tu cena —me informa Jake, cortante.

A pesar de que quiero hablar con él y aligerar el ambiente, no estoy de ánimos. Ni un poco.

Ni siquiera me apetece comer. Son estas cosas de los chicos las que me molestan, por lo mismo he evitado algo más que sexo durante estos años y por alguna razón inexplicable, sin quererlo, nos hemos peleado por quién frecuenta a quién.

No son peleas que suelo tener con mis chicos. Nunca.

Son de esas peleas que antes tuve con Sam, pero con nadie más.

Y no hay ningún motivo para que las tenga con Edward, no es como si fuésemos una pareja recelosa y exclusiva. Al menos aún no hemos llegado a un acuerdo sobre eso. Pero viendo el hecho de hoy, sé que será difícil proponerle a Edward que vayamos a sitios donde se practican tríos y orgías. Creo que no pasará.

Reviso mi móvil y tengo al menos unas seis llamadas de Nick, opto por devolvérselas mañana y lo apago.

Me doy una ducha y compruebo que tengo un chupón en mi clavícula. No de nuevo, Ed. ¡Qué ánimos de marcar tienen los adolescentes!

Me pongo mi pijama de seda, que cubre perfectamente la marca y me tumbo en la cama, cogiendo un libro cualquiera. Se trata de "Perdona si te llamo amor." Me río de la ironía que tiene la vida. Es la historia de amor de Nikki y Alex, donde —aquí viene la ironía— ambos personajes tienen 20 años de diferencia de edad. Ella 17 y el 37. Simplemente genial.

Comienzo a leer, porque me gusta mucho este libro, a pesar de que siempre lo dejo a la mitad, esta vez trataré de terminarlo.

Me despierto sobresaltada y todo está oscuro, el libro no está desparramado sobre mí —como debería de estar después de dormirme con él— y estoy acobijada hasta el cuello.

No recuerdo haberme acomodado.

Tampoco tengo mis pantuflas y…

Jake está dormido a mi lado, con un brazo cayendo al borde de la cama.

Sorprendida, compruebo que esté dormido realmente y se remueve cuando siente que lo miro.

Cuando abre los ojos, le sonrío con timidez.

Bosteza, rascando uno de sus ojos. Se ve adorable mi niño.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta, con voz ronca.

Abro una de las gavetas de mi mesita de noche, para buscar un reloj de muñeca, ya que mi móvil sigue apagado.

—Las cinco de la mañana.

Él asiente y se acomoda, cruzando los brazos debajo de su cabeza, mirando hacia el techo.

—Cuando tenía miedo solía venir a esta habitación —comenta, en voz baja— esta cama siempre ha tenido tu olor.

No puedo evitar sollozar y soltar muchas lágrimas.

Él lo dice como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, pero para mí es una daga directa al corazón. Puedo sentir su dolor a través de su frialdad. Y me duele, me duele que se sienta así con respecto a mí. Eso de añorarme tantos años y no tenerme. Dios. Me provoca morir.

Me siento en la cama y cojo un pañuelo, secando mi rostro.

Jake me sorprende rodeándome con sus brazos y atrayéndome a su pecho, lo que me hace llorar aún más.

Sé que él también está llorando, pero lo hace en silencio.

Y así, unidos como siempre debió ser, le digo:

—Te amo, no sabes cuánto lo hago. No sé si te das cuenta pero estuviste pegado a mí durante 9 meses, siendo sólo tú y yo, y así quiero que sea para siempre. No he sido la madre ideal, pero estoy segura de que aún hay tiempo para corregir los errores. —Él me mira y suspira—. Al menos si tú me lo permites.

Jacob deposita un beso en mi cabeza y se levanta, saliendo del cuarto.

Quizás necesite pensar.

 _(L.A. News BC* es la empresa de Bella y Carlisle, es lo que significa la B y la C al final)._

 ** _N/A: Bueno, acá otro capítulo. Espero les guste. Déjenme saberlo en los comentarios._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leerme, por comentar y seguir mi fic!_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto,_**

 ** _A x._**


	9. Siendo un crío parte I

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes._

 _Este fic está participando el Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

 ** _Nro de palabras: 2,236_**

 **Capítulo 9: Siendo un crío parte I**

 **.**

 **Edward's POV**

Me sobresalto al sentir los dedos de mamá removerme los pies.

—¡Venga, Edward! ¡Es tardísimo! —me apresura.

Gruño con fastidio y me levanto de un salto.

Malditos lunes, los odio.

No deberían existir.

Me visto con toda la pereza del mundo y me acuesto nuevamente, jugueteando con mi móvil. Ningún mensaje. Por lo menos no de Bella.

 ***¿Salida hoy?**

 **Rose.***

Ignoro por completo ese WhatsApp y le escribo a Jake.

 ***No te olvides de la tarea de inglés**

 **Edward.***

Cuando me aseguro de que lo leyó, apago el móvil y cierro los ojos unos minutos.

No sé por qué las mamás se empeñan en mentir con respecto a la hora que es al momento de levantarte. Faltan todavía 30 minutos para las siete de la mañana, la hora de entrada de clases.

—Tenemos que irnos, debo llegar temprano al trabajo —me informa Jasper desde la puerta.

Sí, mi padre volvió a casa. Después de encontrarlo escabulléndose por la ventana de mamá, no les quedó otro remedio que volver a la normalidad y dejar de traumarme con ese tipo de experiencias tan desagradables. Quizá qué estarían haciendo.

Me da escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

Como todos los lunes la escuela está vacía, todos deciden tomarse este día o simplemente llegan para la segunda hora. Yo lastimosamente no tengo unos padres que me apoyen para hacer eso, para ellos es importante no faltar en los estudios.

Jake y yo nos saludamos con un abrazo —de esos de chicos, en donde hay más golpes y dolor que una demostración de cariño— y nos sentamos en una de las bancas a esperar que suene la campana de inicio de clases.

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer, pendejo? —me pregunta Jake—. Te estuve llamando y no contestabas.

Con tu madre, teniendo sexo.

—Durmiendo, no me sentía muy bien —respondo, en cambio.

Jacob se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Follándote a Rose, seguramente. Yo estaba malditamente aburrido. —Bufa.

Creo que lo de Rose pasó a segundo plano desde que conocí a Bella, no creo que ella se le parezca ni un poco, no puedo bajar de nivel una vez que consigo algo que me gusta.

De pronto, recuerdo la pelea que tuvimos ayer. ¿En qué estaba pensando yo? Sólo es sexo. Sexo carnal, deseo, pasión. No hay nada más. No tiene por qué molestarme que ella salga con otros tipos, es una mujer adulta y yo un adolescente ávido de placer, ¿acaso no sería muy marica atenernos a la monogamia?

—Edward, ¿me estás escuchando? —Jake chasquea sus dedos frente a mis ojos.

—Disculpa, me perdí.

—Mamá ha estado muy rara, sale seguido, cosa que ella no hacía cuando venía. ¿Crees que esté en algo frecuente con alguien? —Hace una mueca.

Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.

—No lo sé, Jacob —digo, cortante— ¿no está muy grandecita para saber qué hacer con su vida?

Jake levanta las palmas de sus manos hacia mí y se carcajea.

—Cálmate, eh. Lo que ella haga con su vida es su problema, pero me da curiosidad. —Se encoge de hombros y suspiro. Acto seguido, suena la campana y nos vamos al laboratorio de biología.

Rose me intercepta en la última hora no muy contenta y me encierra a la fuerza en el armario del conserje, a pesar de mis quejas.

Cubre mi boca con su mano y apega su cuerpo al mío, sobre la pared.

Es increíble la fuerza de esta mujercita.

Mete su puta mano en mi pantalón y me pongo duro al instante. ¡No ahora, por favor!

—Rosalie, no… —replico, en un gemido.

Ella me silencia con un beso baboso y yo sigo poniendo resistencia.

—No sé con qué putita has estado este fin de semana para ignorar mis llamadas pero ahora yo necesito de ti, y tienes que dármelo —demanda, con furia y excitación.

—Yo no te debo nada… —escupo, soltándome de ella al fin.

Ella se ríe con sarcasmo y me estampa contra la pared de nuevo.

—¿Ah no? ¿Es que debo recordarte las veces que estaba jodidamente desanimada para el sexo y aún así te complacía?

Mierda.

Me paso las manos por el rostro, tratando de responder algo coherente. Pero no lo consigo. Ella tiene mucha razón. Durante meses ha sido mi juguetito de placer y no ha puesto oposición, a pesar de que muchas veces estaba indispuesta, ponía su mejor cara y me hacía llegar.

—Sé que es injusto, Rose, pero no te obligué nunca. ¿O sí? —Saco mi mejor carta. Todo fue consensual.

—¿Tiene mejores pechos que yo? —curiosea, con un tono amargo de voz.

—Rose… —musito con voz cansina.

—¡Eres un hijo de perra! —exclama, propinándome una fuerte bofetada y saliendo del armario.

—Supongo que me lo merecía… —susurro, sobándome la mejilla.

El conserje chasquea la lengua y me empuja fuera del lugar. ¿Cuándo llegó aquí?

Siempre he pensado que ese hombre lo sabe todo de los estudiantes, sólo por la forma en que nos mira.

Qué miedo.

Sacudo la cabeza y me dirijo al estacionamiento, a esperar a Alice.

Hay un revuelo por alguna pelea tonta pero no me interesa andar fisgoneando hoy, sólo quiero llegar a mi casa. Es un día de mierda.

No hay señales de Bella. Ni de Jacob.

Por la primera es por la que me siento como la mierda revuelta con vómito, ¿es que no piensa decirme algo? ¿Acaso yo debo decirle algo? Es lo justo, pero no entiendo ni por qué no nos hemos hablado. Digo, ¿no piensa tener más sexo conmigo? Esa fue una tonta pelea nada más. O quizá la asusté lo suficiente como para cortar todo el rollo conmigo.

Me armo de valor y le mando un WhatsApp.

 ***¿Bella?**

 **Edward.***

Me quedo un rato mirando hacia la pantalla, esperando su respuesta. Al menos necesito que lo lea y me responda un simple: "Deja de joder". Algo que me haga saber qué sucederá con nosotros. Si ya era bastante confuso lo que sucedería esta semana, después de esa pelea, se volvió un problema de matemática.

Dejo de mirar como obseso el móvil, y lo guardo en mi bolsillo.

Alice llega pitando como loca.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, mamá?

Ella me fulmina con la mirada y me da un golpe en la boca.

—Malas palabras.

—¡Oye! Se supone que te debo dinero, no golpes. —Ruedo los ojos.

Alice me mira enarcando una ceja.

—Soy tu madre, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡Cómo podría olvidarlo! —farfullo.

Alice se ríe histéricamente y la miro confundido.

—Estás loca.

—Nos vamos de viaje en vacaciones, por tu graduación —canturrea, contentísima.

—¿Y por eso tienes que comportarte como una mujer con trastornos bipolares?

—¿Olvidas hace cuánto no viajamos? A tu padre le aprobaron unas vacaciones pagadas, al fin.

—Odio decirte esto, má, pero cuando un hombre enloquece regalando cosas costosas es porque ha tenido a otra…

Alice se carcajea y estaciona el coche frente a la casa.

—Si tu padre ha tenido a _otras_ , yo también pude haber tenido a _otros_. —Me guiña un ojo—. Pero igual disfrutaré el viaje, no sé tú.

Sí, es absurdo pensar en Jasper con alguien que no sea mamá, cuando sé que la ama locamente. Pero no hay que confiarse de los hombres.

Ya estoy hablando como las chicas, joder.

Y sí, supongo que será divertido este famoso viaje.

—Ah y estamos pensando invitar a Jake y sus padres —añade, dejándome congelado.

Eso sólo significa una cosa…

La presencia de Bella, en un lugar lejos de aquí, donde podemos hacer cosas a hurtadillas. Mi "supongo que será divertido" va a cambiar a "¡absolutamente será divertido!"

Inconscientemente sonrío. Y Alice lo nota y me golpea fuerte el hombro.

—Ni pienses que irás de putas con Jacob, ¿ok?

Me sobo el hombro y le saco la lengua.

Bueno, al menos no será de putas… Pero si de _mamacitas_.

Me río por el chiste de humor negro, no debería reírme, si Jake se enterara…

Mi móvil vibra y lo saco con rapidez, temblando.

Es sólo una notificación de Facebook, maldita sea.

Así transcurre la semana, sin noticias, sin un puto "Jódete" de su parte. Ni siquiera la he visto "En línea".

Es frustrante, a lo grande.

Me mantengo alejado de su casa porque no quiero apresurar las cosas, ni molestarla. No soy de presionar a las mujeres, soy más de dejar que las cosas fluyan. Y pensando en esto, me aterra el haberla presionado ese día, con esto de no más chicos que yo.

¡Otros matarían por una mujer mayor así y que además, te incitara a hacer tríos! —Cosa que ella no ha hecho, pero si lo propusiera, no aceptaría.

Estoy demasiado confundido como para hacer algo. Como para ir hasta allá y plantarle cara.

Es jueves, me encuentro recostado en mi cama jugando con una pelota de béisbol, otro de mis deportes favoritos, y mamá tiene música a todo dar. Papá salió con sus amigos a jugar póquer. Yo no he querido contestarle a Rose, sé que mañana me la va a hacer más difícil cuando tengamos clases de inglés, la única que comparto con ella en la semana. Pero no me importa. A la mierda ella y todas.

Estoy decidido a dejar esto con Bella. Es inútil pensar que ella me va a buscar nuevamente. Quizá estos días le han servido para pensar más acerca de lo nuestro y tomó la decisión más correcta, libre de dolor y decepciones: no más sexo conmigo.

Por alguna razón esto me afecta más de lo que debería, no es como si hubiésemos compartido demasiado tiempo, de hecho yo sabía que sería corto. Pero nunca imaginé que sería así de corto. Quedé con muchas ganas de más. Grave error, amigo.

Me lavo la cara, los dientes y me peino, me visto lo mejor que puedo y salgo a caminar un rato. Tal vez entre a un bar con mi identificación falsa, o tal vez no.

Suspiro y hago lo que desde hace rato no hacía, compro un cigarrillo y lo enciendo. Doy unas caladas y lo tiro, pisándolo. Tengo que aprender a controlarme, no debo caer de nuevo.

Durante un par de años fui fumador incontrolable, por eso detesto tanto que la gente fume. Le di muchos dolores de cabeza a Alice y no quiero que vuelva a suceder. Es horrible lo que ese pequeño cilindro te hace. Recibí charlas y charlas, hasta que cambié de pensamiento.

De vez en cuando, compro uno y con dos pitadas, me alivio y lo tiro. Esto sucede al menos una vez cada tres meses, sólo cuando estoy muy estresado. Según el psicólogo, con el tiempo, lo abandonaré por completo, ni siquiera bajo estrés me hará falta. Pero es una buena técnica el botarlo aun cuando no esté acabado, ya que me da poder. Poder de decidir cuándo lo dejo y cuándo no.

Ya saben, locuras de psicólogos, pero que en verdad me han servido.

Camino otro poco y consigo un bar, un buen bar en verdad. Me gusta frecuentarlo pero es costoso.

Entro sin problema porque es jueves y el tipo gordo de seguridad no mira dos veces la identificación.

Tomo unos tragos, bromeo con unos chicos que ya conozco de allí y visualizo el lugar en busca de alguna mujer.

Una cabellera castaña llama mi atención, me levanto tambaleante por tantos tragos que tengo encima y me acerco a ella.

—¿Bella? —balbuceo.

Ella voltea sorprendida y antes de que pueda caer, me retiene y me sienta.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces en este lugar? ¡Por dios! —me zarandea e intenta que reaccione, yo sólo atino a sonreír estúpidamente—. ¿Siquiera puedes ponerte de pie?

—¿Estás aquí con otro hombre, eh? —murmuro, dudando de que ella haya entendido lo que dije.

Bella bufa con fuerza y le pide a alguien que le ayude.

Un hombre robusto, me levanta por los brazos y me echa dentro de lo que parece un coche. Intento abrir los ojos y a pesar de que todo está borroso, alcanzo a ver a Bella a mi lado, conduciendo dicho coche con furia.

Suelto una risita inapropiada y ella me fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Tú estás loco o te haces? ¿Cómo llegas a tomar hasta este punto? ¡Se nota que eres un crío, maldita sea!

—Ahora soy un crío… —bromeo—, ¿por qué no contestas mis mensajes?

Bella rueda los ojos y aparca frente a una casa que jamás en mi vida había visto.

Me ayuda a bajar, y entramos a la misteriosa casa.

—Es mía. Pero no suelo venir —me explica, sin preguntárselo.

Asiento y me entrega una taza con café.

—Tómalo todo —me ordena, y a pesar de que rechisto, lo termino bebiendo todo.

Cuando estoy más lúcido, ella me abofetea.

—No tienes edad para esto, ¿de acuerdo? —Hoy es el día en el que las mujeres se empeñan en pegarme—. Espero no verte así nunca más.

Sonrío sin darme cuenta y ella me mira confundida.

—De acuerdo, no pasará de nuevo. Tengo mucho sueño.

Bella suspira con cansancio y bosteza.

—Yo también. ¿A la cama?

Le doy una sonrisa ladeada y ella me da un leve empujón.

—A dormir, Edward. Ya hablaremos mañana.

Me levanto como puedo y subimos a la habitación, nos tumbamos en la cama y ella me atrae hacia su pecho, acurrucándome allí.

Huele delicioso y es tan suave y caliente a la vez.

Cierro mis ojos y lo último que escucho antes de dormir es un "Lo siento" de su parte.

* * *

 **N/A: Chicas, gracias por leerme. Por la espera y por todo. En el grupo de Facebook expliqué la causa de la tardanza pero si no han visto, la razón es que tengo clases de lunes a lunes. Y por lo tanto me toca estudiar siempre y estos días los he tenido libre, así que puedo escribir un poco. No se desesperen, esto estará listo para el 1ero de julio, recuerden el concurso.**

 **Comenteeeeeeeen, falta la segunda parte de esto. ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? Edward está un tanto confundido. Y Bella ni se diga. (Aunque no lo demuestre).**

 **Nos leemos (espero).**

 **A x.**


	10. Tenemos una luz en camino

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes._

 _Este fic está participando el Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

 ** _Nro de palabras: 2,728_**

 ** _Capítulo 10: Tenemos una luz en camino_**

 **.**

 **BELLA'S POV**

 _Me siento asustada, verdaderamente asustada. No sé cómo voy a manejar una situación así. Yo no estoy lista para ser madre. No estoy en la edad correcta, mucho menos en la situación adecuada._

 _Mis padres me van a matar. Sam va a dejarme, lo sé._

 _¿Quién a sus jodidos 16 años se embaraza? Ah sí, yo._

 _Me envalentono, me levanto del excusado y me lavo la cara y las manos, refrescándome._

 _Tengo que hablar con Sam._

 _Guardo el aparatito dueño de las dos rayitas y regreso a la mesa con mis papás._

— _¿Te sientes bien, Isabella? Estás muy pálida —cuestiona mi madre, una vez me siento._

 _Estamos en un restaurant lo suficientemente costoso como para que Sam no pudiera asistir por no tener la vestimenta necesaria. Y como siempre, mis padres escogen este tipo de lugares para que él no venga, aunque alegan ser sus favoritos. Lo dudo. Cada vez que venimos, gastan una cuarta parte de su fortuna y no creo que eso les agrade tanto como aparentan._

 _Sólo es su afán por marcar territorio y demostrarle a Sam que ellos son quienes manejan mi vida._

 _Pues… Como que muy bien no les salió. Porque dentro de mí, al parecer, está creciendo una personita que es parte de Sam y mía. Y aunque estoy aterrorizada, no juzgo conveniente desprenderme de él o ella._

 _Sonrío inconscientemente al imaginar a un pequeño de piel morena y ojos marrones, idéntico a Sam._

— _¿Isabella? ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia? No quiero enterarme de que estás practicando esos viejos hábitos tuyos…_

 _Suspiro y me llevo un poco de ensalada a la boca._

 _Ya quisieras que fuera mi bulimia o anorexia dándome una mala jugada, madre. Pienso._

— _Estoy bien. —Doy otro bocado—. Estoy alimentándome, ¿lo ves?_

 _Mi padre carraspea y asiente, mandándole una señal a mi nana._

 _Nana Mary me ojea las muñecas y las piernas con discreción y le regresa la mirada a mi padre._

— _Todo OK, señor Swan._

 _Ruedo los ojos hacia la comida._

 _Siempre desconfiando de mi palabra._

— _Quiero que vayas al gimnasio con tu madre y si no te importa, al médico a chequearte —sentencia Charlie, mientras se bebe de un trago el whisky._

 _Isabella, qué malos hábitos tienes. ¡Tonterías! Mi padre no para de emborracharse a escondidas y mi madre, es harina de otro costal. Ella y sus acompañantes masculinos sabrán qué malos hábitos practican._

— _¿Al médico? —repito, nerviosa._

 _Mierda, no. Sería destapar la olla muy pronto._

 _Mi madre me mira entrecerrando los ojos y mi padre gruñe, pero no responden nada, sólo estoy para acatar órdenes._

— _Niña, guarde silencio y haga caso —me susurra mi Nana._

 _Asiento casi imperceptiblemente y me tomo la sopa sin decir una palabra más._

 _Al llegar a la casa, le mando un mensaje a Sam._

 _ ***Tienes que venir.**_

 _ **Bella***_

 _Ni de coña le doy una noticia así mediante mensajes de texto. Eso le daría facilidad para huir. Necesito contarle ahora mismo personalmente._

 _A pesar de que no me responde, sé que va a venir. Él siempre viene._

 _Por la noche, devuelvo todo lo que he merendado. Es tan frustrante._

— _Mi niña, ¡por dios! ¡Levántese! Su madre está por llegar —exclama Nana y me coge de los brazos, sentándome en el inodoro—. ¿Qué no sabes que si sigues vomitando la comida, van a meterte al psiquiátrico?_

 _Empalidezco y tiemblo, ¿mis padres serían capaces de algo así? Niego lentamente, con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Sólo es un dolor estomacal, Nana Mary. No quise devolver —me excuso, y es verdad, por primera vez no me he provocado el vómito._

 _Cuando subí a mi cuarto a darme una ducha, sentí unas desagradables arcadas que sin controlarlo, me hicieron vomitar. Han de ser síntomas del embarazo, pero no quiero contárselo a Nana antes que a Sam._

 _Nana entrecierra los ojos hacia mí, meditando mi respuesta._

— _¿Quiere algún analgésico? —me pregunta con dulzura, sobando mi cabeza—. Bella, tiene temperatura. —Asombrada, me pone de pie y me hace meterme a la cama._

 _Minutos después regresa con un jarabe y unas compresas congeladas, colocando éstas en mi cabeza._

— _Debemos decirle a su madre, señorita —susurra preocupada._

 _Sobresaltada me siento en la cama, dejando caer las compresas y parte del jarabe._

— _Por favor no digas nada, Nana Mary —suplico._

— _Pero, niña, ¿y si tienes alguna enfermedad de esas malas?_

 _Exhalo todo el aire contenido y sollozo, tumbándome nuevamente._

— _Estoy embarazada —farfullo, casi sin aire._

 _Nana se lleva la mano a la boca, más asombrada que antes. Y me abraza con rapidez._

— _Niña, no puede ser —murmura, negando con la cabeza, incluso tiene los ojos vidriosos—. No me diga que del joven Sam._

 _Levanto la cabeza y la miro, asintiendo._

 _Nana se levanta de golpe y comienza a caminar por toda la recámara, nerviosa._

— _Tenemos que hacer algo, mi niña. Sus papás no deben enterarse de esto —advierte, rascándose la cabeza._

— _¿No deben enterarse de qué? —dice Sam desde la entrada de mi cuarto—. Toc-Toc._

 _Me regala una hermosa sonrisa pero al ver el estado en el que estoy, corre hacia mí y me coge de los hombros, revisándome._

— _¿Te han dado una paliza de nuevo tus padres? ¡Dímelo y nos largamos de aquí ahora mismo, Isa!_

 _Nana bufa._

— _Los dejaré solos para que conversen, quiero que te marches por la ventana en cuanto los padres de la señorita lleguen —ordena Nana—. Una paliza sería menos complicada que todo esto —dice entre dientes antes de salir._

 _Sam me observa preocupado, ignorando todo lo que Nana ha dicho. Cree que ella es malvada, pero la realidad es que me quiere y me cuida mucho. La razón por la que desaprueba a Sam es porque siempre que me veo con él, me meto en problemas con mis padres y mi madre escoge el mejor castigo: golpearme._

— _¿Quién te dejó entrar esta vez? —cuestiono, para aligerar la tensión del ambiente._

 _Sam me da una sonrisa sin despegar los labios._

— _Ah, ha sido tío Garrett. —Se encoge de hombros y me atrae hacia su pecho—. Sea lo que sea, quiero que me lo digas ahora mismo._

 _Cojo aire y me aferro a él, cerrando con dureza los ojos. Esperando lo peor._

— _Tenemos una_ _ **luz**_ _en camino._

 _Sam me levanta la cara, mirándome con curiosidad._

— _Una_ _ **luz**_ _, Sam. Un hijo o hija —confieso, mordiéndome el labio inferior._

 _Observo cada reacción de su rostro y me sorprende, cuando de estar confundido, pasa a estar serio y luego sonríe abiertamente con alivio._

— _¡Joder, Bella! Creí que ibas a terminar conmigo —exclama, tomándome por las mejillas y plantando un beso en mis labios._

 _Me río de sus palabras._

— _Como si fuera posible un nosotros siendo sólo un "Tú" y un "Yo"._

— _No sé qué quieres decir, pero supongo que no podemos estar separados —dice, bromeando._

 _Sonrío y lo abrazo fuertemente._

— _¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

 _Sam suspira y me rodea la cintura._

— _Ahora que_ _ **luz**_ _viene en camino, tendré que trabajar un poco más y tú, señorita, —me pincha la nariz— debes seguir estudiando. ¿Vale?_

 _Mucho más relajada, pongo una película y me acuesto en mi lugar favorito, el pecho de Sam, para mirarla. No me imagino lejos de este chico que no ha hecho más que hacerme feliz._

 _Cuando se marcha, nos damos un largo beso, prometiendo vernos mañana en el parque._

 _En mi diario, queda plasmada la felicidad que siento en este día y los muchos otros que he vivido con Sam._

—No puedo creer que me llamaran _luz_ —bromea Jake, una vez que cierra mi viejo diario.

—Eso eres para nosotros —murmuro, con la vista empañada.

Jake se ríe de mí. Y Sam rueda los ojos.

— _No me imagino un mundo sin Sam en él._ —Lee Jacob en voz alta, tratando de imitar mi voz.

Le doy un golpecito en la cabeza y Sam se sonroja un poco, pero se carcajea bajito.

—No me parece justo que luego de tanto luchar, terminaran separándose —razona, ahora más serio.

Me encojo en mi asiento, sintiéndome muy pequeña. Sé en qué sentido habla ahora mi hijo y sí, el motivo de la separación fui yo. Pero al menos fui sincera con Sam en vez de estar por allí con otros, justo como hacía mi madre.

Sam pone una mano en mi hombro y yo la quito, corriendo a mi habitación.

Me tumbo en la cama, y gruesas lágrimas corren por mi rostro.

Nunca lograré ser perdonada, cada vez que damos un paso hacia adelante, retrocedemos dos.

Reviso mi móvil y el mensaje de Edward sigue allí.

Me había resignado a él por completo, sólo para mantener sanas las cosas con Jake. Pero en vista de que no va a mejorar, decido salir a tomar unos tragos y quizá, sólo quizá, pasaré a buscar a Edward.

En el pasillo de entrada me consigo a Sam, quien me mira con tristeza.

—Ten paciencia, no es fácil para él —me dice, rodeándome en un abrazo.

—Siento que no puedo más —susurro, contra su pecho.

Sam me levanta la cabeza y con lentitud se acerca a mis labios, como solía hacer hace años. Me dejo llevar y espero a que me bese, pero sólo alcanza a rozarme un poco y aprieta los ojos, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—No —dice—. Yo también dejé de quererte.

—Sam…

Me suelta y suspira.

—¿Vas a salir? Espero que vuelvas para la cena, traeré a Leah y Jake traerá a una chica, quizás…

Asiento y abro la puerta para salir casi corriendo, de nuevo.

No lo entiendo. ¡Yo no fui la que intentó besarlo! Vale, no lo detuve pero ¿y qué? Ya no somos unos jodidos adolescentes. El hecho de que ya no lo ame de la manera que lo hacía antes, no quiere decir que no pueda dejarme llevar un poco por los recuerdos.

Creo que lo mejor será mudarme de esta casa, al fin y al cabo, ya tengo mi propio lugar aquí. No he hecho más que traer problemas a Sam y a Jake.

 _Siempre huyendo de tus problemas._ Recuerdo la voz de mi madre.

Y sí, pero al menos no fui tan cobarde como para dejar a mi hija en la calle sólo por estar embarazada.

Jake siempre ha sido mi _luz_ y siempre lo será. No quiero seguir sin él. Pero creo que un poco de espacio nos vendrá bien a ambos. Sanar lleva su tiempo y reconstruir la confianza, más aún. Y mientras más cómodos estemos, será más llevadera la situación.

Para mi sorpresa, me encuentro a Edward totalmente borracho en uno de mis bares favoritos. Así, sin necesidad de buscarlo, lo veo. Lo subo al coche y en cuestión de minutos, y de rechistarle lo suficiente, lo ayudo a tumbarse en la cama de mi casa.

No pensaba venirme así tan pronto, pero ya que se han dado las condiciones.

Dejo un mensaje para Jake, diciéndole que no llegaré a cenar, importándome poco si Sam se enoja. Estoy segura de que será él quien se enoje, y no Jake.

No quiero meter a Edward a este mundo de mierda que llevo. Quiero que sea un muchacho feliz, pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento gravemente atraída hacia él.

Susurro un "Lo siento", antes de que termine por dormirse en mi pecho.

Paso un largo rato acariciando su cabellera hasta que caigo dormida también.

La _luz_ del sol me despierta y me siento más tranquila por alguna razón. Sonrío al ver a Edward desparramado en mi cama, sus piernas están enredadas con las mías y sus brazos me tienen apegada a él con posesión.

Me remuevo un poco y él gruñe, haciendo más fuerte su agarre.

—No intentes escapar —dice con voz ronca.

Me río bajito y paso mi mano por su cabellera, dejando un beso en su cabeza.

Bostezo inaudiblemente y cierro los ojos de nuevo, suspirando. Estoy muy cansada como para quejarme y aunque no es una posición cómoda, decido aprovechar el momento junto a él.

Poco me dura el momento cuando él, juguetonamente nos levanta y apegándome a su cuerpo, me planta un beso en los labios, dejándome en shock.

Y en shock porque el gesto no me hizo sentir incómoda. Al contrario, hizo que mi corazón bombeara con rapidez, como si fuera una adolescente hormonal.

Dicen que si te juntas con niños…

Sacudo la cabeza y me centro en el momento.

—Buenos días —musita, sonriente y me suelta, dirigiéndose al baño.

—Buen día —susurro, embobada con su figura atlética y fornida, hasta que desaparece por la puerta del baño.

Suspiro con pesadez. No sé qué hacer con estos sentimientos que se han adueñado de mí.

Voy al lavabo y me doy una rápida ducha, que me hace sentir como nueva.

Me coloco un short de mezclilla y una blusa holgada, decido quedarme descalza porque amo el piso cuando está tan frío como hoy.

No hay rastros de Edward por la casa. ¿Se habrá ido?

Un poco desilusionada, me dispongo a preparar el desayuno. Cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodean y unos dulces labios dejan un caliente beso en mi cuello.

Mi piel se eriza y me volteo a verlo.

Sigue sin vestirse, pero se le nota más fresco. Como a mí. Se habrá dado un baño o algo. Huele a mis lociones, pero conserva también ese olor masculino característico suyo. Me embriaga.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —susurra en mi oído, acariciándome con sus labios la oreja.

Respiro profundo y me doy la vuelta, dejando de prestarle atención a los waffles.

Lo miro a los ojos y en ellos hay mucho deseo, sé que él puede ver lo mismo en los míos.

Sin meditarlo más, me abalanzo sobre él y atrapo sus labios en un beso salvaje. Edward me coge de las piernas y hace que las envuelva alrededor de su cintura. Seguido de esto, me pega sobre la pared más cercana y su lengua invade mi boca, duro, con necesidad.

Con rapidez, me deshago de mi short y ropa interior y él hace lo propio con su bóxer. De inmediato, nos unimos con desespero y al unísono, gemimos al sentirnos piel contra piel.

Me embiste con dureza y yo gimo en su oído, pasando mi lengua por su cuello, aferrándome a sus desnudos hombros. Mientras él gruñe, manteniéndome bien pegada a él con sus manos en mi cintura.

A pesar de estar en un alto nivel de excitación, puedo sentir nuestros corazones latiendo desbocados y es una sensación que me encanta.

Lo agarro de las mejillas y lo beso, disfrutándolo por completo, ahogando nuestros gemidos y finalmente, llegando a un espectacular clímax.

Con las piernas temblando, me bajo de él y me recuesto sobre el sillón de la sala, exhausta. Edward viene hacia mí con timidez y se acuesta a mi lado.

—¿Te he hecho daño, cierto? —pregunta, acariciando mi cabello.

Niego con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Estuviste perfecto —le digo, depositando un beso en su mano.

El olor a quemado nos saca de la ensoñación y sin importarme que estoy desnuda de la cadera para abajo, corro a apagar la cocina, demasiado tarde. Los waffles no tienen remedio.

Edward se ríe y decide ordenar una pizza.

¿De desayuno, en serio?

Este día apenas comienza, y no tengo ninguna intención de alejarme de él. Así tenga que amarrarlo a mi cama.

Mala idea no sería.

Me aseguro de apagar mi móvil.

—No puedo apagar el mío porque Alice y Jasper están de viaje —murmura, apenado.

Chasqueo la lengua.

—No te preocupes. Eso sólo me da más facilidad para tenerte más tiempo aquí. —Me regala una sonrisa lasciva y yo me tumbo sobre él.

Beso su pecho, su abdomen y la línea del pubis.

Levanto la mirada y él tiene los ojos brillosos, expectante.

Paso mi lengua por su camino feliz y alcanzo con mi mano su miembro.

Él cierra los ojos y gime bajito.

Subo y bajo mi mano, apretando sólo un poco, y acerco mi boca a su glande. Él me coge del pelo y se hunde más en mi boca, gustosa lo acepto y comienzo a lamer y a acariciar, con algo de salvajismo quizás.

A lo lejos escucho el timbre sonar.

Aumento el ritmo y lo chupo más duro, haciéndole llegar con rapidez.

Edward se retuerce en su sitio y cuando se recupera, me acerca a su pecho y me besa.

—Iré por la pizza.

* * *

N/A: No tengo mucho que decir, estoy apenadísima. Como muchos ya saben, estoy viendo clases de lunes a lunes por lo que tengo tareas y estudio, de lunes a lunes. La escuela de paramédicos sábados y domingos todo el día. Y el colegio (haciendo los trabajos finales de graduación) de lunes a jueves. Me quedan los viernes y es para estudiar también. Así que, no me maten. Sin embargo, esta historia va a tener su fin. Le calculo unos 5 capítulos más y adiós. A lo sumo, 7. Espero que les esté gustando, y me comenten (aunque no me lo merezco) qué les parece, qué dudas tienen.

YO quiero que Edward se case con Bella, no sé. Y que Sam sea su amante (?.

Ok no.

Lo que sea, comenteeeen.

¡GRACIAS POR SUS FAVS, REVIEWS, SEGUIR AQUÍ!

Nos vemos prontito, lo sé.

A x.


	11. Siendo un crío parte II

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes._

 _Este fic está participando en el Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

 _ **Capítulo 11: Siendo un crío parte II**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EDWARD'S POV**_

* * *

 _Diario de Edward:_

 _Sus ojos, me transmitían todo lo que quería ver, y a la vez, me hacían partícipe de ese secreto tan nuestro._

— _¿De qué secreto hablamos cuando decimos "nosotros"? —Me atreví a preguntar, mientras acariciaba su cabello._

 _Ella me sonrió con dulzura y acercando sus labios a los míos respondió: —De eso que sólo conocemos tú y yo. Ese secreto que nos une y nos mantiene en un perfecto equilibrio… —Plantó un beso en mi boca—. Eres tan mío, Dylan._

 _Suspiré y sonreí inconscientemente._

 _Era suyo, así sería por los siglos de los siglos._

— _Disfrutemos del secreto de vivir plenamente, hagamos de esta mentira una realidad y aprendamos a alimentar la burbuja de este amor —musitó, reincorporándose y dándole un mordisco al sándwich._

 _No sabíamos si esto sería para siempre, no era ni siquiera probable, pero me bastaba con saber que ella me amaba tanto como yo la amaba a ella._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luego de seis pedazos de pizza, Bella estaba satisfecha, ¿increíble no? Estoy tan acostumbrado a salir con chicas que beben coca-cola light y comen sólo y únicamente ensalada César, que por poco aplaudí cuando esta mujer dio el último y despreocupado bocado de pizza.

—Debes pensar que soy un fenómeno —bromea, dando un largo trago de coca-cola. No light, por cierto.

Me río y le arranco el vaso de las manos para beber un poco.

Al parecer este lugar, que es su casa en Seattle, no está totalmente equipado y nos hicimos de un vaso plástico que trajo el repartidor para poder beber el refresco.

A decir verdad, poco me importa si tomamos directo de la botella, pero la sensación de compartir un día tan especial y común y corriente con Bella, me hace casi dar saltitos.

—Oh, no —respondo, después de tragar—, de hecho todas las chicas con las que salgo suelen comer bastante —digo con sarcasmo y ella lo capta.

Bella entrecierra los ojos y me planta un beso en la boca. Luego se separa y me mira fijamente.

—No vuelvas a decir "chicas con las que salgo", ¿vale? Ahora estás conmigo. —Se encoge de hombros y me sonríe con ternura.

Trago profundamente, tratando de digerir lo que acabo de oír.

Parecemos una parejita normal de esas que pasean en el parque con un cachorro a cuestas y se dan cortos besos, mientras los ancianos observan.

Lastimosamente no podemos pasear por el parque ni dejar que los ancianos nos vean, en especial, Jake no debe vernos.

Dios. ¿Qué carajos estamos haciendo?

—No quiero despertar nunca de este sueño —confieso, mientras acaricio su espalda.

Ella levanta la mirada y bufa.

—Insisto, la vida es injusta. —Sacude la cabeza—. Si tan sólo yo fuera más joven…

Me carcajeo.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me gustas tal cual eres, no me importa tu edad, tu color, si estás buena o no, si comes mucho o poco, si eres histérica… —Antes de que me interrumpa, coloco un dedo en su boca—. Así me encantas, Bella.

Sus ojos brillan con diversión y con nostalgia.

—Entonces, las palabras correctas serían "Si yo no fuera la mamá de tu mejor amigo." —Suspira—. Hasta Jake estaría feliz de tener a otra madre.

Niego lentamente con la cabeza.

—Estás loca. Jake te quiere, sólo necesita un poco de…

—Tiempo —me interrumpe—, ya lo sé, Ed. Es la razón por la que compré este lugar. Y no sé si rendirme o seguir, no le veo futuro a esto. Jake vive en el pasado, está lleno de resentimientos y yo estoy frustrada con ello.

Jugando con su cabello, respondo: — _Never say never._ Mi madre siempre dice que el tiempo cura heridas y resentimientos, las mamás siempre tienen la razón. —Le guiño un ojo—. Venga, ponte feliz. Jake es un buen chico, no soporta estar enojado con nadie.

Ella suelta una risa sarcástica.

—Supongo…

—Por hoy, eres mía —le suelto, sin pensarlo más—, disfrutemos. Mañana será el día de arreglar las cosas con él. Y con Sam.

Pasamos el día igual de tranquilos a como nos despertamos. Mamá y papá no me llamaron —cosa muy extraña— y tampoco hubo señales de Jake o Sam, por lo que, Bella preocupada, decidió llamarlos por la noche. En mi caso, sé que mis padres deben estar muy ocupados en sus cosas como para llamar, seguro me enviarán un mensaje de texto antes de dormir… si es que duermen siquiera.

—¡Hola, Jacob! Soy Bella —saluda, contenta de oírlo.

No puedo creer que Jake no vea lo mucho que Bella lo ama, a pesar de todo. Si pudiera fotografiarla en este momento, con sus ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa tan peculiar en su rostro. Toda ella se ilumina cuando lo oye. Es una grandiosa madre.

Sonrío al verla de esta manera y mi corazón da un pequeño salto cuando su sonrisa se ensancha aún más.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta, cerrando los ojos—. Perfecto, mañana paso por ti. Adiós. —Y corta.

Da un profundo suspiro y se abalanza sobre mí, abrazándome con felicidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurro, rodeándola con mis brazos, sorprendido.

—Jake quiere que vayamos mañana a almorzar.

Gruño.

—Entonces mañana no estaremos todo el día juntos, como lo habíamos planeado… —farfullo, fingiendo estar indignado.

Bella me suelta y me da cortos besos en los labios, sonriendo con ternura. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me observa con profundidad.

—Claro que no estás molesto —se ríe y yo lucho por no sonreír—, sabes lo importante que es para mí esto, ¿no?

Me llevo una mano al pecho y me hago el ofendido.

—¿Y lo de nosotros no tiene absoluta importancia para ti?

Ella me planta un beso en la boca, introduciendo su lengua y jugueteando con la mía, se impulsa y sube ambas piernas a mi cintura. Yo la fijo a mi cuerpo y me froto contra el suyo, gruñendo de inesperado placer.

Pronto, yacemos sobre el mueble del living, sin ropa y sudorosos, satisfechos por haber conseguido el clímax con tanta fuerza y rapidez.

—¿Crees que no me importas acaso? —cuestiona, posicionando su cabeza sobre mi pecho y dibujando con su dedo figuras abstractas.

No respondo, porque la verdad no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé qué es esto que hacemos y qué ganamos, además de placer.

—Si lo haces y si yo no te importo a ti, dímelo, lo podríamos dejar hasta aquí… —murmura, levantándose y caminando desnuda hacia la cocina.

—Espera, Bella. —Me oigo decir.

Ella me mira con sus ojos brillosos —esta vez por unas lágrimas contenidas— y se encoge de hombros.

—¿No lo entiendes? Yo repudio este tipo de relaciones, ¿vale? Y mírame. ¡Estoy jodidamente loco por ti! ¡Una mujer que podría ser mi madre! —Tomo aire ruidosamente—. ¿Es que no te basta con saber todo lo que arriesgo por ti?

—¿Y yo no arriesgo nada? —inquiere, con acidez.

—Mira, no quise decir eso. Sólo quiero que entiendas que con el simple hecho de besarte, hacerte el amor y pasar días contigo, ya estoy demostrando lo mucho que me importas. Antes ni siquiera hubiese pensado estar con una mujer como tú…

Me acerco a ella, pidiéndole permiso para abrazarla, pero ella lo hace antes que yo. Me aprieta contra sí y sé que está llorando.

Acaricio su cabello y su espalda, plantando un beso en su frente.

—Tengo miedo —confiesa.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que vaya a pasar cuando todos se enteren.

Casi me desmayo de sólo pensarlo, pero mantengo mi posición sólo por ella.

—Deja que el tiempo transcurra. Si se enteran, para ese entonces ya tendremos algo planeado.

Nos besamos hasta que la calma volvió a rodearnos y la esperanza de un mejor mañana, nos colmó.

* * *

N/A: Hola! Sin palabras para explicar todo lo sucedido en estos meses. Sólo me queda decirles que: Esto no es mucho para ustedes, pero es mucho para mí. Me ha costado un infierno el sentarme unos minutos en la computadora a terminar lo que empecé.

Espero les guste cómo está yendo la historia y no se preocupen, que de que termina, termina :).

DÉJENME SUS COMENTARIOS, ASÍ SEAN DE MUERTE.

#PrayForMe

jajajaja nah, chiste.

LOS QUIERO UN MUNDO Y PARTE DE OTRO.

NOS LEEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA. (Si Venezuela me deja).

A x.


End file.
